


The Grass is Always Greener

by jadegreendragon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Human Trafficking, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Magnus had had a horrible day. Alec's day wasn't much better. They found themselves fighting over who had the worst job. Magnus suggested they swap bodies for a day to see what each others days are like. Alec jumped at the idea.(I suck at writing summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Episode 2x12, "You are not your own", i thought to myself 'that certainly wasn't as fun as those cheesy 80's body swap movies.' So of course that got me thinking, what if Magnus and Alec did a body swap on purpose? Might actually be a lot of fun!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I've given this fan fic an Explicit rating because of the sex scenes, not sure if they are too over the top but i didn't want to offend anyone by using the Mature rating.
> 
> * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The first thing Magnus noticed as he walked into his front door was the muddy boot prints, his eyes followed the prints to the offending boots, tossed haphazardly against the wall, leaning beside then Alec’s bow and quiver.

‘Why did I bother to install a hook if he never uses it’ Magnus thought annoyed.

Walking further into the apartment he found Alec’s jacket thrown onto an armchair and Alec stretched out on the couch reading. There were empty soda cans and dirty bowls spread out on the coffee table, he’d obviously been home for a while.

Alec looked up when he heard movement, he smiled at Magnus, but his smile quickly disappeared as he sniffed at the air.

“Mags what’s that smell?” Alec asked his nose wrinkling.

“Me,” Magus said sadly. “This is what werewolf vomit smells like when the werewolf in question has been poisoned by a Seelie.”

“Ah, why didn’t you just . .” Alec said moving his fingers about mimicking Magnus using his magic.

“You think I didn’t try, I tried 3 different spells, but it seems my magic is no match for this stink.”

Alec tried not to laugh, but he couldn’t help the smirk on his face.

“Did you walk home?” Alec asked realising that he hadn’t heard a portal opening.

“It has been a very long day, I didn’t have the strength left to open a portal,” He said miserably. “Luke drove me part of the way, but being trapped in a car with this smell was torture, so I walked the rest of the way.”

“Sorry babe,” Alec said, he moved closer and gave Magnus a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I’m going to take a very long hot shower, and burn these clothes, which is depressing because I loved these boots,” Magnus said exhausted.

“Want company?” Alec teased wriggling his eyebrows.

“I just want to get clean Alexander, can you please clean up this mess and we’ll grab dinner when I’m done.” Magnus turned and walked into the bedroom.

Alec let his boyfriend go, he really must be exhausted to turn down company in the shower. Alec looked around, he had made a bit of a mess. He picked up his empty cans and bowls and headed into the kitchen. He tossed the cans into the recycling bin and the bowls into the dishwasher.

Walking back to the armchair he grabbed his coat and moved to the hall to hang it along with his bow and quiver. It was then that he noticed the dirty boot prints. He wasn’t sure if Magnus had a mop.

Alec walked into the bathroom, Magnus was standing under the shower eyes closed, Alec couldn’t remember the last time he has seen him this exhausted.

“Mags do you have a mop?” He asked.

Magnus opened his eyes and blinked at Alec.

“A mop to clean the floor,” Alec asked again.

Magnus clicked his fingers and a mop and bucket filled with warm soapy water appeared. “There you go Alexander,” Magnus said keeping his eyes shut.

“Thanks,” Alec moved back to the hall to clean up. Once done he went into the kitchen area and pulled out the takeout menus.

Alec turned to see Magnus walking over to him. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and dark grey sweatpants. His hair was messy, and his face was free of makeup. He took Alec’s breath away.

“Feeling better?” Alec asked.

“Not really but at least the smell is almost gone,” Magnus said even his voice sounded tired.

“I didn’t know where to put the mop and bucket,” Alec told him.

Magnus made a sweeping gesture with his hand, and the mop and bucket disappeared. ‘Sorted,” He said.

“What are you in the mood for?” Alec asked.

“About 48 hours sleep,” Magnus said. Alec felt a little disappointed. Usually, Magnus would have had a very naughty answer to such a leading question. “Anything you want is fine Alexander.”

Alec flicked through the menus, “Pizza? They deliver.”

“That’s fine,” Magnus moved to the wet bar and poured himself some bourbon, he took a large sip, enjoying the burn as it moved down this throat. He refilled his glass and poured a drink for Alec too.

Magnus sat on the couch sipping his drink, Alec ordered the pizza and sat beside him. Magnus passed him his drink and rested his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“Pizza should be here in 15 min, I ordered your favourite, Super Special.”

“Thanks,” Magnus whispered.

“Long day?” Alec asked.

“You have no idea, I had the most annoying client this morning, he wanted me to use magic to protect his new Porsche against dirt, scratches and accidents. I told him I couldn’t control car accidents and of course, he wouldn’t pay after that. I threatened to change his Porsche into a clown car, and he paid, but it seems he won’t be referring me to his friends.” Magnus smiled weakly, “I guess that’s a good thing, but then I got a call from Maryse.”

“That must have been fun,” Alec laughed.

“Oh a joy, she had me strengthening wards because it seems squirrels are getting into the South wing.” Magnus sighed, “And she didn’t want to pay for the work because the original wards should have been enough, I tried to explain to her wards keep demonic energy out and I didn’t think squirrels weren’t particularly demonic, but she didn’t want to hear it. I’m sending her a bill anyway.”

Alec laughed, “I’ll make sure it’s taken care of.”

“I was on my way home when Luke called me, a werewolf in his pack was violently ill, I went to help and found he’d had a disagreement earlier that day with a Seelie and the Seelie must have slipped him something, he had been throwing up for over 6 hours. I had to sedate him, and it took almost all my strength to stop the vomiting and heal him enough for his natural healing powers to kick in.”

“Sounds like a horrible day,” Alec said.

“Those are the highlights, I haven’t included all the phone calls and messages I’ve had to deal with.”

Magnus felt his wards shift, “Pizza’s here.”

Alec went to the door and opened it before the delivery man had a chance to knock.

“Hey,” Alec said to the surprised guy. “I saw you coming into the building from the balcony,” Alec explained, and he handed over the cash. “Keep the change.”

“Thanks, buddy,” the delivery guy said, handing over the two pizza and happily going on his way.

Alec locked the front door and made his way back to Magnus.

“Did you overpay again?” Magnus smiled.

“Yeah but I feel sorry for delivery guys, it’s a crappy job.” Alec settled on the couch next to Magnus and peaked in the top box, it was the garlic and cheese pizza. He placed the other box at their feet and offered the open box to Magnus.

Magnus took a slice, bit into it and sighed, enjoying the cheesy goodness.

Alec grabbed a slice for himself and put the box down.

“This is so good with extra cheese,” He said. “I had a crappy day too if that makes you feel any better.”

“Tell me about it,” Magnus said opening the second box to find his favourite Super special.

“Well, the morning was the usual, training with Jace and Izzy. Then I had to sit through 3 meetings, each one more boring than the last. Finally, we were given a mission. We were sent to check out an abandoned building down near the docks. There were reports from the mundanes of strange sounds and lights at night. We went to investigate and found a Vetis demon, and it had been busy, the building was full of junk it had been collecting.”

“Doesn’t sound too bad, I’d take a Vetis demon over the day I had any day,” Magnus said biting into another slice of pizza.

“It wasn’t exactly easy taking the Vetis down Magnus,” Alec said.

“I know, I’m just saying it would have been easier than my day.”

“Well I disagree,” Alec said a little annoyed.

“You have no idea how it is for me day after day Alexander, you have no idea how much I have to deal with,” Magnus grumbled.

“And you have no idea what it’s like to be a Shadowhunter, to have to live with that sort of responsibility day in and day out,” Alec said a little angrily.

They sat in silence for a minute or two, both feeling a little angry and annoyed.

“Are we actually fighting over who has the worst job?” Alec said finally.

“I guess we are,” Magnus sighed. “Sorry Alexander, you know how I get when I’m tired.”

“We both have hard and stressful jobs, and we’ll never actually know what it's like in each other's shoes . .” Alec started to say but stopped when he noticed a change in the expression on Magnus’ face. “What?” Alec asked knowing something had popped into his head.

“There is a way to know exactly what it’s like to be in each other's shoes, Alexander.”

“Really?” Alec said curiously.

“We could do a body swap.” Magnus smiled.

“A body swap? How?” He asked.

“It’s a simple spell, we could swap bodies for a day.”

“That’s a crazy idea,” Alec said

“I know,” Magnus agreed

“But I like it,” Alec smiled.

“So . .” Magnus said, “Do you want to?”

“Yep, let’s do it. It could be fun.”

They finished eating dinner, and while Alec cleaned away the boxes, Magnus got busy getting ingredients together to make the potion needed to go with the spell.

Magnus opened up his spell book and flipped until he found what he was looking for. He read through the spell and went through his ingredients making sure he had everything.

Pulling out his small cauldron he added the ingredients one by one, ensuring he placed the correct amounts, they wanted the spell to only last for a day. Once the potion was done, he read through the spell again and smiled. This was going to be fun.

Alec was sitting patiently watching Magnus setting everything up, he was excited, it wasn’t every day you got to swap bodies with your boyfriend.

“So when I’m in your body will I be able to do magic?” Alec asked.

“Yes, you will, but you’ll have to be careful. I think we’ll have to go through a few basics after we swap.”

“Well if you’re going to be me, we’ll have to go over how to use my bow. I already know you can handle a sword so that should be OK.”

“I don’t have anything specific planned for tomorrow, training in the morning with Jace, maybe a meeting or two and we may get a mission, but it’s been a little quiet lately,” Alec said. “What do you have scheduled for tomorrow?”

“I have a couple of initial consultations, which you should be able to handle, no magic required there. You just need to find out what services they want and collect any contracts they have, and I’ll get back to them regarding prices, etc. at a later stage. I also need to go into the Institute and open a portal for the Clave representative, but that’s simple magic, and I can show you how to do that.”

Alec was sitting there grinning like crazy, “Alexander you look like the cat that got the cream.”

“I think I’m getting the better end of things, I get to play around with magic!” He said excitedly.

“Nephilim!” Magnus exclaimed, “You’ve always been so envious of our magic.” Magnus teased.

“Who wouldn’t be, come on Magnus, If you could choose any race to be, it would be a warlock, they are the ultimate!”

Magnus nodded, he couldn’t really disagree.

“OK so did we want to do this tonight? Or in the morning?”

“How long with the spell last?” Alec asked.

“It should last for 24 hours, give or take an hour.”

Alec thought for a moment and smirked. “Let do it tonight,” Alec said his eyes full of mischief.

“Alexander, what is going through that wicked mind of yours?” Magnus teased.

“Nothing,” Alec said, but the blush covering his cheeks and travelling down his neck told a different story.

“Shall we?” Magnus said pointing to the potion. He poured the potion into two separate glasses and handed one to Alec.

“OK so first we drink, and then we need to hold hands while I recite the spell.”

“OK,” Said Alec bringing the potion to his lips. He had a quick thought and asked before he drank, “How do we change back?”

“The spell will fade, and we’ll just bounce back to our original bodies. It doesn’t matter if we’re not in the same room, but it would be better if we were, just in case.”

“Let’s do this,” Alec said smiling at Magnus.

They both raised their glasses and drank. Alec spluttered a little not expecting the potion to be so bitter.

Holding hands, Magnus started reciting the spell, and Alec felt his body start to tingle and a warmth flow through him. Once the spell was complete, they stood for a moment, and nothing seemed to happen, and then it started. It felt like a small tug, and then Alec felt himself being ripped out of his body, he felt cold and then a falling sensation, the next moment he opened his eyes to find himself staring at himself.

Lifting his hand, he took in the caramel skin and the long elegant fingers, and he smiled. He rushed into the bedroom and regarded himself in the mirror. It worked, he was in Magnus’ body. He started to feel an odd sensation, and his vision changed, he wasn’t sure what was going on. Alec turned and looked at his body as Magnus walked into the bedroom smiling. There was a weird aura around him. He seemed to be glowing.

“Why are you glowing?” Alec asked.

Magnus laughed, and it was weird to watch. For the first time, Alec realised he had a crooked smile.

“Alexander you’ve dropped the glamour, that’s why you can see a glow.”

“Oh,” Alec said turning back to the mirror to see Magnus’ beautiful cat's eyes looking back. He noticed he could see a red glow around Magnus’ body.

“The demon side of me can pick up auras, for most people I don’t see anything but some are more intense than others.”

“It's very cool,” Alec said. He looked back at himself and tried to put the glamour back up. He concentrated but nothing.

“How do I get the glamour back?” He asked Magnus.

After a moment with no reply, he turned to find Magnus had taken off his shirt and was checking out his runes, his stele in his hand.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked Magnus.

“I wanted to activate a rune, always wondered what it feels like.” Magnus smiled at Alec.

“Try Angelic power, it will give you a little rush, you’ll like it,” Alec told him.

Lifting his arm, Magnus used the stele to trace over the Enkeli rune. Magnus felt a stinging sensation and then a rush of power move throughout his body.

“Whoah, that’s different.” Magnus laughed. “I thought it would feel more like flowing magic, but it's not at all.”

“So now that you’re done playing, how do I get the glamour back?” Alec asked.

“Easy, think brown eyes,” Magnus told him.

Alec turned to the mirror and did as he said, thinking of Magnus brown eyes and suddenly they appeared.

“How do I keep the glamour up?”

“It shouldn’t take too much concentration, you just need to be careful when using magic, or when you’re feeling stressed or tired because it can drop.”

“You forgot during sex,” Alec teased. Magnus more often than not would lose his glamour when they were together, Alec had encouraged it, so Magnus didn’t bother fighting it anymore.

“Well since you’re only having sex with me, then it won’t be an issue then will it, darling.”

They both laughed. Alec moved in closer to Magnus and leant in for a kiss. It felt so odd, he was literally kissing himself.

“This is so very weird,” Alec said.

“I have to agree,” Magnus said. “Do I always make that face when I’m kissing you?” He said smiling.

Alec laughed, and it was weird for Magnus to see himself laugh.

The next time they kissed they both closed their eyes, and it wasn’t quite so strange until Alec felt his fingers tingling and noticed blue sparks.

“Sorry,” He said to Magnus.

“It’s fine, I forgot to warn you about that.”

They both got changed into their pyjamas and decided to watch a little tv before bed. They sat snuggled on the couch together. When Magnus shivered, Alec moved to get a blanket but then thought why not try to conjure one.

“Magnus if I wanted say a blanket, how do I make it appear.”

“OK, concentrate on the item you want, and then let the magic flow through your hand, flick your fingers and it should appear.”

“OK, sounds easy enough.” Alec concentrated on the blanket folded on their bed. A moment later their comforter fell on top of them.

“Ah not what I was aiming for, but it will do,” Alec laughed.

“Not a bad first try, at least you didn’t bring the whole bed in here.” Magnus smiled.

Alec successfully got them bottles of water from the fridge, and they went back to watching tv. Alec started to yawn and for the first time realised that he was exhausted.

“Let's go to bed,” Magnus said as Alec yawned again.

“Good idea, I’m feeling a little tired.”

They made their way into the bedroom and jumped into bed snuggling up together. They lay silently for a few moments until Magnus broke the silence. “Why did you want to do this tonight Alexander?” He asked

“No particular reason,” Alec said, but even with him in Magnus’ body, he still blushed.

“Lair, you’re blushing I can feel your skin warming up.”

“Technically you’re blushing Magnus,” Alec said laughing.

“Tell me what went through that naughty mind of yours Alexander,” Magnus whispered.

“I just . .” Alec started to explain, “I wondered what it would feel like to make love to each other while swapped. But now I think maybe that’s too weird.” He said honestly.

“I’d be lying if I said that thought didn’t cross my mind to Alexander.” He paused for a moment before he said, “And yes we make love with our physical bodies, but there is a lot of heart and soul involved too.”

“So. . .” Alec said, “You’re saying you’d like to try?”

“It would definitely be an interesting experience,” Magnus giggled.

Alec shifted and moved on top of Magnus, it was an odd sensation looking down to see himself. He closed his eyes as he moved in to kiss Magnus. It was a slow, sweet kiss at first, but soon it began to heat up, with their eyes closed the sensation of kissing each other was the same. Alec was surprised as to how quickly Magnus’ body responded to just kisses, he has always thought it was just him, but it seems that Magnus wasn’t all that different.

“Clothes,” he said to Magnus and Magnus laughed.

“Alexander, you’re the one with the magic.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot,” he giggled.

He concentrated on their clothes and wished them gone and in a moment they were.

“I think you’re really getting the hang of magic Alexander,” Magnus said proudly.

“I think so, now I know why you always use it, so much more fun than doing things the other way.”

“Where did you send our clothes?” Magnus asked

Alec laughed, “I don’t know, I just wished them gone.”

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec down toward him. They kissed passionately, naked bodies grinding against each other until they were breathless.

“I need to be inside you,” Alec said hoarsely. “I want to feel what you feel when you make love to me.”

Magnus felt butterflies spread through his tummy and a blush run from his cheeks and down his neck.

Alec started kissing his way down his body and stopped at his chest. He flicked his tongue over one nipple and then the other and watching his body jump.

“Wow, you’re so sensitive,” Magnus said surprised.

“I would have thought the moaning every time you do that to me would have given that away by now Magnus.”

“Well yes but my nipples are nowhere near as sensitive as yours, feels really good.”

“The hairy chest feels odd, I am so used to your beautiful smooth skin,” Alec said running his hands over his chest. He ran his fingers along his abs, and Magnus moaned and then giggled.

“That’s ticklish,” He laughed.

“I know, you always drive me wild when you touch me, I can barely stand it,” Alec admitted.

Alec’s hands moved down to his hard cock, he wrapped one hand around it and started to stroke. Long smooth strokes at first then short strokes concentrating about the head and tip. Magnus watching his hand move fascinated.

Lube appeared on the bed, but Magnus noticed no condom. He looked up with questioning eyes.

“I actually don’t know where you keep them,” Alec admitted. I’ve never seen them in the side table, only the lube.”

“There in the watch box, next drawer down,” Magnus explained. “Your sister is very nosey.”

Alec laughed and concentrated, and a strip of condoms appeared.

“Feeling energetic are we?” Magnus giggled.

“I only wanted one, but I’m game to use the entire strip if you are?” He teased.

“Since I’m the one with the Stamina rune, I say bring it on!” Magnus laughed and pulled Alec down for another kiss.

Alec’s hands roamed over his body, Magnus could feel slick fingers sliding around his tight hole as they kissed and then fingers sliding inside him, stretching him. It didn’t feel all that different as to when he was in his own body. He couldn’t help the moans as they escaped from his lips.

Alec grabbed a condom and was about to rip open the packet when he hesitated.

“You know,” Alec said. “We don’t really need to keep using these.”

Magnus looked at him surprised. “Are you sure Alexander?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I keep meaning to say something but always seem to forget in the moment.”

Magnus smiled at him for a moment, but then it faded.

“Something wrong?” Alec asked.

“No, it's just a silly thought.”

“Tell me,” He pleaded.

“I just would have preferred to be in my own body for our first time without barriers,” He whispered. “Told you it’s a silly thought.”

“That’s not silly at all, and you’re right.”

Alec kissed Magnus passionately, wrapping himself tightly around him. Their hands explored each other's bodies, it was all familiar and all new at once. They broke apart gasping for air and smiled at each other.

“Did you still want to . .” Alec said unsure of himself.

“God yes,” Magnus laughed.

Alec quickly opened a condom and slipped it on, covering himself in lube before shifting between Magnus’ legs. Leaning forward he kissed him as he pushed slowly inside. The sensations were different yet the same as he buried Magnus’ body deep inside his own body.

Alec knew that he’d lost the glamour and he could feel his fingers tingling, it took all his concentration to get the magic under control. When he didn’t move for a while, Magnus looked up at him concerned, “Are you OK?”

“Yes Mags, it's just that I’m struggling to keep the magic under control. Is it like this for you too?”

“Every time Alexander.” He said honestly.

“I didn’t know,”

“It’s OK, I’m getting better at controlling it, there are just moments when the pure joy of being with you takes over, and my magic runs away from me.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec said.

“Don’t be sorry, you don’t need to apologise for giving me the greatest gift two lovers can share.”

Alec kissed him, slowly this time, taking his time to run his tongue along his lips and to slip it into his mouth exploring. He slowly began to move, and Magnus wrapped his legs around him. Grinding up against him as he started to thrust forward. As Alec thrust harder and faster, Magnus could feel Alec’s control over the magic slipping again, he felt the tingles of magic against his skin where Alec’s hands held him. Magnus thrust up hard against Alec, kissing him with all his heart and soul, before kissing his way along his jaw to his ear to whisper naughty words of encouragement.

“Harder baby,” He whispered over and over, “Fuck me harder Alexander.”

Alec kept his eyes closed, knowing that if he opened them the sight of himself below him would make him lose the moment, hearing his own voice whispering naughtily was weird enough, but the words were pure Magnus, so they pushed him up and over into an intense orgasm. Alec had never felt anything like it, it felt like flames running through his veins as he came hard, moaning Magnus’ name.

He collapsed on top of Magnus for a moment and then shifted his weight. It took him another moment to find his voice.

“What was that?” he said shivering remembering the feeling.

Magnus laughed, “Magic, It can be a little intense.”

“Is it always like that?” He asked.

“Not always, only when I actually lose control and . .” Magnus stopped short.

“And what?” Alec looked at him confused as to why he stopped.

Magnus was blushing, his cheeks were bright red, and the blush had run down his neck and onto his chest.

“Please tell me,” Alec said softly.

“It’s only ever happened with you,” Magnus confessed.

“What do you mean?” Alec seemed confused.

“I’ve never had that intense of reaction with anyone else Alexander, only you, when I told you things were different with you, I was telling the truth, things are very different on so many levels.”

Alec felt his heart contract, he never dreamed he would ever find someone that could make him feel so special and so loved as Magnus did.

“I love you, Magnus Bane, I don’t think I tell you often enough, I love you more than I can ever explain with words.”

“I love you too Alexander Gideon Lightwood, always and forever.”

Alec snuggled in close to Magnus and wrapped his arms around him. Because he’s been so surprised by Magnus’ body’s reaction, his hadn’t realised that Magnus hadn’t come. He was still rock hard.

“You didn’t finish,” He said softly.

“That’s OK,” Magnus said sweetly. “You’re tired we should rest.”

“I don’t think I can sleep,” Alec said, “Not until you make love to me.”

Magnus looked at him, “Are you sure?”

“We have a whole strip of condoms to get through,” He teased.

Magnus laughed and moved to kiss Alec. Sliding on top of him and kissing his way down his chest.

Magnus laughed a little as he licked and bit at his nipples.

“See,” he said, “Different isn’t it.”

Alec laughed, “Yes, but still feels incredible.”

Magnus kissed lower but then stopped. He moved back up to Alec’s lips.

“Even with my eyes closed, taking your cock, well technically my own cock, in my mouth is just too weird,” He joked.

Alec pulled him in for a kiss, laughing against his lips. He felt fingers sliding on his cock stroking for a moment before, sliding backwards. He felt the slickness of lube and Magnus ran his fingers around his tight hole and then gasped as a finger slid inside him. Magnus’ fingers were long and elegant, his fingers were rough and thick, it felt different but still really good. He felt another finger slide inside him and moaned as they stretched him.

“Please Magnus,” He pleaded, trying to control his breathing and the magic that threatened to escape.

Magnus shifted, taking hold of Alec’s hips and thrust hard into him. Alec almost lost control, he felt sparks leaving his hands and shooting towards the ceiling.

“By the angel,” Alec exclaimed not expecting Magnus to be so bold.

“Did I hurt you?” Magnus said concerned.

“No, well a little, but next time a little warning, I could have burnt the apartment down,” He laughed.

“I didn’t mean to be so forceful, I may have activated a few too many runes,” Magnus giggled.

They kissed passionately, tongues playing as they played together, Magnus’ having buried Alec’s body deep inside his own.

“Magnus,” Alec finally said gasping, “Please move.”

Magnus smiled at him and started to move his hips, slowly, sliding almost all the way out before plunging back hard. His rhythm began to build, and Alec had to try very hard to keep the magic in check.

Feeling a little naughty, Alec started to whisper to Magnus.

“Fuck me baby, harder baby, don’t stop, never stop,” he said over and over, mimicking the words Magnus would use when they made love. Even though he had spoken the words, it was Magnus’ voice saying them, and it brought him closer to another release.

Magnus shifted onto his knees, taking hold of Alec’s hips and encouraging him to wrap his legs around him, he thrust harder and deeper into him, he could see the little sparks of magic coming off his fingers tips, and it only made him fuck him harder wanting to make Alec come apart again.

Alec was chanting his name over and over, Magnus leant forward to kiss him as he thrust with all his energy, harder into his body and felt himself falling over the edge, the orgasm that took over his body was intense and hearing Alec come apart around him only added to it. They collapsed onto the bed in a jumble of arms and legs, both panting.

“Whoah,” Alec said.

“Whoah indeed,” laughed Magnus.

“Remind me to activate those runes when I’m back in my body please,” Alec laughed.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Magnus said. “Sorry but I think you’re going to be a little sore in the morning.”

“So worth it,” Alec said snuggling against him.

“Now I am officially exhausted,” Alec said.

“I think we’ll have to keep the rest of this strip for another time,” Magnus said holding up the leftover condoms.

The condoms disappeared from his fingers. Magnus looked at Alec who was smirking.

“I thought we agreed we don’t need them anymore?” Alec said.

“So we did Alexander,” Magnus said, “But what about the morning?”

“We won’t have time to fool around, you still have to teach me how to open a portal, and I need to show you how to use a bow.”

“Where did you send them?” Magnus asked curiously.

“I sent them to the bottom drawer in Jace’s room.” He laughed.

Magnus snuggled in close to Alec and kissed him sweetly. Alec kissed him back, and they fell asleep wrapped around each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having breakfast together, Magnus shows Alec how to open a portal and Alec teachers Magnus how to use a bow. Magnus takes off for the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and the nice comments. Originally this fanfic was going to only be two chapters but I've decided to make it a little longer because I'm having fun writing it. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2.

Magnus woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon, his tummy rumbled, he was starving. He grabbed a pair of sweats, and pulled them on, looked down and laughed and changed into a pair of Alec’s. He’d forgotten about the body swap, and his sweats were a little too short for Alec’s long legs.

“Good Morning Alexander,” he said walking into the kitchen.

“Good Morning Alexander,” Alec teased.

“It does sound better in my voice doesn’t it?” Magnus laughed.

“Oh yeah,” Alec agreed, moving close to give Magnus a kiss.

“You made breakfast? I thought you’d try to use magic.”

“I thought about it, but I had no idea where I’d be able to conjure cooked bacon up from,” he laughed.

When Magnus sat at the table me winced slightly and Alec realised he was hurting a little from last nights activities.

Alec slipped into their bedroom, and found his stele and walked out to hand it to Magnus.

“Iratze rune on your flank with help with that.”

“Thanks,” Magus activated the rune and felt better almost instantly. “Hmm, interesting.”

Alec and Magnus sat together eating breakfast in a comfortable silence.

“Are you always this hungry?” Magnus asked Alec.

“Yes, pretty much,” Alec laughed. “I have a fast metabolism, so I need a lot of fuel.”

“So it seems,” Magnus laughed as he helped himself to more bacon.

Magnus heard his phone chime, “I’ll grab it,” Alec said making his way into the bedroom to retrieve both their phones.

“You’re in luck Alexander, your first appointment just cancelled.”

“Oh,” Alec said a little disappointed.

“You still have the 11 am appointment downtown which should be interesting, it’s a Ladies Club or something along those lines. And don’t forget you need to be at the Institute by 2 pm to open a portal for the Clave representative.”

“Maybe we should swap phones?” Alec said.

“That’s actually a good idea, then you’ll have my schedule, etc., and my phone will give you reminders.”

“You still need to show me how to open a portal,” Alec reminded him.

“No better time than the present,” Magnus said. “The most important part of creating a portal is concentration. A portal as you know is just a door from one location to another. Creating the door is the easy part, the hard part is making sure the door is opening to the location you want to travel too.”

“So I need to concentrate on creating a tunnel?” Alec asked.

“Actually yes, it's very much like a tunnel, I tend to think of it as like two doors with a connecting corridor. I concentrate on creating a door at my end, then I build the corridor in my mind leading to the door at the other end that opens up to my destination.”

“OK that makes sense,” Alec said.

“You can set the destination of the portal, but you need to keep your focus while travellers are moving through the portal otherwise they could end up anywhere. All they need to do is think of somewhere else and your concentration lapses, and they can end up lost.”

“I should probably practice,” Alec said warily.

“Good idea, try opening a portal to our bedroom. Just concentrate on the destination. Oh, and before I forget, once the travellers are through, you need to remember to close the portal. A temporary portal that remains open can be dangerous.”

“Right,” Alec said.

Alec held up his hand, fingers spread like he’d seen Magnus do countless times before. He concentrated hard on opening a door to their bedroom. Slowly a swirling portal started to form in front of them. It was small at first but as Alec held it in place and his confidence grew it grew to regular size.

“Looks good Alexander, let me go through and see, don’t close it just yet.”

Magnus walked through the portal and found himself standing in their closet. He smiled, Alec had done really well for his first attempt. He walked back through the portal to Alec.

“OK, that opened up in our closet, but that was an incredible first attempt,” Magnus told Alec. “My first portal attempt had me walking into the Thames.”

Alec closed his eyes and concentrated hard on closing the portal. The portal shimmered and then folded in on itself before disappearing.

“Alec try again, concentrate on a single spot in the room not the room as a whole.”

This time the portal opened quickly and was full size immediately. Magnus walked through and found himself standing beside their bed. Alec was taking to magic so well he thought smiling.

“Perfect,” Magnus said walking back through the portal towards Alec. Alec smile grew wide, and he closed the portal before stepping close to Magnus to kiss him.

“You’re a natural Alexander,” Magnus said smiling.

“Magic is so much fun,” Alec said.

“It can be,” Magnus agreed. “So now are you going to show me how to use your bow?” Magnus asked.

Alec retrieved his bow and quiver from the hall, and they went out onto the balcony.

When Alec had moved into the apartment, Magnus has created a practice range for him. Alec was able to come out and practice, shooting arrows into targets arranged within the wards that protected the apartment. The wards also stopped any stray arrows, not that there were any, and returned the arrows to Alec’s quiver. It had been Alec’s moving in gift.

“Have you ever used a bow before?” Alec asked.

“Yes but that was over 2 hundred years ago,” Magnus explained.

“Firstly put these on,” Alec said passing Magnus a leather arm guard and gloves. “The guard will protect your forearm from the string, out in the field you’ll have your jacket, just keep it on and the sleeves down.”

Alec passed Magnus the bow and showed him how to hold it. “OK, now you stand side on to the target, your feet a shoulder length apart.” He helped Magnus get into position. “Keep your back straight and don’t turn your body or bend your legs. You turn your head only ok.”

“OK got it,” Magnus said holding up the bow positioning his body as Alec had shown him.

“Grab an arrow and nock it. The nock is the little bit at the back, insert it in the middle of the bowstring.”

Magnus grabbed an arrow and did as he was told.

“Turn the arrow just a little, so the fletching is facing away from the bow towards you,” Alec said. “And you can rest the tip on the bow handle. Never rest it on your hand.”

“Perfect Magnus,” Alec said smiling at him. “OK now using these 3 fingers draw the string back, your hand should be resting on your cheek at about the level of your mouth.”

“How’s this?” Magnus asked concentrating.

“Looking good, now look down the shaft of the arrow, it should be pointing at the target and let it fly.”

Magnus corrected his stance a little, looked down the arrow and let it go. It hit just off centre of the target.

“Great shot Mags,” Alec said.

Magnus took out another arrow and tried again, after about a dozen tries he finally got it dead centre.

“Finally,” he exclaimed. “This is a lot hard than you make it look darling.” He said to Alec.

“I’ve been doing this since I could walk Magnus.” Alec smiled. Magnus put down the bow, and they gravitate to each other.

“I can’t believe we’re really doing this,” Alec said.

“It's going to be an exciting day,” Magnus said before moving in close.

Wrapping his arms around Magnus, Alec moved in and kissed him, the kiss started off as sweet and slow but soon got heated as hands began to roam. They broke apart breathless.

“Maybe I should have kept a couple of those condoms,” Alec laughed against Magnus’ neck.

“Don’t tease me, Alexander. You know I have to get going soon, I have to train.” Magnus groaned. “Can’t I skip this morning?”

“No, I hardly ever skip training so if you do they’ll think something is up.”

“I guess on the plus side I get to hit Jace,” he joked.

“Just be careful, he’s got angel blood remember, take care of my body!” Alec said smiling at him.

Alec and Magnus took a quick shower together, before getting dressed. Magnus hated putting on the entire black outfit, but he was Alec today so he’d have to grin and bear it. Magnus laid out an outfit for Alec to wear and watched him getting dressed. Magnus couldn’t help but giggle as he watched Alec trying to shimmy into a pair of skinny jeans. Magnus got Alec to sit, and he added necklaces and rings to his outfit and then undid the top couple of buttons on his shirt. “I’d never wear this shirt buttoned up to my neck Alexander,” Magnus said smiling.

“Do you need a hand with your hair and makeup?” Magnus asked

“What do you think?” Alec said. “If you don’t want to be seen looking like a clown I think its best you do it Mags.” Alec laughed.

Magnus kept the makeup to a minimum. He opted for a barely there mineral powder on his face, plain black eyeliner, just a swipe of grey shadow on his eyelids and clear lipgloss. Next, he styled Alec’s hair, using wax and gel to give his hair his usually up styled look and finished it off with a sprinkle of silver glitter.

“All done,” Magnus said stepping back. Now don’t go rubbing your eyes or you’ll end up looking like a panda.”

Alec laughed. “How naked do you feel right now without any makeup or jewellery on?” Alec asked Mags.

“I have jewellery,” Magnus said holding up his wrist. “I have this very practical and stylish watch.” He laughed.

“My poor baby,” Alec said. “All that black must be killing you.”

“I’m wearing hot pink boxers,” Magnus said turning so Alec couldn’t see his smile.

“You’re kidding right?” Alec said alarmed.

“You’ll just have to wait until tonight to see Darling. I’m running late.” Magnus gave Alec a quick kiss. “Be a good warlock boyfriend and open a portal for me please.”

“With pleasure,” Alec concentrated and opened a portal just outside the Institute but within the glamour so no mundane would see.

“Thank you, Alexander,” They kissed, it was slow and sweet. “Any problems call me.”

“You to Mags, have a wonderful day.”

Magnus grabbed Alec’s gear and walked into the portal. It was just after 8 am and he was meeting Jace in the training room.

Magnus walked into the Institute and right to the training area. He stored his bow and quiver and went in search of Jace.

Jace was nowhere to be seen. Taking off his coat, Magnus used Alec’s stele to activate a few runes, and he started working out. He’d watched Alec often enough to know his routine. He really enjoyed the feel of Alec’s muscles moving under his skin. Alec’s body truly was a work of art, and it took all his willpower not to touch himself.

“Sorry I’m late,” Jace said walking into the room, he looked exhausted.

“Still having trouble sleeping?” Mangus asked. Alec had told Magnus that Jace had sleeping problems. He’d offered to help, but Jace didn’t want to take a potion.

“Yeah,” He said but didn’t elaborate.

“I know you don’t like the idea of taking a potion but talk to Magnus, he can help Jace.”

“I might have to, I can’t be at the top of my game like this.” He said annoyed with himself.

“We can skip training if you’re not up to it,” Magnus said.

“I can kick your ass tired or not,” Jace said smiling.

“You think so? Bring it blonde.” Magnus laughed.

Jace smiled. “You’ve been spending way too much time with your boyfriend.”

Magnus realised that he’d slipped up calling Jace, Blonde.

“I guess he’s rubbing off on me,” Magnus said.

“What you two do in the privacy of your own home . . .” Jace started to say.

“Mind out of the gutter.” Magnus laughed.

Jace took off his t-shirt, and Magnus did the same and followed Jace out onto the mat.

Jace came at Magnus, but Magnus was quick and dodged the attack before moving into attack Jace. Magnus held his own during the sparing session. He’d spent countless years studying dozens of different martial arts.

“Are you taking it easy on me,” He asked Magnus.

“No, you’re not the only one who’s tired,” Magnus explained.

“That’s your boyfriend's fault,” Jace said laughing. “I’m just happy that I’ve finally gotten used to the feedback from our bond and I'm learning to ignore it. You two never stop, when do you sleep?”

Magnus wanted to come back with a witty comment but left it alone because Alec would have just blushed and dropped the subject.

“Alec,” Magnus heard a voice behind him and turned to find Maryse staring at him.

“Mar. . .” Magnus started to say before correcting himself. “Good Morning Mother.”

She eyed him oddly and continued.

“I need the reports from yesterday’s mission.” She said.

“They’re on your desk,” Jace said. “I was the leader of that mission, therefore, my reports.”

“Can you give us a minute please,” Maryse asked Jace.

“Sure,” Jace said turning to leave the mat.

“You don’t spend much time here anymore,” Maryse said to Alec.

“I’m here everyday mother.”

“But you don’t stay, maybe you should consider spending a few night here every now and then.”

“I’m sure we’ve discussed this before, I live with my boyfriend, and you’re just going to have to deal with it.”

Magnus walked away from her, knowing that She’d already discussed this with Alec on numerous occasions. He made a mental note not to mention this conversation to Alec because he knew it would upset him.

Maryse turned and left the room not saying another word. Magnus grabbed a towel and was just wiping his face when he saw Isabelle approaching. He smiled at her, she looked amazing. Magnus could never understand how Alec could be so clueless about fashion and yet his sister always looked like she’d walked off the cover of Vogue.

He guessed it came down to their parents. Alec had been raised to be a warrior and a leader, they had been grooming him to take over the Institute one day. Isabelle was raised to be a warrior too like Alec, but she was also groomed to marry well to strengthen the Lightwood name. It all came down to power and connections in the world of ShadowHunter politics.

Alec choosing Magnus over his duty had been a huge blow to his parents, he imagined that the pressure on Isabelle to marry well would be high on their parent's agenda now, thankfully Isabelle was as headstrong as she was beautiful and she would follow her heart, not her parent's wishes. Magnus was grateful every day that Alec had done exactly that, followed his heart, he couldn’t imagine what his life would have been like without Alec, and he didn’t want too.

“Good Morning,” Isabelle said as she approached him. Jace had returned and was standing beside him.

Magnus hugged her on instinct, and she looked at him and smiled. “What was that for?” She asked.

“What I can’t miss my little sister?” Magnus said.

Isabelle eyed him for a moment. “I  missed you too Alec,” she said smiling at him.

“There has been a report of strange crab-like animals in a building down by the markets.” She said. “Are you guys up for a mission?”

“Always,” Jace said.

Magnus just nodded in agreement.

“Meet me in Ops in 30 minutes, you both need to shower, you stink!” She said crinkling her nose at them and laughing.

Magnus made his way to Alec’s room. He still kept the room at the Institute just in case, and he has some spare clothes, etc. stored there. He took a quick shower and walked back into the room to find Isabelle sitting on the bed.

“I thought we were meeting in Ops?” He said to her.

“We are, but I wanted to check on you, I know mum is giving you a hard time again about not living here.”

“She wouldn’t be Maryse if she didn’t,” Magnus said.

Isabelle nodded. She noticed the hickey’s on Alec’s chest, neck, collar bone and even high on his hip which peaked out from his towel and smirked.

“You’ve been busy,” She teased pointing to his neck.

Magnus shrugged he wasn’t embarrassed by a few hickeys. He started dressing as Isabelle watched him and then fussed with his hair in the mirror.

Isabelle eyed him suspiciously and then realised what was going on.

“Magnus?” She said testing him.

“Yes?” Magnus said not thinking.

Isabelle laughed. “What have you two done?”

“What?” Magnus stammered. “I thought you were asking . .” he tried to say, but Isabelle cut him off.

“You’re not Alec,” She said matter of factly.

“What do you mean? Of course, I am.”

“Oh it's his body, no glamour happening but you’re not him.”

Magnus smiled you just couldn’t fool Isabelle. “What gave me away?”

“Well firstly the hug, I could have let that go if it was only the hug but you didn’t blush when I spotted your hickeys and you dressed in front of me, Alec would never do that.”

“Ah I never thought of that,” Magnus laughed.

“Plus Alec would never have taken a second look at his hair.” She explained.

They both laughed, and Magnus explained everything to Isabelle.

“That sounds like so much fun,” Isabelle said.

“So far it has been, last night was . .” Magnus had caught himself before he finished.

“Oh, you didn’t!” She laughed. “Naughty, naughty.”

“It was Alexander’s idea,” Magnus said laughing.

Isabelle beamed. She never imagined her brother living this life, it filled her with such happiness knowing her brother had someone like Magnus in his life that loved him so completely and unconditionally.

“You’re so good for Alec, you’ve really brought him out of his shell. I am so happy he has you in his life.” Isabelle hugged Magnus tightly.

Magnus smiled at her. “Only you, my beautiful Isabelle would think that. I’m sure your mother believes I am corrupting him.”

“Alec and I aren’t that different, he just needed a little help to find himself. My mother is clueless when it comes to her children.”

“Are you OK going out on this mission?” She asked realising Magnus wasn’t exactly a trained warrior.

“I'll be all right, Alec taught me how to use his bow and you know I can hold my own in a fight.”

“OK, magical backup would be a nice change.” She said.

“Ah, no magic sorry. Magic goes with the body.” He explained.

“Bummer,” She said then her eyes grew wide. “So Alec is walking around in your body with your magical powers?”

“Yes but don’t worry, he’s a natural. I was actually very impressed how quickly he learnt to control it.”

‘We better get going, Jace will be waiting.”

They went past the armoury to pick up Alec’s bow and quiver and to grab a few other items before meeting up with Jace in Ops.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a little fun with Magnus magic and goes to his first appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a little short, life has gotten way too busy and I am struggling to find time to write. Hope you enjoy this little chapter and I promise to make the next chapters longer.

After sending Magnus thought the portal to the Institute, Alec decided to use his magic to spring clean the apartment. Lifting the furniture and cleaning and dusting everywhere. Once he was finished he grabbed another cup of coffee and went out onto the balcony. He felt a little drained, he had to remember that magic wasn’t infinite and he needed to recharge.

Magnus’ phone rang and Alec looked at the display, it was Luke.

“Good morning Luke,” Alec said answering the phone.

“Morning Magnus. I wanted to thank you again for everything you did yesterday to help Adam.”

“How is he feeling today?”Alec asked.

“Much better thanks to you.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“Guess we owe you again.” Luke laughed.

“I’ll add it to your tab,” Alec said smiling to himself. Of course, Magnus would never have actually charged Luke for his services. Alec had noticed since moving in with Magnus that he hardly ever actually charged Downworlders. He made a very good living from his clients and Alec was quite sure that Magnus has a small fortune stored away somewhere. Not that he cared. Money was never something he ever worried or cared about.

“You’re coming to the meeting at the Institute on Thursday I assume?” Luke asked.

“Of course,” Alec said. He had been trying for months to get a representative from the Downworld races to come in for a meeting to discuss issues and problems, and the aim was to try to promote trust between them all and to fix strained relations. Not everyone liked his idea, on both sides, but Alec knew that if the Nephilim were to survive, they needed to work with the Downworlders and not against them like they have in the past. He was aware that it wasn’t going to be easy, neither side was willing to give an inch, but he hoped he could change that.

“Luke I understand your resistance. No one knows the Nephilim as well as we do, but we need to give this a chance. These are a new breed of shadowhunter, they just might finally be the saviours of all of us.”

“I trust Alec, and I know his intentions are good, but I am still wary, I just can’t trust the clave.”

“Me neither but I trust Alexander with my life, which is why we need to try. It can’t hurt to attend a few meeting and see what happens.”

“OK, I’ll see you Thursday,” Luke said hanging up.

Alec was glad to know that Luke trusted him and he understood his misgivings. Luke had been a shadowhunter once, and he knew better than anyone the way the Clave did things but it was Alec’s hope to promote change, and he felt that maybe it was his life work to do so.

Magnus’ phone whistled, it was a reminder about his meeting at 11 am. He still had 30 minutes and decided to take a cab. He arrived at the address a few minutes before 11 am. He read the plaque near the door, ‘NYC Ladies Knitting Guild.’ Taking a deep breath, he pressed the doorbell and waited. A moment later an elderly woman opened the door. She had to be in her 70’s with silver hair and a kind smile. She looked like a sitcom grandmother.

“May I help you?” She said eyeing him suspiciously.

“I’m Magnus Bane,” He said.

“Oh Mr Bane,” Her eyes lit up. “Thank you for coming.” She opened the door wider and motioned for him to enter.

Alec found himself standing in a long hallway, with at least half a dozen doors coming off it, most were closed. The walls were painted a cheerful lemon, and we’re covered with photos.

“I’m Joyce Renolds, the Guild’s Vice President, please follow me the ladies are waiting.”

Alec followed her down the hall, glancing at the photos as they went. They showed women knitting, proudly holding up creations, parties and even what looked like a Christmas party with dozens of children. Joyce led him into the last room on the left. The room opened up to a large space set up like a boardroom. It held a huge table surrounded by at least 16 chairs, all of which were taken except for two. The walls were covered with photos as well as some intricate tapestries.

“Ladies, Mr Bane,” Joyce said as they walked into the room. Joyce motioned for Alec to take the chair at the head of the table and she sat down in the empty one to the left of it.

All the women in the room looked at him expectantly.

“How can I be of assistance ladies?” Alec finally said since no one was talking.

A woman at the other end of the table finally spoke up.

“Mr Bane,” She started. “I’m Jane Woods, the President of the Guild.”

 Alec smiled at her. She looked to also be roughly in her 70’s, but her hair was a very white and hung in a long ponytail.

“Approximately 2 weeks ago we had a book stolen from us, and we need you to find out by who and to retrieve it for us.”

“A book?” Alec asked.

“A knitting book,” She said.

“Knitting?” Alec asked confused.

“It’s not an ordinary knitting book, it’s Magical. The book contains patterns for various items of clothing, and each item bestows the wear with a gift, such as good health, good fortune, etc.”

“OK,” Alec said, but he was still a little confused.

“We have had the book for, over a century, it was gifted to us by Marcella Lott.”

She stopped, and Alec realised that he was meant to recognise the name.

“I see,” He said seriously. Obviously, Marcella was a warlock.

“We have been caring for this community for over 200 years. Marcella entrusted us with the book for those in need only. We made a promise to always use it when it was absolutely necessary, and we have strict rules in place to ensure it is never abused.”

“Ladies,” Alec said standing. “I think I can help you.”

“We have to be upfront with you Mr Bane,” Jane said.

“Please call me Magnus.” He said.

“Magnus we run numerous charities, we do not have a lot of money, but what little we have we can give you as we realise you charge for your services.”

 Alec looked around, his eyes falling on the ladies around the table and their smiling faces. His attention drifting to a photo of Jane, Joyce and another woman holding up an incredible intricate knitted blanket.

“Did you knit that?” He said pointing to the blanket.

Jane followed his eyes and smiled. “Oh yes, it was a group effort, Joyce, Maggie and myself. It took us 3 weeks to complete.”

“It's amazing work, all these photos show amazing work, you are very talented.” He smiled at them all.

“Yes I do charge for my services, but my fee isn’t always monetary. I’d happily track your thief and find your book in exchange for a blanket.”

The ladies around the table all smiled widely at him.

“Thank you, Magnus,” Jane said, Alec could hear the emotion in her voice. “It would be an honour to knit one for you, perhaps a wedding blanket for you and your boyfriend.” She said smiling.

“I’d love that, thank you.” Alec had been reading up on mundane history and ritual, thanks to Magnus’ encouragement and he had read about wedding blankets, they were said to give the couple who used it on their marriage bed a happy life together and a loving family.

Joyce giggled.

“Can you show me where the book was kept?” Alec asked.

Joyce stood, followed by Jane and they led Alec across to the door at the end of the hall. The door opened up to a vast library. The walls were covered in bookshelves from top to bottom, scattered around the room were small tables, and a few were occupied by women knitting and chatting.

In the middle of the far wall was a large glass trophy case, inside it Alec could see ribbons and medals and in the middle stood two pedestals. On one of the pedestals held a cookbook. ‘The woman's guide to cooking.’ It looked ancient and well worn. The pedestal next to it was empty.

They walked closer to the trophy case.

“This is where the book was kept,” Jane said sadly.

The case seemed to be locked. “Is it always locked?” Alec asked.

“No it never used to be, we’ve only started locking it since the book was taken, we didn’t want the cookbook to be stolen too.”

“I assume it is also magical?” He asked.

“Yes, very much so, we believe it would have also been taken if it had been here but it was with one of our members, she was using it to bake cupcakes for a local community centre’s bake sale,” Jane explained.

“We never saw the need to lock things before,” Joyce said sadly.

Alec held up his hand and concentrated. He could feel a slight tingle as if there was residual magic.

“Ladies,” Alec said turning to them. “I will need to return and bring a few things with me. I can sense magic, but it's very faint. I’ll need to prepare a potion, but it will take a little time to prepare.” Alec hoped he sounded convincing. “Would tomorrow morning be OK?” he asked.

“Of course,” Jane said, “There is always someone here and we officially open at 8 am.”

“Please don’t let anyone touch the area,” Alec said.

“No one has,” Joyce said. “We didn’t want to compromise the crime scene.”

Jane laughed. “Joyce enjoys police and crime dramas.” She explained.

Alec smiled, he really liked these ladies.

“Would it be OK to bring Alexander with me tomorrow?”

“Oh, that lovely man of yours!” Joyce exclaimed.

Alec smiled.

“Sorry,” Joyce said. “It’s just that everyone knows about The Warlock and The Shadowhunter who fell in love.” She sighed.

“It’s a little unorthodox our relationship I know.” He said.

“We think it's romantic,” Jane said. “Not everyone gets to find true love.”

“Indeed, it only took me 400 years,” Alec said smiling.

“We all don’t have that sort of time,” Jane said sadly. “But we shouldn’t keep you. I am sure you are a very busy man.”

“I’ll be back  tomorrow, say about 10 am.”

“Perfect, and Thank you again, Magnus, you have no idea how much this means to us.”

“My pleasure ladies.”

 Joyce walked Alec out, and he left feeling happy and upbeat. He really hoped Magnus would be able to help them. Alec made some notes on Magnus’ phone and sent him a quick text.

_‘Appointment went really well. Lovely group of ladies. Let's talk tonight. Hope you’re having a good day. Love you. Xoxo’_

Alec checked Magnus’ phone, he didn’t need to be at the Institute until 2 pm. He has plenty of time, so he decided to walk and pick up some lunch on the way.

As he walked, he noticed the glances he occasionally got from the mundanes going about their daily business. Alec usually walked around glamoured, so he wasn’t used to people seeing him. And since he was Magnus today he was sure that Magnus turned more than his fair share of heads. Magnus was the type of person people noticed.

Alec had just walked into a deli when his phone chimed. He smiled when he saw the text was from him.

_‘All going well, trained with Jace, had a lovely chat with your mother, now out on a mission with Jace and Isabelle.’_

Alec doubted the conversation with his mother was fun, he'd ask Magnus about it later. He got a second text.

_‘Isabelle guessed I’m not you, don’t worry she won’t say anything. Love you more. Xoxox’_

Alec shook his head, of course, Izzy would figure it out. He knew if anyone could it would be her. She knew Alec too well. Alec sent Magnus another text.

_‘Be safe, text me later.’_

The one thing Alec had noticed this morning was that Magnus didn’t seem to be as hungry as he usually was, but his body appeared to crave sweet. Alec ordered a roast beef sandwich, a bottle of water and a small choc chip muffin.

He sat in the corner of the deli and eating happily, watching people rush by. Alec heard someone clearing their throat behind him and turned to see an attractive woman looking back at him smiling.

“May I?” She said pointing to the empty seat at his table.

“Of course,” He said. Alec glanced around the deli and noticed that there were plenty of empty tables. He gave the woman a curious look.

“No one should have to eat alone,” She said smiling.

Alec smiled at her and took a sip of his water.

“You don’t remember me do you?” She asked.

“Sorry no,” Alec said honestly. If Magnus remembered her, he’d have no way of knowing.

“We met at Pandemonium over 6 months ago.” She said.

“I have a terrible memory,” Alec said trying to cover.

“Kiara Williams,” She said offering her hand.

“Magnus Bane, very pleased to meet you again,” Alec said embarrassed and shaking her hand firmly.

“It’s OK, I’m not offended that you don’t remember me, I’m sure you meet a lot of people.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked.

“A man as gorgeous as you must have  suitors lined up around the block.” She said flirtily.

Alec blushed despite himself.

“Not exactly but thank you,” he said.

“I seem to recall you mentioning a young man who had caught your eye,” Kiara said smiling.

“Alexander,” Alec said the timing put it to roughly when they had met.

“How did that work out for you?” She asked.

“Since we live together, I would say extraordinarily well.” Alec smiled.

“Love at first sight was it?” She teased.

“Not quite but we finally sorted things out and couldn’t be happier.”

“Lucky for both of you.” She smiled and then winked. “I guess it's not an open relationship?”

Alec almost choked on his sandwich.

“No, I’m one heart, one soul at a time type of guy.” He said composing himself.

“Shame,” She said finished off her sandwich. “I need to get back to work. If you do find yourself suddenly single again and in need of a distraction, give me a call.” Kiara said handing Alec her card.

Alec was a little shocked but accepted the card and watched her walk away, hips swinging. He noticed a few other men in the deli giving her an appreciative glance, but of course, she was not his type at all.

He suddenly wondered if she’d be Magnus’. Taking a breath, he pushed that thought from his head. He had no doubts when it came to Magnus, and he trusted him completely.

He did wonder though, did Magnus get hit on often? He made a mental note to ask him.

Alec left the deli and made his way to The Institute. He was early, so he sat outside in the park close by and enjoyed the afternoon sun. He never had the time to just sit, it was a nice change. So far his day as Magnus had been pretty great.

Alec sent Magnus a text, asking how his day was going. He hadn’t heard anything from him in over an hour and figured he was just busy.

He was just about to make his way to the Institute when Magnus phone rang. He didn’t recognise the number.

“Magnus Bane,” He said answering.

“Mr Bane, Gerald Martin.”

“How can I help you, Mr Martin?”

“My company has a large yacht The Endeavour, and we seem to have picked up a few uninvited guests. I was given your name by an acquaintance who said you may be able to help us relocate them.”

“I see,” Alec said.

“It would be preferable if you could do it today, we are willing to pay twice your usual fee because of the short notice.”

 Alec thought for a moment, it was probably mermaids or Kelpies. He should be able to handle it.

“If you send me the address I can be there about 3.30 pm,” Alec said.

“Perfect, Thank you, Mr Bane, I’ll text you the details shortly. Good Bye.”

“Good bye Mr Martin,” Alec said smiling.

Looking at the phone, he frowned. Still no text from Magnus. He made his way to the Institute, he didn’t want to be late.

Alec was just walking into Ops when he sees his mother striding purposely towards him.

“You’re late.” She growled.

“Nice to see you too Maryse,” Alec said annoyed. “And it's 2 minutes to 2 pm, so I am early.” He corrected.

Maryse huffed and strode off to the open alcove in which they wanted the portal created. He saw the Clave representative and her guards waiting.

Alec nodded graciously and opened the portal to Idris.

The Clave representative didn’t even acknowledge his presence, she just nodded to Maryse and walked through after her guards.

 Alec closed the portal and stared at his mother. She was doing her best to ignore him. Not in the mood to deal with her he shouted. “I’ll send you an invoice,” and then turned to leave.

He was surprised when his mother grabbed his arm.

Alec looked at her with a surprised expression, and she immediately let go of him.

“I need to talk to you,” She said. And took off for her office. Alec had no choice but to follow.

“About?” Alec said as they entered the room.

“Alec,” she said.

“What about him?” He asked annoyed.

“Alec has responsibilities. If he ever wants to run this Institute he needs to be here.”

Alec felt the anger boil up in him. He wanted to yell at her. Tell her to butt out of his life and just get over it, his relationship with Magnus was not going anywhere, and she had to deal with it. But of course, he couldn’t and wouldn’t explode. He was currently Magnus, and he would never do anything to harm him or his reputation.

“Maryse, Alec is a grown man, and where he chooses to live is up to him. It’s not mine or your decision to make.”

“Can you honestly tell me that you did not encourage him to move out?” She snarled.

“Yes, I can honestly tell you it was not my idea. Of course, when Alec suggested he move in, I agreed immediately he is my boyfriend after all.”

Maryse looked at him, her face showed no emotion.

“I think this is a conversation you need to have with Alec,” Alec waited for her to say something and when she didn’t, he turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus goes on a mission with Jace and Izzy and things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the Kudos and the kind comments, really brightens my day. Sorry for the delay in updating, real life had been very hectic but i've finally finished the next chapter. Enjoy.

It took Magnus and the others 40 minutes to reach their destination. Magnus started to remember how much he hated walking. He understood why they had avoided public transport, but he didn’t understand why they couldn’t drive. Could they drive? He wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen any of them besides Simon driving. He wondered if Alec could drive. He’d have to teach him. Magnus still had his car stored away. It'd be good to take it out for a run, it had been years since he’d last taken it out on the open road.

Magnus was so lost in thoughts of his first driving experience that he hadn’t noticed the others had stopped. He almost walked right into Jace, who gave him an odd look.

Jace took out his stele and started to remove his gear, he passed the stele to Magnus and turned around. Magnus realised that he wanted Magnus to activate some of his runes, but he had no idea which ones.

Isabelle gave him a look and directed him to the ones to activate, trying to ensure that Jace didn’t notice. Magnus passed the stele back to Jace, and Isabelle asked Jace to activate her runes.

When Jace turned to Magnus, he quickly removed his gear and let Jace activate his runes for him. Jace activated his Soundless, heightened speed, accuracy, agility and equilibrium rune very much the same combination he’d activated on Jace. Magnus wasn’t prepared for the rush when Jace activated his runes. He let out a gasp. It was so much stronger than when he did it himself. His whole body hummed and it felt like magic in his veins. It had to be the parabatai bond that made the difference.

“You ok?” Jace asked noticing once again Magnus’ weird behaviour.

“Yeah, sorry, just a lot on my mind,” Magnus said trying to sound convincing.

“Mum’s been on his back about moving out again,” Izzy said trying to help Magnus out.

“Well head in the game Alec, forget Maryse.”

“I’m good,” Magnus said and focused on the building in front of them. He watched Jace and Izzy turn off their phones, and he did the same.

Jace outlined his plan to sweep the building, and they moved. Magnus followed behind Jace and Izzy. They couldn’t see or hear anything inside, but that didn’t mean it was empty or safe.

Jace made a gesture that Magnus recognised, and they fanned out, Magnus taking the left of the building.

Magnus had taken out his bow and had nocked an arrow, very much like he’d seen Alec do countless times before. He focused on the rooms ahead of him and looked for signs of demon activity.

The ground floor was clear, so they all swept upwards to Level 1. The moment they hit the landing Isabelle’s necklace began to glow dimly. Magnus couldn’t help the little smile that reached his lips. That necklace looked so much better on Isabelle than it ever did on Camille. He remembered the day he’d given it to her. The day he’d first laid eyes on Alec, the day they’d formally met, he still remembered the little-crooked smirk on Alec’s lips when he’d called him ‘Pretty boy’. How his life had changed since that moment, there had been some very dark moments since but the light that Alec had brought to his life and his heart outweighed it all.

As they pushed forward, Magnus could just pick up the faint smell of sulphur. Isabelle’s necklace now pulsed and glowed bright red.

“Demons,” Magnus said sniffing the air.

“Lot’s of demons,” Isabelle said motioning to her necklace.

Jace smiled. Jace was always happiest in battle, but thankfully these days he was less reckless, all thanks to Clary.

They moved quickly, checking each room as they moved. It seemed obvious that whatever was present in the building had currently taken residence in the room at the end of the hallway. Magnus suspected it was a boardroom or meeting room of some sort.

Ensuring the rest of the floor was clear they headed towards the large frosted double doors, there were no windows so they couldn’t see into the room, but they could make out shadows as creatures moved passed the doors inside the room.

Jace motioned to the door, and Magnus understood what he wanted to do. Isabelle opened one of the doors just enough for Magnus to slip inside and scope the area, bow at the ready.

Inside the dimly lit room, Magnus could see at least 4 shax demons off to one corner and what looked like two bodies on the floor. Not good. In the middle of the room stood a huge Kuri who’s attention seemed to be on the pack of Drevak demons huddled together in the other corner of the room.

Not good, Magnus thought, there were too many demons for just the three of them to take on alone, and it seemed very odd to have such a combination of different demons all in once place. It was obviously the work of someone. These demons weren’t known for being social with other species.

Magnus felt movement beside him, and he knew it was Jace and Isabelle.

They all silently stepped back, they needed to inform The Institute what they had found. Isabelle reached behind herself for the door and instantly realised it was a mistake, the door squeaked only slightly, but it was enough to get the attention of the Kuri.

It turned towards them, it's pincers opening and closing, poison dripping from its fangs. It made a strange whining noise which seemed to call the other demons to attention.

Not waiting, Magnus let an arrow fly, and it hit the Kuri in the middle of his body mass. The demon screamed and fell to the floor thrashing about. The shax demons turned and launched themselves at the group. Magnus saw Isabelle’s bracelet turn into a sharp staff and she lunged forward piercing the first Shax demon, and it burst into dust. Jace made quick work of a second shax, Magnus fired at the remaining two, he hit one perfectly, and it exploded into dust, his next arrow missed the second, bouncing off its armour. Magnus swore under his breath as he nocked another arrow but Jace was there to dispatch the last Shax.

They all turned towards the Drevak demons who were lurching towards them fast. Magnus let arrow after arrow fly. Taking out at least 5 Drevak demons but there were still more advancing. Jace ran forward blade slashing, taking out two of the advancing Drevak's. Izzy took out a first and turned to take out a second but didn’t notice the Drevak that had managed to move behind her. By the time she saw it, it was too late, it had lunged forward and stung the back of Izzy’s left leg. Three of the stringing needles had broken off and were stuck. Izzy screamed with pain and fell.

Magnus heard Isabelle scream and turned. Dropping his bow, he pulled out his blade and lept between Isabelle and the remaining two Drevak demons. He spun and slashed and made quick work of them and then dropped to Izzy’s side.

“Drevak stings,” he yelled at Jace who was running towards them. Magnus carefully removed the needles from her leg and lifted her gently into his arms. “We need Magnus,” He yelled at Jace.

“I’ll check the mundanes and be right behind you, go, I’ll call him.”

Jace pulled out his phone and turned it on, he ran over to the unconscious figures in the corner. They were alive, but he was sure that the Shax demon’s had laid their eggs under their skin. They would need to be taken to the Silent Brothers for treatment.

Jace called Magnus and swore when he got his voice mail. Hanging up he tried again, and this time Magnus answered.

“Hi Jace,” Magnus said happily.

“Izzy’s been hit with Drevak stings, we need a portal,” Jace said urgently.

Alec was stunned for a moment not sure what to do, then he realised he was Magnus, and he had his powers, and he needed to help his sister. He concentrated hard on Jace and opened a portal, hoping it was in the right place.

“I’m on my way back to the Institute. I’ll be waiting,” he said as he turned to head back to the Institute. He was only a few minutes away from having just left.

Alec walked back into The Institute and instantly heads turned. Maryse was in Ops. He walked up to her and explained.

“Isabelle has been attacked by a Drevak, they are on their way back, I will need to treat her immediately.”

Even before she had a chance to say anything, Magnus flew through the doors of the Institute carrying Isabelle who was writhing in pain. Jace trailed after them.

“Her bedroom,” Alec snapped, and they rushed to it.

Magnus lay Isabelle on the bed. Maryse rushed in with medical supplies. She removed her daughter's boots and cut away her jeans. The puncture wound from the needles oozed with a black liquid. Alec took a cloth and dampened it with some antiseptic, cleaning away the wounds.

“The needles are gone, I have already pulled them out. I’ve activated her Iratze rune but that’s only helping with the pain, she needs warlock help.” Magnus said looking at Alec.

Alec looked grim, and Magnus knew he was worried he wouldn’t be able to heal her.

“Everybody out,” Magnus yelled.

“I’m not leaving,” Maryse said sternly.

“Magnus needs to work and work fast mother, you have to go. He needs all his concentration and strength for this.” Magnus said to Maryse. She looked like she was going to fight but instead turned and left, motioning everyone else to leave with her.

“Alec, stay, I will need your strength,” Alec said to Magnus, needing him for more than a magic boost. He had no idea how to heal.

Once everyone was gone, Magnus took Alec’s hand. “You can do this Alexander.” He said. “Magic comes naturally to you.”

“I don’t know if I can Magnus,” Alec said worriedly.

“You can, and I’ll be right beside you, I’ll help you with the spell to recite.”

Magnus took Alec’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Concentrate on the wound, we need to burn away the poison,” Magnus told him.

“Repeat every word I say,” He said and started reciting the spell.

Alec held out his hand and began to recite the spell. He could feel the magic building and flowing out of him and could see the warm blue glow that was falling over Izzy’s wound.

Alec recited the spell word for word as Magnus held his hand sharing his strength. They repeated the spell 3 times to ensure that all the poison had been leeched out of Izzy’s system.

Isabelle was pale, but her breathing and pulse had returned to normal. Magnus left the room briefly to inform Maryse and the others that Isabelle was out of danger and was resting comfortably. Maryse, Jace and Clary visited her briefly but then left Magnus and Alec to watch over her.

Alec was exhausted. He felt so tired he could hardly lift his arms, it took all this strength to text Mr Martin to tell him he’d need to push back their appointment due to an emergency. Mr Martin had texted back that he’d be available until 8 pm. Alec promised to text him once they were on the way.

Magnus and Alec sat side by side waiting. Alec drifting off, his head on Magnus’ shoulder.

“You make the cutest couple,” Izzy said her voice a little croaky. Alec and Magnus both jumped.

“You scared me, Izzy, never do that again,” Alec said hugging her close.

“It was just a Drevak demon Alec,” Izzy said rolling her eyes.

“I was so scared I wouldn’t be able to heal you.” He whispered.

“You obviously did,” Izzy said. “Having fun playing Magnus?”

“Keep your voice down Izzy,” Alec said. “and yes I totally am.” He smiled.

“You should have seen Magnus out there on the field, he can really kick ass,” Izzy said smiling.

“I thought it would be a quiet day, I never expected Magnus to see any action,” Alec said honestly.

“Alec you know I know how to handle myself in combat,” Magnus said.

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t worried about you,” Alec said kissing him sweetly.

“Know you know how I feel every time to leave for work,” Magnus told him.

“I better go tell mum you’re awake,” Alec said standing.

“Umm I think I should probably do that,” Magnus said looking at him.

“Oh right,” Alec laughed forgetting.

Magnus found Maryse in her office.

Magnus knocked and then entered.

“Izzy is awake,” Magnus said as she looked up at him.

When she didn't say anything, he turned to leave.

“Alec,” Maryse said getting up from her seat. “Thank Magnus for me.”

Magnus was not expecting that, he couldn’t remember the last time Maryse had thanked him for anything let alone used his name. She usually didn’t address him directly or called him Warlock, which really annoyed Magnus, but he always kept his mouth shut.

“I will,” Magnus said and left the room.

He headed back to Isabelle’s room to find it full of people. Jace and Clary were sitting on her bed laughing. Raj had brought her something to eat, and there were two other shadowhunters he didn’t know by name chatting away.

Alec was standing off to the corner watching everyone.

“You look exhausted,” Magus told him.

“I am a little,” Alec admitted.

“Your mum just thanked me.” He said smiling.

“She what?” Alec asked.

“She told me to thank Magnus.”

“Wow,”

“I know, maybe one day she might be able to say it to my face.”

“Well miracles do happen,” Alec said smiling at him.

Jace came over to stand with them.

“A squad checked out the building, no more signs of demon activity and the mundanes have been taken to the Silent brothers, they should be able to help remove the demon eggs and then wipe their memories.”

“That’s definitely an experience I wouldn’t want to remember,” Magnus said.

“Nice moves out there by the way, that flip and spinning attack to take out those last two demons was brilliant, I’ve never seen you do anything like that before.”

“I’ve been training with Magnus,” Magnus said quickly. “You know he’s pretty much a master in every martial art going.”

“Since when?” Jace asked.

“Since I found out my parabatai is more angel than the rest of us, got to try to keep up.” Magnus laughed.

Jace smiled at him and punched his shoulder playfully.

Alec looked over at Izzy, she loved all the attention, but he could tell she was clearly tired.

“OK everyone, my patient needs her rest.” He said raising his voice over the chatter.

Everyone gave Izzy a last hug and left the room.

“How are you feeling?” Alec asked.

“I’m good, the pain is almost gone, just tired.” She said honestly.

“Get some rest Izzy,” Alec said kissing her forehead.

“I will,” She promised.

“Sleep well Isabelle,” Magnus said hugging her tight.

“Thank you, Magnus, for having my back.”

“Always sweetheart.”

They left Izzy's room and walked a few doors down to Alec’s bedroom.

“I need a shower,” Magnus said. “What time is your next appointment?”

“When I text them,” Alec said as they walked into the room. “It seems they are there until 8.”

Magnus thought for a moment and then gave Alec a wicked smile.

“I have a proposition for you Warlock,” He teased.

“Oh really Shadowhunter,” Alec said laughing.

“Come shower with me, and I’ll go with you to your appointment, then we can grab dinner.”

“Hmmm,” Alec said smiling. “Sounds like it could be fun.”

Magnus grabbed some clean clothes and started for the bathroom.

Alec hesitated for a moment, “I’ll be right back,” He said and left the room.

Magnus stood staring at the door confused as to what Alec was up too. He returned with a huge smile on his face and held up a strip of condoms.

Magnus burst into laughter.

“Did you just steal those from Jace?” He asked.

“Well they were ours, these are the ones I sent to him last night,” Alec laughed.

Alec locked the door to his room, and they moved into the bathroom. Magnus started removing his dirty clothes. Usually, Alec would have watched him, but since Magnus was in his body, he turned and began to remove his own clothes which he folded neatly as he’d have to re-wear them.

By the time Alec was done Magnus was already standing beneath the hot spray of the shower, his head tilted back, revelling in the soothing feel of the water as it ran over his tired body.

Magnus was vaguely aware of the soft whoosh of cool air as the shower door opened and Alec stepped in behind him. In the next moment, he felt Alec’s body pressing up against him and his cock nestling against his cheeks.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, pressing the length of his hard cock against the crack of his ass. He smiled to himself as he felt Magnus tremble.

Magnus turned his head, seeking the warmth of Alec’s lips amid the shower’s mist and their tongue meet playfully. The strangeness of being in each other's bodies is forgotten as they kiss passionately. Magnus felt Alec’s hand moving down his body and it to stop resting lightly on top of his own. Alec directs their hands to Magnus’ now hard cock, and they both wrap their fingers around him, stroking gently up and down together.  

A groan of pleasure escaped Magnus’ lips as they broke their kiss. Magnus leant forward and braced himself against the tile of the shower wall. His body leaning onto outstretched arms in front of himself as he spread his legs wider and he presses his hips back against Alec.  

Alec can’t help the moan that escapes from his lips as he feels Magnus pushing back against him. He moves in closer, kissing the back of Magnus’ neck. Magnus can hear Alec tear open a condom and feels his body shift away for a moment. He instantly misses the contact, but in the next moment, Alec is rubbing the head of his cock against Magnus’ tight hole, and Mangus moans at the touch. Alec rubs the tip teasingly against and around him again, and they both moan out loud at the incredible sensations.

Alec moves his free hand over Magnus’ ass and runs a wet finger around him, slipping the tip of his finger inside. He hears Magnus gasp and feels him slowly pushing backwards, wanting more. Alec pushes his wet finger in deeper. Sliding it in and out of Magnus slowly, before adding another finger. His other hand is still moving with Magnus’ hand, along his cock stroking. Every now and then little blue sparks flow from Alec’s finger tips sending shivers through Magnus. Alec slides another finger inside him, and Magnus moans loudly.

Turning his head, looking over his shoulder at Alec he starts to beg, “Please Alexander, I need you inside me.”

Alec doesn’t hesitate he pushed into Magnus, with a gentle yet powerful thrust that filled him completely. Magnus felt his legs almost give out at the onslaught of erotic sensations surging through his body. The pain that he should have felt never came and Magnus were sure that Alec has used magic to make it as painless as possible. He could feel the tingle of magic everywhere Alec was touching him. His first thought has been that Alec was losing control of his magic again, but Alec’s calm, sure breathing told him otherwise. Alec was confidently using his magic to drive Magnus wild.

Alec moved one arm and wrapped it around Magnus’ chest, pulling him back tightly against himself while his other arm rested against Magnus’ stomach, hand and fingers still teasing and stroking his cock with slow seductive strokes.

Magnus could feel Alec groan softly as he thrust against him, his hardness filling him completely, then sliding out, over and over and Magnus tightens his muscles around Alec in time to the rhythm of his thrusts.

The hot spray of the shower pours down on them, rivulets of water falling sensually on to their entwined bodies and then gliding off in steamy silence. Their bodies move together in perfect tempo as Alec’s fingers stroke Magnus’ hard cock, and he feels himself getting closer and closer to cumming.

Magnus moans and tilts his hips just slightly to take even more of Alec into him and to get the perfect angle for Alec to tease his prostate. He uses his muscles to milk the hardness of Alec’s cock inside him. “So close,” Magnus moans over and over. “Come with me Alexander,” he says breathlessly.

Alec’s thrusts become more forceful as he gets closer to coming, he wraps his arms tightly around Magnus, pulling him as close as possible as he thrusts. His hand moves fast over Magnus’ cock, and a growl escapes his lips as his body starts to stiffen and he comes hard deep inside Magnus. The sound of Alec coming pushes Magnus over the edge, and he moans loudly as his own pleasure rushes through his body.

Leaning his head back, Magnus searches for Alec’s lips, and they kiss passionately, still joined together. Slowly Alec slides out of Magnus and turns him in his arms, pulling him in close.

“I love you,” Alec says between kisses.

“I love you too Alexander,” Magnus says kissing Alec deeply.

They stand under the spray of the shower a little longer just holding each other then quickly wash each other and rinse off. They dry off quickly and get dressed realising they had already spent almost an hour in the bathroom.

“So tell me about your appointment?” Magnus said smiling at Alec.

“Oh, do you know Marcella Lott?” Alec asks.

Magnus looked stunned for a moment and then smiled sweetly. “I haven’t heard that name for over 10 years. Marcella was an incredible warlock, the sweetest person you would ever meet and a friend.”

“Was?” Alec said with sad eyes.

“Yes, she was killed during The Uprising while trying to protect Downworlders from the Circle,” Magnus said sadly.

“I’m sorry Mags,” Alec said moving closer and taking his hand in his.

“My life was richer for knowing her,” Magnus said.

“Well, it seems she gifted the NYC Ladies Knitting Guild with two books, a cook book and a knitting book both with special powers.”

“That sounds so like Marcella, she loved mundanes.”

“The knitting book has been stolen, and I promised we’d try to help find it and also find out who took it,” Alec explained. “These ladies are so lovely, and they don’t use the books for themselves, they use them to help with community.”

“Sounds like a good job to take Alexander, I’m sure we’ll be able to help them.”

“Also they offered to pay you, but well I could tell they didn’t have much money, they do charity work after all but their knitting is incredible, so I’ve sort of bartered your services for a blanket.” He said quickly, hoping Magnus wouldn’t be upset with him.

Magnus just smiled at his boyfriend. “You’re getting quite a soft spot for mundanes shadowhunter.” He joked.

Alec blushed. “You’re not angry are you?”

“Not even slightly Alexander,” Magnus said pulling him close and kissing him. “Alexander, let's be honest I don’t really need money, but a good blanket is always hard to come by.”

“I told them we’d be back tomorrow, it seems we’re a famous couple in the Downworld,” Alec said smiling.

“Oh, I could have told you that.” Magnus laughed. “We are a constant topic of gossip.”

“Alexander, do you know how to drive?” Magnus asked.

“Umm no, I’ve never really had to learn,” Alec said, “Why?”

“It just seems to me that you shadowhunters spend an awful lot of time walking to missions and I don’t know why you don’t just drive.” He explained.

“Can you drive?” Alec asked.

“Yes, I learnt to drive in 1903,” Magnus laughed. “Cars have changed a lot since then as you can imagine. I actually own a car.”

“You do?”

“I have an original Porsche 550 Spyder, which you would be very impressed by if you knew cars at all,” Magnus laughed. “It was a gift, and I believe it's now worth millions.”

“Where is it?”

“In my parking spot, I have two places allocated to my apartment.”

“We should do for a drive,” Alec said excitedly.

“I’d love that, maybe we can get a weekend to ourselves and just drive.”

“We need to make this happen Mags,” Alec said hugging him close.

“We should check on Isabelle and then get to this appointment of yours,” Magnus told him.

They left the room and headed to Isabelle’s room walking hand in hand. Just as they reached her door, Maryse came out.

“She’s sleeping,” Maryse said quietly.

“How is she feeling?” Alec asked.

“Much better, thank you,” Maryse said, and Alec smiled.

“Anytime,” He said, feeling Magnus squeezing his hand.

“You’re leaving?” Maryse said turning to Magnus.

“I’m going with Magnus to visit a client, it sounds like Kelpie trouble.” He said. “I’ll be back bright and early tomorrow mother.”

“Have a good night,” Maryse said. “Both of you.” And she turned and made her way down the hall.

“I really expected her to say something since she’s already ‘talked’ to me about not being here enough today.”

Magnus smiled. “She had a similar talk with me too, this morning.”

“Maybe she’s coming around?” Alec said.

“Or she’s got other things on her mind,” Magnus said. “Either way lets get out of here while we can.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus go to meet Mr Martin and aren't too happy at what they discover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's taken so long to update. Real life had been really horrible lately and I just haven't been able to find the time to write. I'm not very happy with this chapter, I've re-written it twice already and it still feels blah to me but I'm posting it because I promised a friend an update. I may go back later when I have more time and make some changes.
> 
> Oh, and I didn't have a chance to do a second proof read so please let me know if there are too many spelling mistakes etc.
> 
> Cheers

Alec had offered to open a portal, but Magnus had a suspicion that Alec was still exhausted from healing Isabelle, so he suggested a cab.

Arriving at the address Gerald Martin has sent Alec found it to be a small marina. Magnus was sure that there wasn’t a boat or yacht that was worth under a million dollars in the place.

They approached the security gate and were met by a tall man who was dressed in a very expensive 3 piece suit.

“Mr Martin?” Alec asked looking at the man.

“Mr Bane, thank you so much for making time for us today.” Gerald looked over at Magnus and Alec couldn’t miss his eyes giving him the once over. Was this guy checking out Magnus? Checking him out he corrected in his head.

“Mr Martin, Alec Lightwood,” Alec said introducing Magnus.

“Yes, your reputation proceeds you.” He said smiling at Magnus.

“This way please gentlemen,” He motioned towards a yacht and took off towards it.

“He was checking you out,” Alec whispered to Magnus.

“He was checking you out actually, darling.” Magnus laughed.

“I didn’t like it,” Alec said.

“I’ve gotten used to it,” Magnus said

Alec stopped, “What do you mean?”

“Maybe we should discuss this later?” Magnus said motioning to Mr Martin.

“Oh right,” Alec said, and they moved to meet him. He was standing near the largest yacht in the small marina. The Endeavour was painted on the side in bold green lettering. The yacht looked very expensive and very new.

“You mentioned uninvited guests?” Alec said. “Care to elaborate?”

“I work for The Endeavour group, we are a financial investments firm. The Endeavour is our yacht, we use it to entertain clients. About 2 weeks ago, we threw a small get together for some of our more affluent investors. One of our directors thought that a particular type of unique entertainment would help loosen some tight wallets. Things went well, but our entertainment has refused to leave.”

Alec was confused, he really didn’t know what Mr Martin was saying, but Magnus knew exactly what was going on.

“So let me get this straight, you invited Mermaids and Kelpies on board to ‘entertain’ your clients.” Magnus put the emphasis on the word entertain.

“Yes,” Mr Martin said embarrassed. It suddenly clicked in Alec’s head, they’d basically hired Seeley call girls.

“What sort of agreement was struck with the Seelie folk?” Alec asked.

Mr Martin once again looked embarrassed. “I’m just an accountant, I’ve been tasked with taking care of this problem, I wasn’t here or part of the original agreement.”

It was evident to them that the poor man had gotten caught up in a problem, not of his doing.

“Let us go on board and have a chat with your guests,” Alec said.

Alec and Magnus climbed aboard. The yacht was very quiet. They turned on lights as they moved through the different sections of the yacht.

The dining area was completely empty, but it was a complete mess, it looked like someone had one hell of a party.

They continued to clear the areas one by one and finally moved down to the bedrooms. The first two rooms were empty but looked lived in. In the third bedroom, they found had 2 mermaids passed out on the bed.

Leaving them for the moment they moved on, the next few rooms were empty. On reaching the last room, they found the room in complete darkness, but they could make out movement inside. Magnus reached out for the light switch when a voice piped up.

“Please don’t, they are too bright, they hurt us.”

Alec lit up his fingers and held up his hand. Huddled in the corner of the room were 3 very young girls. At first, Alec was confused, they weren’t mermaids because they had no tails. Magnus sensed his confusion.

“You’re kelpie?” Magnus asked.

“Yes,” the older girl said.

“Why are you still in human form?”

“They took our bridles, we can’t transform without them.” She said her voice full of fear and sadness.

“Are there more of you?” Alec asked.

“There are 2 mermaids in one of the front rooms, they refuse to return to the water out of shame, and 3 more mermaids are in the spa on one of the upper levels.”

Magnus turned to Alec. “We need to get those two into the water, they can’t be out of water too long.”

“We are here to help, we will be back,” Alec said trying to sound sincere.

“We know you warlock, and you shadowhunter, we believe you.” The girl said softly.

Alec and Magnus made their way to the upper deck and found the spa, and there was indeed 3 mermaids in the spa. They looked scared. Alec used his magic to bring the two mermaids from the room to the spa. They dropped into the water listlessly. The mermaids in the water pulled them into hugs, concerned.

“Thank you, High Warlock.” One of the mermaids said in a sing song voice.

“Can you tell us what happened?”

“We were abducted from our home, my sisters and I.” She said.

“By who?”

“An evil man named Anderson. He enslaves my kind.”

“Where is your home?” Alec asked.

“I don’t know,” She said sadly.

“We need to go ashore for a moment, to talk to someone and get some answers,” Alec said.

“Please don’t leave us here.” She cried.

“We won’t leave you here, but for the moment you need to stay in the water, we will return you have my word.”

“Can he stay?” She said looking at Magnus. “He’s a friend to the Downworld.”

“Of course, I’ll stay with you,” Magnus said.

“Thank you Shadowhunter.”

“Are you sure?” Alec asked.

“Of course, go talk to Mr Martin, let's find out more about this Anderson and let's get these girls home.”

Alec stepped off the boat and found Mr Martin staring down at his phone.

“Mr Martin?” Alec said as he approached. “What can you tell me about a man named Anderson.”

“Umm not much, as I said I didn’t organise any of this. Mr Graves did all that.”

“Right well I need you to get in touch with Mr Graves then, and we need the details as to how to contact Anderson.”

“Mr Graves is a very important man and his time is very precious.”

“I don’t care. The guests you have on your yacht were not here by choice, they were kidnapped from their homes and forced into this situation.”

Mr Martin seemed genuinely shocked.

“Some of them are mere children, Mr Martin. I need answers now.” Alec said authoritatively.

Mr Martin scrolled through his phone for a moment and made a call. He walked away as he talked. Alec could hear him apologising for disturbing this Mr Graves, but he continued on asking for the information Alec needed. After a moment he made his way back to where Alec was standing.

“Mr Graves was unaware that the guest on board were there against their will, we will do anything we can to help. He’s sending me everything they have on Anderson.”

As he spoke his phone buzzed announcing he’d received an email.

“Please forward the information to me,” Alec said giving him Magnus’ work email address.

He started to make his back to where Magnus was onboard.

“It seems a Mr Graves dealt with Anderson, and he’s sent us his file.”

Alec handed Magnus the phone, and he opened the email. Scanning through it briefly. Alec read over his shoulder.

“This guy is some piece of work,” Magnus said shaking his head. It seemed for a price he could procure ‘entertainment’ of any shape and form. And from the file sent to them, The Endeavour group had paid handsomely for lots of such entertainment over the years.

“We need to stop this guy,” Alec said disgustedly as he read through the files with Magnus.

“First things first, we need to get these girls somewhere safe.” Magnus thought for a moment.

“I think Cat can help us.”

Cat was, of course, Catarina Loss, an incredibly powerful warlock and one of Magnus’ dearest friends.

“You should call her and ask her here,” Magnus said.

Alec was confused for a moment then realised he was still Magnus, and Cat would not recognise Magnus’ voice if he called her.

Alec called her number and waited. It rang out to voicemail, and he frowned.

“No answer.” He said to Magnus.

“Give it a moment,” Magnus said smiling.

A second later, a portal opened up, and Cat walked out smiling. “Cat hates phones,” Magnus said smiling.

“Magnus,” She said pulling Alec into a hug. Alec was taken by surprise and didn’t get the chance to react. Cat let him go and looked at him for a moment. “You’re not Magnus.” She said confused.

“Still as smart as ever I see sweet kitty cat,” Magnus said.

“Interesting,” Cat said as she looked towards Magnus.

“Do you always go around swapping bodies with your boyfriend, Magnus?” She laughed.

“Nope, first time, it's been eye opening.”

“I bet it has.” Cat turned to Alec. “Sorry, Alec.”

“No need to apologise to me Cat,” Alec said smiling.

“You’re not stuck are you?” Cat said joking.

“Ahh no this was a limiting spell,” Magnus explained. “We called to ask for a little help.” Magnus turned to the spa and Cat noticed the mermaids for the first time.

“These lovely creatures have been stolen from their homes,” Magnus told her.

“It seems a man named Anderson, kidnapped them and he’s been renting them out as entertainment.” Alec couldn’t help the anger in his voice.

“There are 3 Kelpies below too that are stuck in human form.”

“Right, so I guess you need me to help these girls relocate while you go after Anderson,” Cat said immediately understanding the situation.

“If you’re able we’d appreciate it Cat.”

“Of course I can,” Cat said smiling. “I have the perfect place for them to stay until we can get them home.”

Alec turned to the mermaids. “This is Catarina Loss, she will care for you while we try to find Anderson.”

“We know of Ms Loss, we will go with her.” The mermaid said.

Cat opened a portal and Magnus, and Alec helped the Mermaids out of the spa. Cat took the first two through and came back for the next three. Returning she smiled.

“They seem happier already,” Cat said. “Where are our Kelpies?”

“Downstairs,” Magnus said leading the way.

Cat helped the Kelpies through the portal and returned briefly to talk to Alec and Magnus.

“They are all in safe hands, find this guy and call me if you need any help,” Cat said.

“Thank you, Cat.”

Cat noticed Alec’s fingers sparking. “Alec word of advice, try to calm your anger, you don’t want to fry the guy just yet.”

Alec looked down at his hands. “Sorry, sometimes I forget I have the magic.”

“Cat you’d be proud, he’s a natural, He’s got so much more control than I had starting out.”

“I guess it's his training.” She said smiling. “After this is all over, you’ll have to explain to me why the little switcheroo.” She said as she opened up a portal and stepped through it.

“I like Cat,” Alec said watching her go.

“Me too,” Magnus said pulling Alec in close.

“Right, we’re running out of time, we need to go after this Anderson.”

“We have at most 3 hours before we swap back,” Magnus said.

They exited the yacht and found Mr Martin.

“Your guests are gone,” Alec said sternly.

“Thank you, we will transfer 5 times your fee immediately.”

“I thought we’d agreed to double,” Alec said.

“We had, but that was before I realised the situation. Please use the remaining funds to help those poor creatures.”

“Thank you, we will,” Magnus said as he took Alec’s hand and they made their way out of the pier area.

“So we have an office address and a phone number, want to try the office first?” Alec said.

“Yeah, if we don’t find him we could always call and try to setup a meeting.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Alec looked at the address again and concentrating opened up a portal.

“I know this part of the city, we should end up in an alleyway behind a coffee shop not too far away.”

“Let's do this,” Magnus said taking his hand and walking through the portal.

Magnus and Alec walked out of the portal exactly where Alec said it would be. Thankfully the alley was empty. Alec hadn’t thought about witnesses.

“How do you know if a portal will be seen or not?” Alec asked Magnus.

“Actually there is no way of knowing. Usually we just hope for the best and try not to open them in populated areas,” Magnus said. “Worse case scenario we can do a few memory wipes.”

“Ahh does the Clave know about that?” Alec asked.

“They don’t exactly approve, but the alternative is worse don’t you think?”

Alec thought for a moment, Magnus was right, the last thing they needed was mundanes going around talking about Portals opening up all over the world.

“OK so his office should be this way,” Alec said taking the lead.

They walked quickly, not paying too much attention to the people around them. Alec turned the corner and walked straight into a woman coming the other way.

“Oh by the Angel, I am so sorry,” He said grabbing the woman’s arm to stop her hitting the pavement.

She looked up at him dazed and then her face turned into a smile.

“That’s OK.” She said getting her balance. “It’s not every day I can say I got swept off my feet by someone so handsome.”

Alec tried not to blush, he heard Magnus giggle behind him.

“Sorry dear, he’s taken,” Magnus said smiling at the woman.

“Of course he is, all the good ones are.” She said smiling.

“Sorry again,” Alec said embarrassed.

“No problems, you make a very handsome couple.” She winked and walked off.

“Enjoy your evening,” Magnus called behind her.

“You too!” She called out as she crossed the street.

“You get hit on a lot,” Alec said to Magnus.

“Is that a question or a statement Alexander.”

“Both.” He laughed. “I got hit on in a coffee shop today, but we’ll talk about that later. We had a job to do.” Alec looked up at the building in front of them.

“This is it.” He said checking the file just in case.

They opened the foyer door and went inside. The building housed a series of offices on the lower floors with apartment above them.

They looked at the directory and found Anderson Entertainment easily. They had second-floor offices. Avoiding the lift, they took the stairs and made their way to the office. Most of the offices they passed were closed and dark, sadly Anderson Entertainment was too.

“Damn,” Alec said annoyed.

They heard a noise, and the lift dinged and opened. A cleaner with her cart moved down the corridor towards them.

“Are you looking for Mr Anderson?” She said.

“Yes,” Magnus said.

“He’s probably gone upstairs.”

“He lives in the building?”

“Yeah, the 7th floor. Apartment C I think.”

“Thanks.” They said together and went back to the stairs.

They ran up the stairs and made their way to down the hall to apartment C.

“Let's hope she’s right,” Alec said.

Alec knocked on the door, and they waited. They could hear movement inside, and a woman eventually opened the door.

“Yes?” She asked fear in her voice.

“We’re looking for Anderson,” Alec said.

“One second.” She closed the door, and they heard voices.

“She’s a Kelpie,” Mangus whispered.

The door opened, and a large man stood in the doorway. Both Alec and Magnus immediately recognised the rune on the side of the man’s neck. Anderson was no mundane, he was a shadowhunter and a member of the circle.

“It’s outside office hours gentlemen,” Anderson said not really looking at them.

Magnus pushed the door open, and they barged inside.

“We don’t care about office hours,” Alec snarled at him.

Looking up this time, it was evident that he immediately recognised the warlock standing in front of him and they heard the hitch in his breath when he realised that his companion was a shadowhunter.

Anderson pulled out a seraph blade from the back of his belt, but Alec was ready for him. Magic curled from his fingers, he grabbed the man by the throat and held him just off the ground. The seraph blade falling from his hand.

“Well well,” Magnus said circling Anderson. “I believe it's James Blackwell.” Magnus picked up the blade and placed it in his quiver which was still glamoured on his back.

Anderson struggled, and Magnus could tell that he was struggling for breath.

“You should let him down, we want to take him in, alive is much better than dead.”

Alec blinked and then realised how tight his hold around Anderson’s neck was. He let him down and relaxed the hold on him, adding extra holds around his arms and legs.

“It is Blackwell isn’t it?” Magnus asked.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Seriously?” Magnus said. “The rune on your neck is a dead giveaway, and since Samuel is dead, you can only be his little brother.”

Anderson fell quiet. There was no use in denying who he was but he wasn’t going to confirm it either.

Magnus looked around the room, it was sparsely decorated and very very clean. The woman who had answered the door was nowhere in sight.

“Where is she?” Alec asked almost reading Magnus’ mind.

Anderson said nothing.

Magnus moved and started to look around the apartment, he found a locked door and kicked it in. Inside were 3 Kelpies cowering in fear.

“Please don’t hurt us.” The larger of the three pleaded.

“We’re here to help you.”

“Who are you?” She asked.

“M . . “ Magnus almost said his name then realised he was still in Alec’s body. “Alec Lightwood of the New York Institute, I am here with Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

Magnus noticed the Kelpies relax and he almost saw a smile.

“Are you being held against your will?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, he has our bridles and those of our sisters.”

“Where?”

“Safe under the floor boards in the master bedroom.”

“Can you show me?”

She hesitated.

“Magnus has Anderson restrained.”

She slowly moved and made her way to the bedroom, she pointed to the rug at the side of the bed.

Magnus moved the rug and noticed a gap and some scratch marks. He knelt down and used his fingers to remove the boards. Just under them was a small safe.

“I don’t suppose you know the combination?” Magnus asked. The Kelpie nodded sadly.

Magnus thought for a moment then remembered his Stele. He took it out and drew an opening rune on the safe. He heard a click and tried the safe, it was open. Magnus smiled to himself. He knew learning all those runes would come in handy one day.

Inside the safe Magnus found 8 bridles, a ledger, a heap of cash and maps with areas circled. He looked around and found an empty duffle bag in the wardrobe, he emptied the contents of the safe into it, taking everything.

Taking out his phone he called Cat. This time she answered.

“Alec or Magnus?” She asked.

“It’s Magnus,” He said and laughed.

Cat laughed too. “I can’t wait to hear this story I must say.”

“Cat we’ve found 3 more Kelpies, and we have their bridles, well I have 8 so it seems we have two unaccounted for.”

Mangus could almost hear her frown.

“When a Kelpie dies the bridle disappears, they must be out there somewhere Magnus, trapped in human form.”

“I’ve found a ledger, and we have Anderson who is I believe James Blackwell.”

“I thought he was dead,” She said.

“So did everyone else. Can you come and pick up the girls.”

“Of course.”

Magnus walked the girls out to where Alec was holding Anderson. Cat opened a portal and stepped out.

“Hi, Cat,” Alec said.

“Hi,” She smiled.

Turning to the Kelpies, she smiled warmly.

“Come my dears, I will take you to the others, and we will take you home as soon as we can.”

Magnus moved to Cat and handed her the duffle. “Take this, we need to take care of him, and we’ll be along soon,” Magnus said.

“Of course,” Cat said turning and leading the Kelpies through the apartment and into the portal.

“You have no right,” Anderson yelled as Cat lead the Kelpies away.

“No right?” Alec barked. “Who do you think you are? What gives you the right to hold these women captive?”

“They aren’t women.” Anderson hissed.

“They may not be women, but they are living breathing beings, you have no right to take away their freedom for your own greed. You disgust me.”

Anderson laughed. “I would expect nothing else from a filthy warlock but you shadowhunter, you should know better.”

Magnus hissed. “You make me ashamed of my race. You don’t deserve to wear those runes I will take delight in watching each and every one of them being stripped from your body.”

Magnus pulled out his phone and called his mother.

“Mother, I need you to contact the Clave. We’re bringing in James Blackwell.”

Alec heard his mother gasp. “He’s dead.”

“He’s very much alive, and he’s been kidnapping downworlders and selling them to mundanes as entertainment.”

Maryse was silent for a moment not knowing how to respond. “I’ll contact the Clave immediately. Do you need help bring him in?”

“Magnus has him completely under control. We’ll be there in a few moments, expect a portal just outside the Institute.” Magnus said.

“Guards will be waiting,” Maryse said hanging up.

“Let’s get this trash out of here.”

“You’re a Lightwood?” Anderson said.

“So?”

“Your parents are traitors.” He spat.

“You just don’t get it, do you? Valentine is gone. The Circle is gone. You lost. And not because we were stronger but because you were wrong. Our place is not to fight the downworlders, our place is to fight with them, protect them and in turn protect the mundanes. People like you will never win while people like us draw breath.”

Alec looked at Magnus and felt his heart swell.

Alec opened a portal, and they dragged Anderson through it. They were met by 6 guards, a little bit of an overkill but better safe than sorry.

Alec and Magnus watched them drag Anderson away and listened to his screams.

“Sorry if I over stepped back there with my comments,” Magnus said quietly.

“Are you kidding? It’s like you took the thoughts out of my head and made them into words.” Alec pulled Magnus close. “I agree with every word you said, Magnus.”

“I love you,” Magnus said smiling at him.

“I love you more,” Alec said moving in to kiss him.

It was at that moment, as their lips touched that they both felt it. A shift, in reality, feeling themselves being ripped from the body they were in and thrown back into their own.

“Woah,” Alec said his head a little dizzy.

“Woah in deed,” Magnus said holding him tight.

“As much fun as it was in your body, I prefer the view from my own,” Magnus said before taking Alec’s lips with his own.

“I have to agree,” Alec smiled. “You’re much more fun to look at.”

They walked into the Institute hand in hand. Maryse was waiting at the door, Alec had no doubt that she had been watching their interaction outside.

“Incredible job you’ve done today, both of you. The Clave is incredibly impressed.” She said smiling.

“Thank you, Maryse,” Magnus said. Alec just smiled at his mother.

“They are shipping him out for questioning and sentencing immediately. A Clave team will be here in 15 minutes.”

“I should make myself scarce,” Magnus said.

“No,” Maryse said. “Magnus you should stay. I have already explained to the Clave that you were officially on this mission with Alec.”

“Mother?” Alec said confused.

“Alexander, Magnus has become an integral part of our team, and he deserves the same recognition. It is not unheard of for Shadowhunters to work with consultants.”

“Are you offering me a job?” Magnus asked smiling.

“I am, the work is dangerous, and the pay is lousy. What do you say?”

“Do I get dental?”

“You’re a warlock, do you need dental?” Maryse asked smiling.

“Ah no actually I don’t. OK sign me up.” Magnus laughed, and Maryse joined him.

Alec stood there in shock, wondering if he’d portaled them into another reality by accident.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anderson is interrogated and Jace, Alec and Magnus go out chasing leads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have written this chapter twice, the first time it was accidentally deleted by one of my sons, that will teach me for not saving and leaving my laptop unlocked. I'm not so happy with it the second time around but oh well. Sorry for any mistakes, I've only done a quick read through before posting.

Magnus and Maryse walked into ops talking and laughing, and Alec trailed behind them. Izzy and Jace watched Magnus with Maryse and gave Alec a confused look.

Alec walked over towards them.

“Before you ask, I have no idea what’s going on there. Mother just made Magnus a consultant, and it seems the Clave OK’d it.”

“What?” Jace said looking shocked.

Izzy just smiled. “Are you, you?” she mouthed to Alec, and he nodded.

“Izzy, what do you know that we don’t?” Jace asked.

“Nothing, well nothing much. Mum and I have just had a few heart to hearts lately.” She said smiling. “She wanted to be a better mother, and she’s making an effort to change. I have to say I’ve quite proud of her.”

“OK well, we’ll see how long this lasts,” Alec said still not convinced about the change in his mother.

“Are you pushing for Shadowhunter of the month or something?” Jace joked looking at Alec.

“We have that?” Izzy said laughing.

“First there is all this extra training you’re doing to Magnus and kept secret from us, and now you’ve gone and caught yourself a circle member.”

“What can I say, I’m just that good.” Alec joked.

They all laughed as they headed over to where Magnus and Maryse were standing.

“As much as I would love to call it a night, we still have to find out where our mermaids and Kelpies call home and we still have two kelpies out there that could be in dire need of our help,” Magnus said to the group.

“Alec, Jace, I think you should go have a chat with our guest,” Maryse said. “Magnus was telling me that you gave some documents to Catarina Loss, Magnus, Isabelle and I can go through those and see what we can find.”

Alec looked at Magnus and Magnus smiled at him. “Shouldn’t Magnus be in on the interrogation?” Alec asked.

“I know James, he despises all downworlders, and I honestly don’t think he’ll talk with Magnus there,” Maryse said.

“Alexander, I think I’d be of more use going through the items you took from the safe plus I need to contact Cat, she won’t trust anyone else.”

Alec thought for a moment, and it was clear that his mother was not excluding Magnus for any other reason than she thought it was the best way to handle things, so he agreed.

“OK, Jace lets go have a chat with our guest.” Jace nodded, and they look off for the basement levels what held the cells.

Magnus put in a call to Cat. “Hello dear, Mr Blackwell is in a cell as we speak, could you bring me the duffle?” He asked.

“Of course Magnus.”

“I’m at the New York Institute, you’ll have to portal outside.” Magnus saw Maryse motion to the door. “Maryse Lightwood will escort you inside.”

“Be there in 5,” Cat said hanging up.

Maryse walked to the entrance and opened the door just as the portal opened and Cat walked out.

“Hello Cat, very nice to see you again, I wish it were under better circumstances,” Maryse said.

“Maryse, nice to see you again too, and yes not the best of situations but we’ll help these poor creatures soon enough.” She said smiling.

Maryse lead Cat into the Institute and into Ops where Magnus and  Izzy were chatting.

Cat realised right away that Magnus was himself again.

“Hello, Isabelle,” Cat said.

“Hey Cat,” Izzy said smiling at the woman. “It’s been too long.”

“Hopefully once all this unpleasantness is over we can have a proper catch up over a nice meal.”

“Sounds like a good plan ladies, shall we?” Magnus said taking the duffle from Cat.

Since Magnus and Alec had started dating and moved in with one another. Isabelle and her family had become quite close with Magnus’ friends. Especially Cat, who was like family to him. Isabelle really liked Cat, she thought she was pretty amazing actually. Cat worked as a nurse helping mundanes. She didn’t have too, as a warlock she could pretty much do whatever she liked, but she had chosen to make a difference. As far as Isabelle was concerned that made Cat a very special person indeed.

Maryse led the group into a private room, and Magnus took out the contents and placed them on the desk in front of them.

There was at least 175K in cash, 8 Kelpie Bridles, A dark green ledger book and 3 large maps.

“I’ll start with the ledger if you are so kind to check out the maps,” Magnus said to the women.

Each woman took a map and opened them carefully.

Maryse’s map was the USA, and it had large red circles marked over at least 20 different cities. From the notes on the side, we realised that the circles represented wolf packs.

Isabelle’s map was of New York and the surrounds and had areas within the city circled. Even without looking at the notes Isabelle realised it must be showing Vamps because she recognised the address of the Hotel DuMort and it was circled in red.

The last map that Cat had was of Australasia. It has areas circles in red along the eastern and southern coasts of Australia as well as the west coast of New Zealand. The notes were clearing referring to Mermaids and Kelpie.

“OK well, it looks like our girls are from Downunder,” Cat said.

Maryse and Isabelle looked at her confused. “Australia, Downunder is a colloquial word the mundanes used for Australia because of its down under the rest of the world.”

“Ahh,” Maryse said.

Magnus had been flicking through the ledger reading as fast as he could without risking missing anything important. Readin through all the transaction was making his stomach turn. Blackwell had been running his business for years, and he was not only dealing in Mermaids and Kelpie. He had vampires, werewolves and fairies on his books. It seemed the sex trade for downworlders was a lucrative business because by Magnus’ calculations Blackwell was making millions a year.

One item that stood out was large payments made to someone named A. Black on a regular basis. The last payment had been a week ago for 50K.They needed to find out who this person was, they could very likely be a partner. There was also a substantial payment from P. Graves. At first, Magnus thought it might be for the entertainment The Endeavour group had hired, but there was a large payment from them too made only days before.

“There aren’t any maps that show warlocks,” Izzy said noticing they were the only race not represented on the maps.

“If these are his hunting maps there wouldn’t be. A warlock would be too hard to contain and control.” Cat said.

“What about the Wamps and Wolves? I doubt they’d go quietly.” Izzy asked.

“There are ways to subdue those races, but only a warlock could subdue another warlock, and we  tend to not turn on our own.” Cat explained.

“Have you found anything Magnus?” Maryse asked.

“He was making large payments to an A. Black,” Magnus explained.

He noticed Cat frowning.

“What are you thinking Cat?” He asked.

“If he’s kidnapping Vamps and Wolves, he’d need a warlock on his payroll. Could that be Axel Black?”

Magnus thought for a moment, he hadn’t seen or heard from Axel in over a century. They had never been friends, they had never gotten along. Axel really wasn’t a nice guy. He always sold his services to the highest bidder, and he never gave a second thought to the consequences of his actions.

Magnus hated the idea of a warlock being involved in this business but if Axel were involved Magnus would ensure that he was dealt with. Warlock had to live with enough suspicion and paranoia as it was without warlocks like Axel Black adding to it.

“There is also a large payment from P. Graves. The person from the Endeavour group that hired the girls from Anderson was a Mr Grave. Could be the same guy, maybe he’s got our missing Kelpies.” Magnus said.

The door opened, and Jace walked into the room carrying a phone.

“This is Blackwell’s phone.” He said handing it to Izzy.

“Is he talking?” Maryse asked.

“So far all he will admit to taking the Kelpies bridles, he won’t admit taking them against their will. He will still not admit to being James Blackwell.” Jace said annoyed with their lack of progress. “Alec is still in there with him.”

“Can you ask him about Axel Black?” Magnus said. “We think he’s been working with the warlock.”

“This map shows Kelpies and Mermaids, we believe that they are from Australia.” Cat explained pointing at the map on the table.

Izzy had been scrolling through Blackwell’s phone, she found A. Black in his contact list.

“Well we have Black’s phone number,” Izzy said looking up at the rest of the group.

“Can you track someone using their phone number?” Maryse said looking at Magnus and Cat.

“No. we need a personal item.”

Izzy laughed. “They can’t but I can. It’s called technology.”

Izzy left the room and went into Ops. She moved to one of the computer terminals and sat down pulling up a website. A few moments later Izzy was smiling at the screen.

They crowded around her.

“The phone with his number is currently at this address in Brooklyn,” Izzy said, writing the address down.

“Is this site legal?” Maryse asked.

“Not exactly, but it’s not like we’re going to arrest the guy and take him to court,” Izzy said smiling.

“Not just a pretty face Izzy,” Jace said taking the slip of paper from her. “I’ll get Alec, and we’ll go check it out.”

“Not without me,” Magnus said. “Axel is a relatively powerful warlock with no love for Shadowhunters, you’ll need me.”

Maryse nodded to Jace.

“OK then,” Jace said.

“I have some friends in Australia,” Cat said. “I might give them a visit and see what I can find out, they’ll know if Mermaids and Kelpies have gone missing. Maybe I can narrow down a location.”

“Good thinking Cat. Isabelle and I will go have a chat with James, I’ll send Alec up.” Maryse said.

“Be sure to ask your guest about P. Graves. We might be able to track down our missing Kelpies.” Magnus said.

“Will do.” Maryse turned, and Isabelle took off after her. They waited for the list and got in.

“Nice work finding that address Isabelle,” Maryse said smiling at her daughter.

“Thanks,” Isabelle said smiling back.

The doors opened, and the walked in silence towards the cells. Enjoying their moment together.

Inside Blackwell’s cell, they could see Alec leaning against the wall, staring at the man.

Maryse opened the cell, and Alec stepped out locking it behind him.

“We have a lead on a potential partner, a warlock named Axel Black,” Maryse explained to Alec. “Jace and Magnus are waiting upstairs for you.”

“Great, maybe we’ll get more from the warlock because Anderson isn’t talking.”

“Oh, I think Isabelle and I will have a go, use our charms on the man,” Maryse said, and it sent a chill down Alec’s spine. Sometimes he forgot that before becoming more or less paper pusher for the clave his mother was quite the fierce warrior.

“Let us know if you find anything out,” Alec said head for the lift.

Alec moved into Ops to find Jace and Magnus talking to Cat.

“Hi Cat, how are the girls?” Alec asked.

“Hi Alec, you’re looking more like yourself.” She teased. “The girls are well, friends are with them. I am going to see if I can narrow down where they may have come from.”

“Good Luck Cat, and call us immediately if you need any help,” Magnus said.

“Be safe,” Cat Whispered giving Magnus a quick hug. She was worried, and Magnus could feel it.

Alec, Jace and Magnus left the Institute and started off on foot toward the address Izzy had given them.

“So much walking,” Magnus said. “I really need to teach you to drive.”

Alec laughed. Jace just looked at them and rolled his eyes. As they walked Magnus filled them in about the ledger entries, the entry for Graves and the maps they’d found. It didn’t take them very long to reach their destination. It was a secured apartment complex. They went around back, and it took Jace only moments to get them inside.

They walked through a door and found themselves in the back end of the lobby.

“Ok it’s a big building, how do we know which apartment?” Jace asked.

“I can call Izzy and see if she can give us a more precise location,” Alec said.

“Or we could read the directory?” Magnus said. “4B.”

They headed for the stairs and made their way up quietly. Jace and Alec made no sound as they moved, Magnus found he was the noisy one and did a quick noise cancelling spell.

They reached the Fourth floor quickly and opened the door and carefully stepped out into the hall way. The floor was very quiet. Magnus could feel wards, they covered the entire hall way but were concentrated around the door of 4B. Black was definitely a warlock.

“Wards,” He whispered to Alec and Jace. They nodded and pulled out their weapons.

Jace knocked on the door of 4B, and they waited. There was someone inside, they could hear movement. After a moment the door opened and there stood Axel Black.

“And what do I owe this honour?” Axel said. “What brings the High Warlock of Brooklyn to my door with his pet shadowhunters?”

Jace was about to lunge forward, but Alec stopped him. “No,” was all Alec said, and Jace stood down.

“Axel Black, we have a few questions for you,” Alec said taking the lead.

“Well you better come in then,” He said stepping to the side to let them inside.

They stood just inside his door way, no one moving.

“Mr Black,” Alec started.

“It’s Axel,” Axel said smiling at Alec. Alec felt Magnus tense beside him.

“Axel,” Alec continued. “What can you tell us about a man named Anderson.”

“Not much,” Axel said moving into the lounge area and sitting down. “I do some work from him from time to time, and he pays really well.”

“Do you know that he is kidnapping downworlders and selling them as sex slaves?”

“No, that’s none of my business. I just perform a service and get paid, I don’t ask questions.”

“And what types of services did you perform?” Magnus asked.

“I created a few portals, made a few potions, nothing too special.”

“What sort of potions?” Magnus asked again.

“Ones to subdue and enslave,” Black said casually.

Magnus took a deep breath, trying to control his anger. Black knew too well that those sorts of potions would never be used for anything good and yet he handed them over to Anderson without question. It took all his willpower not to strike out at Black.

Alec could tell that Magnus was trying to control his anger. He could see tiny blue sparks flowing over his fingertips. He moved closer and rested a hand on Magnus’ arm. Leaning in, he whispered. “He’s not worth it.” Alec didn’t want Magnus doing something we would come to regret.

“Did you know that Anderson is actually James Blackwell, a wanted member of the Circle?” Jace said to Black.

“I have no idea who that is, and I don’t care, I don’t involve myself in Shadowhunter business.”

“The Circle hunted and killed your kind,” Jace said.

“Not me they didn’t, so I don’t care.”

Magnus grunted, and Alec knew that Magnus was losing his control. Magnus, Cat, Dot, Tessa and few other of Magnus’ warlock friends had been working hard for years to keep their kind in check. It's not always easy when you’re half demon. In the past Warlocks had always been feared. Magnus and his friends were trying to change that fear and distrust into Respect. Not only from the other Downworlders but from the Clave. Warlocks like Black made their jobs even harder.

“Did you ever open any portals to Australia for Anderson?” Alec asked.

“Yes, one to a location in Melbourne and one to a location in Tasmania. I have the coordinates if you like.” Black said.

“That would be helpful,” Alec said.

Black pulled out his phone and pulled up some data. He read off some coordinates, and Alec made a note on his phone.

“Anderson is in Shadowhunter custody, you won’t be hearing from him again. I suggest you leave NY, in fact, I advise you to leave North America.” Alec said turning to walk out of the apartment.

“I heard you were playing nice with the shadowhunters, but I didn’t quite believe it,” Black said to Magnus.

“You still don’t get it do you?” Magnus said. “It's not about playing nice, it's about ensuring the safety of our people. Something you know very little about.”

Magnus turned, “I’d take Alec’s advice and leave while you can, If I find out you were more than just a hired hand, I’ll be back and I won’t play nice.”

“Is that a threat?” Axel said trying to intimidate Magnus.

“No threat, a promise,” Magnus said walking out of the apartment.

They left the building and started on their way back to the Institute.

“That was a bust,” Jace said.

“Not entirely,” Alec said. “Hopefully these coordinates will helps us send these girls home.”

Alec passed his phone to Magnus and Magnus texted the information to Cat.

“You’re a little scary when you’re angry,” Jace said to Magnus.

Magnus just gave Jace a blank stare. “I just can’t stand warlocks like Black, all they care about is themselves.”

“Unfortunately we don’t have anything on him unless Anderson talks, and I don’t think he will. Hopefully, he’ll leave NY, and you won't have to deal with him again.” Alec said to Magnus.

Cat sent Magnus a text back. “The coordinates are good, Cat has found where the Mermaids and the Kelpies were taken from. We just need to find our missing Kelpies.” Magnus told them.

Alec took his phone back from Magnus and called Izzy.

“Hey Izzy, do you have an address on Graves?” Alec asked.

“Give me a moment,” Izzy said. Izzy found the address. “It’s in Manhattan, Tribeca. I’ll text it to you. Anything from Black?”

Alec explained that Black just did it for the cash but they’d gotten coordinates which Cat has followed up and she’s been able to track down where the mermaids and kelpies are from.

Maryse and Izzy hadn’t been able to get anything new from Anderson, but Maryse had gotten him to admit to being James Blackwell. They were handing him over to the Clave.

“I’ve also sent a team out to Anderson’s home and office to collect everything from there,” Izzy said.

“Good thinking Izzy. I’ll call in once we visit Graves.” Alec said hanging up.

“Anderson admitted to being Blackwell, but other than that he’s not talking,” Alec told Jace and Magnus.

“Well, I know where this address is, let's take a portal shall we?” Magnus said.

“Lead the way,” Jace said.

Magnus opened a portal, and they stepped out onto Park Street.

“This is a very exclusive neighbourhood. The Condos here are worth at least 15 Million.” Magnus explained.

“Mundanes,” Jace said shaking his head.

They let themselves into Graves’ secure building and made their way to the top floor.

They knocked and waited. The door was answered by what looked like a maid.

“Can I help you?” She asked.

“We would like a work with Mr Graves please,” Alec said.

“One moment,” the maid closed the door, and it opened minutes later, a large man filling the door frame.

“How did you get into the building?” He snarled.

“We have our ways, we need to talk to you about a rather large payment you made to Mr Anderson,” Alec said.

“That was for the entertainment The Endeavour group hired for their client night.” Graves said.

“No, I believe not,” Magnus said. “There was a separate entry in Anderson’ ledger for that.”

“I think you should leave. I don’t have to talk to you, you’re not the police.”

“You’re right we’re not, which is why we can do this,” Alec said as they pushed their way into the apartment.

The maid that had opened the door hissed at them when they stepped inside, and they realised for the first time she was a vampire. She was about to fly at them when she noticed the runes and stopped.

“Shadowhunters?” She said confused. Her demeanour changed. One moment she was acting like Graves’ watch dog, the next she was terrified.

“We’re not here to harm you, we’re here to talk to Mr Graves,” Alec said calmly to the Vampire.

The vampire looked at Graves and then turned to the group and nodded.

Magnus looked at the moment and noticed the glassy look in her eyes. Something wasn’t quite right here, he’d stake his good name on it.

“Graves, we won’t ask again, tell us about the money you paid to Anderson, what service did he provide you?” Jace said.

“It was just a payment for his silence,” Graves said looking nervous.

“Silence about what?”

“The events that took place on our client night, some of our clients got a little rough, two ladies were lost.”

“Lost? As in dead?” Alec asked.

“Yes.”

Alec laughed. “Do you  really take us for fools?” He looked directly at Graves. “Do you know who this is?” He said pointing to Magnus.

Graves nodded, no.

“This is the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He can tell if you’re lying.” Alec said. “And my parabatai and I are Shadowhunters, mundane or not, you will answer to us.”

Alec had no idea if Magnus could tell if someone was lying or not but it sounded good and in truth, Jace and himself really had no authority over a mundane but by the way Graves suddenly went pale he didn’t know that.

Magnus turned to the vampire. “Is there anyone else in the condo?” He asked her.

She nodded.

“Show me,” Magnus said. The vampire didn’t look at Graves, she just started walking toward the back of the Condo. Jace followed while Alec stayed with Graves who was sweating Profusely.

The vampire opened up a door to what looked like a large theatre room, but it had been converted to a dormitory of sorts. Inside were three double bunk beds, each bed held an occupant except for one. There were two Kelpies, two werewolves and a vampire. All women and all looked drugged.

“By the Angel,” Jace said not believing his eyes.

Magnus felt the anger bubble up inside him.

They walked back to the entry to find Graves looking nervous and Alec standing to attention staring at him.

“We have a problem here Mr Graves,” Magnus said trying to keep his voice steady. “They may not be human, but kidnapping and drugging women is still a crime.”

“You can’t go to the police, they’d never believe you.” Graves said.

“Who said anything about the police, we have our own justice,” Magnus said.

With a flick of his wrist, Graves was bound, his arms cuffed tightly behind his back and his legs were chained together. Graves began to protest, but Magnus gagged him. Graves fell to the ground squirming.

They explained what they had found to Alec and Alec had the biggest urge to kick Graves.

Magnus pulled out his phone and called Cat.

“Hey, Magnus.” She said.

“Cat, we’ve found the Kelpie as well as a few other poor souls, they seem to be drugged.”

“I’ll portal to you,” Cat said without hesitation.

In moments a portal opened up, and Cat walked through. She looked down at Graves who was still struggling on the floor in disgust.

“Jace can you take Cat to check on the women,” Alec asked. “I’ll call the Institute and give them an update, Magnus I think you’ll need to make a call to Raphael and Luke.”

Everyone ignored Graves and got to work.

Alec called his mother directly.

“Alec, update,” She said answering the phone, all business.

“We’ve found 2 vampires, 2 werewolves and 2 Kelpie. All seem to be drugged and held against their will. This guy has been keeping them like his own twisted little harem.”

“He’s mundane?” She asked.

“Yes but he’s obviously in the know about the downworld.”

“Bring him back with you, as a mundane, he wouldn’t usually fall under the category of our problem, but there are ways around that. We can argue he has the site, he had knowledge of the downworld and has exploited it. Mr Graves I believe will be taking a little trip.”

“Cat is here checking the girls and Magnus is calling Luke and Raphael. We’ll be back as soon as we sort things out here.”

“Understood, and Alec, good work,” Maryse said before hanging up.

Alec turned to Magnus who was just getting off the phone with Luke.

“I’ve opened portals for Luke and Raphael to come and collect their people. They’ll be here momentarily.”

There was a knock at the door, and Alec opened it. In walked a very concerned looking Luke and Raphael looked even paler than usual if that was even possible.

“Magnus explained the situation, Cat is just in with the women at the moment.”

“Is this him?” Luke growled his eyes turning.

“Yes,” Alec said.

Raphael muttered something in Spanish.

“Raphael, he's not worth it,” Alec said. No matter what the man had done, he is mundane and killing him would cause trouble despite what he deserved.

“My mother is on the case, he won’t walk away from this I promise you.”

Luke looked at Raphael, “Maryse with all her faults believes in punishing the guilty.”

“OK,” Raphael said and looked up to see Cat and Jace approach.

“Gentleman,” cat said trying to smile but not quite managing it. “Physically the women are fine, though I have no doubt that Graves here has been using them for his own sick pleasure.” She said in disgust. “Emotionally, they are going to need their people to get through this.”

Cat turned to Magnus. “You were right they are drugged, I can make a potion to counteract it, but I’ll need your help.”

“Black?” Magnus asked.

“I would say so,” Cat said.

Magnus turned away from the group, Alec could see his body shake, everyone in the room could feel his anger. His fingers started to spark, and a ball of magic flew across the room, hitting a piano in the room adjoining the entry destroying it.

“Sorry,” Magnus said turning to his friends. “I let him go, I should never have let him go.”

“Magnus, I let him go. I was the one that told him to leave. This is on me.”

“We can find him, we can bring him to justice,” Cat said. “You forget, you’re not alone anymore, us downworlders stick together.”

Raphael and Luke stood tall. Jace smiled. “Together we’ll find him,” Jace said. “Together,” the others said.

Valentine, Sebastian, all the others that had tried to put an end to the downworlders and the Nephilim had in fact done something that the Clave and their accords had not been able to do in centuries. They had united the downworlders and the shadowhunters.

“Jace and I will take his piece of crap back to the Institute,” Alec said. “Is it safe to transport the women?”

“I think for the moment it's best to leave them here, Magnus and I can work here to create the potions needed and once I’m happy with their progress, we’ll portal them to their respective homes.”

“OK, I’ll return as soon as I can. Call me if you need anything.”

“Luke, Raphael, I would appreciate if you could put the word out about Axel Black. Captured alive would be preferable but if that’s not possible without casualties then so be it.” Alec looked at Magnus and he nodded his approval.

“Magnus will no doubt put the word out to his people to do the same.”

Magnus opened a Portal and Jace, and Alec dragged up Graves and walked through to the Institute.

“Bet this wasn’t the evening you were expecting to have?” Jace said as he pulled Graves along.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Magnus wake up the kidnapped women and the hunt for Axel Black in on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Sorry, it's taken so long to update. I've gotten sidetracked with another fanfic (Flames) which has been flowing like crazy so everything else has sort of taken a back seat.
> 
> We're getting to the end of this fic, I think they'll be maybe another two or three chapters after this.
> 
> Enjoy.

“He’s becoming quite the leader isn’t he?” Cat said to Magnus as they used their magic to set up a workspace and bring in all the items they required.

Magnus looked at Cat and smiled. “He always has been Cat, he just gets to shine now that he’s out of everyone’s shadow.”

“Must be nice?” She said as she busied herself getting items ready for the potion she wanted to brew.

“What is?” Magnus asked confused.

“Being so in love.” She smiled at him.

“I highly recommend it.” Magnus laughed.

“Was it fun?” She asked, and Magnus knew exactly what she meant.

“It was eye-opening. Let’s leave this conversation for a sit down with cocktails.” He said smiling at Cat.

They busied themselves preparing potions, each potion had to be a little different for each of the different races, but thankfully, between Magnus and Cat, they had all the ingredients they needed to make them.

Cat had placed the women in induced comas, she didn’t want them coming off the controlling high there were on before they were able to give them the potions she was preparing, she didn’t want the poor women to suffer any more than they already had.

Luke and Raphael had left to inform their people about Black and would return once their people were ready and safe to be moved.

Raphael knew the two vampire women, they were not part of his clan, but they were from a clan he was familiar with. He had called their leader, and they happily agreed to Raphael taking the women into his care. They had been missing for over 6 months, and their Clan had thought they’d left of their own accord.

Luke had never seen the two werewolf women before, but he would care for them as if they were his own until he could get them back to their packs. They looked so young, it broke his heart at the way they’d been treated. He wouldn’t be surprised if they were newly turned in which case, of course, he would offer them a place in his pack if they desired.

Jace dragged Graves down to the holding cells. It wasn’t until he was safely inside that he removed his gag.

“I want to call my lawyer.” Graves yelled.

Jace laughed. “We aren’t the mundane law, your lawyer can’t help you.”

“I have rights.”

“Not anymore.” A woman’s voice said from behind Graves. He turned to see an older but incredibly beautiful woman approaching him.

“Your rights are of no concern to us. You broke our laws, and you will be punished.”

“They aren’t people, they're monsters.” Graves snarled.

“Monsters or not, you held them against their will, you abused them physically and mentally. As far as I can see you’re the monster here.”

“You can’t do this to me, do you have any idea who I am, how powerful I am.”

“I don’t care who you are,” Maryse said calmly.

“I can pay you, how much do you want?” graves said panicked.

Maryse laughed. “Your money is useless to me, and it won’t save you this time.”

“They aren't people, I didn’t do anything wrong.” Graves screamed again, and Maryse turned in disgust.

“The sooner we get this dirt to the Clave the better.” She said to Jace.

Jace and Maryse returned to Ops. Alec was just completing a briefing, sending out teams in search of Black. Maryse smiled as she watched the teams disburse. She was so proud of the man her son had become. As much as she hated to admit it, Magnus was good for Alec. He had brought Alec out of his shell, made Alec a stronger man, and most importantly shown Alec his worth. Something she as a parent had failed to do. She owed a lot of Magnus Bane. And she was determined to pay him back for all he’d given her.

It's funny how it took almost losing her children for her to realise she never had them to begin with. She had always put her children second, and it was her biggest regret. She planned to make it up to them even if it took her the rest of her life.

“I have teams out looking for Black. The Vamps and the Werewolves are out in force too, if he is still in the city, we’ll find him.” Alec said.

“The Clave is sending another detail to take Graves into custody. He will pay for his crimes, I promise you.” Maryse said. “The man disgusts me.”

Alec had to admit this new version of his mother was hard to get used to, but he was pleased to have her. There was a time when his mother wouldn’t have cared about Downworlders being mistreated. The change in her had been dramatic, and he was starting to think that maybe just maybe he might be able to salvage their relationship, especially after he saw the way she’d been treating Magnus. She was treating him as an equal, as part of their family and it made Alec’s heart swell. This is what he had always wanted.

“We should go back to his apartment, see what we can find. Maybe we can find something we can  use to track him with.” Jace said. They already knew that the apartment had been deserted. A team has been dispatched the moment they contacted Maryse about him.

They walked in silence for a while on their way back to Black’s apartment. “You couldn’t have known about Black, you and Magnus need to stop beating yourselves up about it,” Jace said.

“It doesn’t make it any easier to accept that we had him and I let him go. What they’ve done to those women,” Alec said shaking his head. “It makes me sick, imagine if it were Izzy or Clary.”

“I’d rather not,” Jace snarled. “We’ll get him, Alec, we’ll make this right.”

Just as the team had reported, Black’s apartment was completely empty. There was nothing, not even a spec of dust left. The warlock knew very well that anything left behind could be used to track him.

Alec sent a text message to Magnus, a moment later his phone starting ringing.

“Magnus,” Alec said answering.

“Alexander, how goes everything,” Magnus asked.

“The Clave is sending a detail to take Graves into custody, of course, he’s trying to talk his way out of everything but my mother’s handling him,” Alec explained. “We’re at Black’s apartment, there is nothing here, literally nothing, not even a dust bunny.”

“Black is centuries old, he wouldn’t leave anything that could track him,” Magnus said annoyed.

“How are things there?” Alec asked.

“Cat’s sedated the women and we’re working on the potions, it’s a little slow going because we needed to customise them to each race, but we’re almost done.”

“Do you need anything?” Alec said softly.

“No, thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said. “I’m sorry our evening didn’t end up as we’d planned.”

“Me too,” Alec said blushing slights as Jace looked at him. “We’ll have time together after all this is over.”

“That we will,” Magnus said smiling for the first time since he answered the phone. “I’ll call you once we’re done. After we wake the girls, we’ll start moving them.”

“Love you Mags. Talk soon.”

“Love you too, be safe Alexander.”

Alec put his phone away and looked at Jace. Jace was smiling at him.

“What?” Alec said.

“Nothing,” Jace said smirking.

“Let’s go, we have work to do,” Alec said walking out of the apartment. Jace just smiled again and followed.

“I think we’re ready Magnus,” Cat said. “We should start with the Kelpies, they are the least dangerous, once they come out of the influence of the spell and drugs they’ve been given they are going to be confused and defensive. It might be best to have Raphael and Luke here when we do their people.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Magnus said, sending both Luke and Raphael a message and opening portals for the both of them.

Within moments both Luke and Raphael walked into the apartment.

“We’re going to wake the Kelpies first,” Cat explained.

Both men knew why, Vampires and Werewolves were dangerous at the best of times but confused and scared made them doubly so.

Cat had set up two cot beds, and Magnus and Luke carried the two Kelpie women in and laid them gently on the beds.

“First I’m taking them out of my induced coma, they will wake slowly, we need to get them to drink the potion as they are waking.”

Cat let her magic flow, and the Kelpies began to stir. Raphael took hold of one of the Kelpies and gently tilted her head as Magnus brought the potion to her lips. The potion shimmered a strange green as it touched her lips and she slowly swallowed. For a moment nothing happened and then her eyes snapped open and she started to convulse.

“Hold her Raphael,” Magnus said a little concerned. The Kelpie flailed around for a moment longer and then lay still. For a moment Magnus dreaded the worst. Slowly her breathing started up, and she opened her eyes.

“What?” She said with a croaky voice.

“You’re safe. We've released you from the spell you were under.” Magnus said smiling at the woman.

“Thank you,” She said weakly. “My sisters?” She asked.

“All safe, we will return you to your homes soon, we promise.”

“And the men who hurt us?”

“Will be punished.”

The Kelpie smiled and turned to her sister who had been awoken by Cat and who was sitting up looking around confused.

Thankfully things went well with waking the vampires and the werewolves, and soon Raphael and Luke were on their way, taking their people with them.

Magnus received a text message from Isabelle and opened a portal for her to their location.

“All good here?” She asked looking around. Cat was busy with the Kelpies trying to work out the exact location of their home. Magnus was sending the last of their items back home.

“I’ll accompany Cat, she’ll need a hand getting these girls and the others back home,” Isabelle said. Magnus smiled.

“Once I’m done here I’ll join Alec and Jace in the hunt for Black.”

“Still nothing on that, I’m starting to think he may have actually listened and left the country,” Isabelle said.

“I don’t think so, he doesn’t like to be told what to do and coming from Alec the order would have pissed him off,” Magnus explained. “Warlocks are notoriously hard to track, but I don’t give up so easily.”

“I guess all this has really put a dampener on all the fun you had playing Shadowhunter,” Izzy said.

“Just a little bit,” Magnus smiled.

“They told you?” Cat asked walking towards them.

“Izzy knew I wasn’t Alec the moment I walked into the Institute.” Magnus laughed.

“I know my brother too well,” Izzy said.

“I still want to know the story behind it all,” Cat said.

“There’s no much to tell, we got into an argument over who has the worst job, so we decided to swap for the day, spend the day in the others shoes so to speak.”

“So who won?” Izzy asked.

“I don’t think there was a clear winner. We both have stressful jobs. If anything I think it just made us appreciate each other more.”

“You realise you’re going to have to teach Alec some of your moves,” Izzy said. “Jace thinks you’re training together.”

“I’m looking forward to that,” Magnus said smirking.

“Let’s get these girls home shall we?” Cat said to Isabelle.

“Lead the way,” Isabelle said.

Cat opened a portal, and they lead the Kelpies into it. They would pick up their sisters and the Mermaids and make their way to Australia to their homes.

Magnus finished cleaning up, he removed all traces of the women and themselves. To the mundanes, it would look like Graves had just vanished.

Magnus called Alec.

“Hey Mags,” Alec said answering.

“All done here, Isabelle had gone with Cat to take the Kelpies and Mermaids home. Luke and Raphael have taken their people. Graves’ apartment is cleared.”

“We’re back at the Institute, you may as well portal here, we’re still looking for leads on Black.”

Within moments Magnus opened up a portal and walked into Ops. He didn’t bother making the portal open outside, as he usually did. Alec knew that Magnus could portal into the Institute, to anywhere he liked, but it wasn’t common knowledge to everyone. The wards that protected them were Magnus’ after all, and all his wards had a little back door just for him. Alec trusted Magnus completely with his life and the lives of his family, so he didn’t consider it a breach of security.

All eyes turned to the portal that opened up, but once they notice who had portaled in, they went back to their business.

“So nothing?” Magnus said moving toward Alec and Jace who were scrolling through lines and lines of data.

“Nothing, we’re going through reports from all our teams as well as the Werewolves and Vamps, and we can’t seem to find anything,” Jace said.

“I’ve managed to get hold of the security footage for the building Black lived in. There is nothing there either. Not that I expected to see him leaving with his bags packed via the front door.” Alec explained.

“Black isn’t stupid enough to leave anything behind,” Magnus said. “Even video.”

Maryse walked into Ops and saw the three men huddled over the monitors.

“I think you could all do with a little rest.” She said concern in her voice.

“We need to find Black,” Alec said.

“I know, but you’re all exhausted and will be more effective after a few hours sleep.”

“I really can’t argue with that,” Magnus said. “I need some rest of recharge my magic.”

“Alec, Magnus you are more than welcome to spend the night here. Alec still has his old room, that way if anything comes in you can be contacted immediately.”

“Thank you, Maryse,” Magnus said.

“Same goes for me,” Jace said. “Let me know if they find anything.” Jace took off towards his room.

“Did you want to stay here or go home?” Alec asked. “Even if we go home we could be back in moments.”

“Let’s stay,” Magnus said smiling.

“OK,” Alec smiled at him. “If anything comes in . .” Alec said.

“I’ll wake you myself,” Maryse said.

Alec and Magnus walked hand in hand towards Alec’s room. They were both completely exhausted. It had turned into a really long day.

They got changed into some old sweatpants of Alec and slipped into his bed together. Holding each other tightly.

“I had such naughty plans for tonight,” Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear.

“Me too,” He sighed.

“When this is all over, let's take a few days off,” Alec said.

“Really?” Magnus looked at Alec surprised.

“Even the Head of the Institute gets vacation days, and with Mother here, I’m sure she’ll be glad to hold the fort while we’re gone.”

“I’d love that Alexander.” Magnus kissed him sweetly. “I think a few days alone together, no demons, no responsibilities, are just what we need.”

“It's settled then,” Alec said kissing Magnus.

“Let's get some sleep,” Magnus said snuggling in close. “And no funny stuff, I don’t want your mother walking in here and catching us, not when she’s finally warming up to me.” He joked.

“Yes well, my mother catching me having sex with my boyfriend isn’t very high on my to-do list, Magnus,” Alec said smiling as he kissed him again.

They were both drifting off to sleep when Alec’s mind suddenly remembered they had an appointment in the morning with the women from the NYC Ladies Knitting Guild.

“Remind me we need to contact the Ladies of the Knitting Guild, we need to reschedule our appointment.”

“Let's leave it to the morning if we haven’t heard anything about Black we can still make it,” Magnus said.

“Sounds good, they are a sweet bunch of ladies,  I really hope you can help them.”

They drifted off to sleep wrapped around each other tightly.

It was a little after 8 am when they finally got their first lead. Maryse had someone going through Anderson's possessions, and they found a few potion bottles. It was evident that he would have gotten them from Black and there was a chance that Magnus could use them to track him.

Maryse knocked on Alec’s  door and waited. She knocked again and still nothing, so she opened the door and walked inside. The room was still somewhat dark, but she could make out Alec and Magnus, pressed close together, hold each other tight in their sleep. Maryse felt her heart flutter and her breath caught in her throat. She knew that Alec cared of Magnus and Magnus cared for him in return but seeing them like that in their sleep was something else. She stepped back out of the room, feeling so ashamed. She’d tried so hard to break them apart, to get Alec to ‘come to his senses’, she thanked the Angel that Alec was just as stubborn as her and he held on to his love. She would never have been able to forgive herself if Alec had lost Magnus because of her.

This time she rapped on the door loudly, and finally, she heard movement inside. She had to catch herself and force herself not to smile when a sleepy Alec answered the door.

“We found some potions in possession of Anderson. We guess that Black made them.” She said.

There was movement behind Alec and Magnus moved into the view fully dressed and completely made up.

“I might be able to track him with them, it depends on how long they’ve been in Anderson's possession, over time the impression that Black would have left on the potions would have faded,” Magnus explained.

“Go ahead,” Alec said looking at Magnus and realising he’d used Magic to get dressed. “I’ll just . .” He didn’t get to finish his sentence. Magnus had used his magic to dress him, and he felt as fresh as if he’d stepped out of the shower.

“Or you can do that,” Alec laughed.

They walked back to Ops with Maryse.

“Having a warlock for a boyfriend does come with a few perks,” She said smiling.

Alec blushed.

“So does having a boyfriend who’s a shadowhunter.” Magnus joked, and Maryse laughed loudly. So much so that almost everyone in Ops turned to look at her. Maryse never laughed.

“He blushes so easily.” She said to Magnus.

“I know, one of the things I love about him.”

“That and his stamina rune no doubt,” Maryse said winking at Magnus.

Alec choked on the air he was breathing. Did his mother just joke about his sex life with his warlock boyfriend? Ok, this was just too much.

“I’m standing right here. Can we get back to work.” Alec said embarrassed.

“Of course Alexander.” Maryse and Magnus said together and then burst into laughter. Just then Jace walked in and looked at Alec.

“Don’t ask,” Alec said rolling his eyes.

“OK,” Maryse said finally, and walked over to a table which had items taken from Anderson apartment and office. “These potions were found hidden in his apartment.” Maryse pointed to the four bottles.

Magnus picked up the first one and got nothing from it except for Anderson. The second and third ones were the same. They’d been in Anderson possession too long, and any traces of Black had disappeared. The fourth one showed a little promise, Magnus could feel Black, but it was very weak. The best he could get from it was that Black was still in the city, he had not left New York.

“Well, at least we know he didn’t run, so something must have kept him here,” Alec said.

“I’ll inform the werewolves and vampires, and we’ll step up patrols,” Maryse said.

“Alexander, we may as well keep our apointment with the Ladies of the NYC Ladies Knitting Guild.” Magnus said.

“True, if anyone find out anything about Black, inform us immediately.” Alec said to his mother.

“Of course,” Maryse said smiling.

“Well let’s go, I’ll need to pick up a few things from home first.” Magnus said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for a news on Black, Magnus and Alec go back to the NYC Ladies Knitting Guild and get an unexpected lead. Magnus, Alec, Jace and Cat go in search of Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I've finally finished another chapter. Sorry its taken a while, I keep getting side tracked, this fanfic was originally only supposed to be a chapter or two but its gotten a whole life of its own and taken off. Appologies for any mistakes I haven't had a chance to proof read and its late here and I need to get some rest really soon!
> 
> I've been playing a little fast and lose with Portals in this fic, just so you know. I like the idea of being able to portal to anyone and not just to a place.
> 
> Also there is a violence in this chapter but it couldn't be avoided. It's not graphic but its there. I realised writing this I am not very good a writing 'dark and violent' but i've given it a try, so I hope you get the idea I had behind that screen.
> 
> Cheers

They stepped outside the Institute and Magnus opened a portal that took them right into their apartment. He busied himself collecting items from his office while Alec put out food and fresh water for Chairman.

“Right so this book?” Magnus started.

“The woman’s guide to knitting,” Alec explained.

“OK, it was gifted to them by Marcella Lott, and it's magical.”

“Well the book itself isn’t, but the items that are knitted following the patterns in the book are. Anyone who wears the piece gets good fortune, etc. according to Jane and Joyce.”

“That’s very ingenious and so very Marcella,” Magnus said smiling thinking about his old friend.

“There is a second book, The woman’s guide to cooking,” Alec said.

“And it wasn’t taken?” Magnus asked.

“It wasn’t there when the knitting book was stolen, so I think that’s why. ” Alec explained.

Magnus opened a portal, and in moments they were knocking on the Knitting Guilds front door. The door was opened by Joyce who had a huge smile on her face when she saw the two men standing there. “Magnus, Alexander, Welcome.” She said stepping aside letting them in. “Thank you so much for coming back.”

“We only hope we can help,” Magnus said, and Alec whispered her name in his ear.

“Joyce can we go right to the Library please,” Magnus said.

“Of course,” Joyce said turning. They followed her down to the end of the hall, and she unlocked the door. “We’ve kept it locked up since yesterday.”

“Thank you,” Magnus said walking over to the display case. “Can you unlock the display?”

Joyce busily unlocked the display, and they heard movement behind them. Alec turned and noticed Jane had joined them.

“Magnus thank you for your time again,” Jane said smiling.

Alec stepped forward and offered his hand. “Alec Lightwood.” He said smiling.

“Jane Woods, President of the Guild.” She smiled sweetly at him.

Magnus let his magic flow over the area to get a feel for the magic that was left by the person who took the book and he had no doubt they were a warlock. He pulled out a book from the bag he’d brought with him and flipped for a moment until he found the spell he wanted.

He started reciting the spell and found that the residual magic left was dissipating fast, obviously because he was using his magic to investigate it. He needed more energy.

“Alexander, a hand please,” Magnus said, and Alec stepping in close and took Magnus’ free hand in his sharing his energy.

“Now we’re cooking.” Magnus joked, and he saw immediately who had taken the book, He frowned not pleased at all.

“It was Axel Black.”

Alec gasped in surprise. “What would Black want with a magical knitting book?” Alec asked.

“Joyce, Jane,” Magnus said. “Did you hire the services of a warlock named Axel Black?”

“No never, we’ve never called anyone else in until we called you,” Jane said.

“I guess you don’t have many men come through here?” Magnus asked.

“No just the occasional . . . Oh.” Joyce just realised something. “We had some tradesmen in, they were repairing a problem we’d been having with our lights.”

“Hmm, I think it may all have been a rouse to get to the book,” Magnus said.

Alec pulled up a picture of Black on his phone and showed it to the woman.

“He was definitely here,” Joyce said. “I remember him because didn’t look like a tradesman and his hands were too smooth.”

“Can you remember any specifics of the gifts the items bestowed?” Asked Magnus.

“Good Luck, good fortune, good health, good balance, good hygiene, good style, good sense, good life,” Jane said off the top of her head.

“Something like that would be worth a fortune to the right buyer,” Magnus said angrily. “It’s my guess Black found out about it and planned to steal it. This could be why he’s still in New York, he needs to wait for his buyer.”

Alec turned to the ladies and explained. “We are currently searching for Axel Black for other crimes, and he’s on the run.”

“Oh my,” Joyce said. “And to think he was in our building.”

Magnus looked at the book that was still on display. He used his magic to investigate it.

“Marcella gave you both books together?” He asked.

“Yes, of course, I wasn’t here that long ago, I’m not that old,” Jane said smirking. “The New York City Ladies Knitting Guild was established in 1812 by Martha and Mary Brown. Marcella was one of the first members to join, of course back then no one knew she was a warlock. Marcelle left New York for London around 1828 but returned in 1910, and she came back to the Guild, and this was when she gifted the books.”

“May I?” Magnus said pointing to the cookbook.

“Of course,” Jane said.

Magnus picked up the book and flipped through the pages, the bindings and cover of the book were very plain but the pages inside were beautiful and colourful. As he flipped through the pages, the power contained in the book became clearer and clearer to him. Marcella had truly been gifted to be able to create such an item, and he realised why Black would want it. The books were priceless and in the wrong hands very dangerous. Sadly in his lifetime Magnus has witnessed the rise, and thankfully fall of many a ruthless dictator, these books in the hands of such a person would be disastrous on so many levels that it made Magnus’ mind race.

It was when he closed the book and held it in both his hands that he felt it, a small tug. The book was calling out, and it suddenly hit him, the books were linked, he could use the cookbook to find the exact location of the knitting book. He was sure that it would lead them to Black.

This sort of tracking was going to take a lot of energy, maybe more than he could afford to expend if he expected to be able to go up against Black once they found him, he’d need help.

Magnus turned to find Jane, Joyce and Alec all looking at him expectantly.

“The books are linked, I can use the cookbook to find the knitting book,” Magnus said. “But I am going to need a little more help than the energy you provide Alexander. Would it be OK to call a friend?” Magnus asked.

“Of course,” Jane and Joyce said together.

Magnus pulled out his phone and called Cat.

“Hey Cat.”

“Magnus, did you find him?” She asked.

“Not entirely, I could use your help with that. Sorry to have to pull you away from everything again.”

“Don’t be, this is important Magnus.”

“Can you portal to us?” Magnus asked giving Cat the address.

“Be there in 10.” She said hanging up.

“My friend Cat will be here momentarily,” Magnus said to Jane and Joyce.

“I’ll get the door,” Joyce said hurrying away.

“Will using the cookbook harm it?” Jane asked a little concerned.

“No not at all, the books call to each other, they are pulled to each other, so I just need to use it to show us the way to the knitting book. Very much like a compass.” Magnus explained.

Jane smiled and laughed a little. “That explains a lot.” She said.

When Magnus and Alec looked at her confused, she explained.

“Originally the books sat together on a shelf but when we installed this area, they were given their pedestals, and they were at either end of the case. Every morning we would arrive and notice that the pedestals had moved. It only stopped when we put them together in the middle.”

“I believe Marcella bound them together so that they would never be lost,” Magnus said.

“She was a brilliant woman.” Jane smiled.

Moments later Joyce walked in followed by Cat.

“Jane, I would like you to meet Catarina Loss.”

Jane smiled at Cat and pulled her into a hug.

“We’ve met,” Cat said smiling.

“Catarina works at the hospital where my mother passed away. It was a long horrible illness, but Cat was always there with a kind word and a hug for us all.” Jane said her voice full of affection. “I never knew you were a warlock.”

“It’s not something I advertise for obvious reason,” Cat said.

Magnus explained about the books and that Black had the knitting book in his possession.

He could see the anger bubbling up inside Cat, he knew exactly what she felt.

Being a warlock isn’t easy despite what other may think. Yes being able to control and use magic could make for a comfortable life but there was a darkness that you had to fight each and every time you used that Magic that non warlocks could never understand. Most warlocks never gave into the darkness but there were those who not only gave in but thrived on it. To warlocks such as Magnus and Cat, these warlocks were worse than demons because they embraced their demon over their humanity at the cost of everyone and everything around them. It was because of them that Warlock were feared and mistrusted, because of them that their kind were abused and killed as children.

Black was one of those who embraced the darkness, he cared about no one, but himself and both Cat and Magnus knew they had to stop him and that there really was only one way to do it.

“Ladies we will need to take the book, but I promise you, we will return it unharmed and with its companion piece as soon as possible.”

“We know you will,” Jane said smiling at them.

“I don’t think he’d risk returning but if Black does show up here, please contact us immediately and don’t let on that anything is wrong,” Alec said

“I’ll throw up a quick ward on the place, just a little alarm system to let me know if another warlock tries to enter,” Magnus said.

“Good Idea,” Cat said. “I’ll help.”

“I’ll call Jace,” Alec said pulling out his phone.

Alec explained to Jace they had a lead as Magnus and Cat went around the building putting up the ward. If a warlock tried the enter the building, the ward would alert Magnus and Cat and now that they’d been inside the building they could portal right in.

To be on the safe side, Jane and Joyce decided to tell the members that they had to close the Guild for a day or two due to electrical issues. Everyone, already there was sent home, and the place was locked up tightly.

“I will call as soon as we have some information,” Magnus said to the ladies as they made their way downtown to meet Jace. The pull from the book was pointing towards the industrial sector. They all knew that there were countless empty buildings in that area and it was a perfect place to lay low.

“So the books are like magnets?” Jace asked as they walked.

“Yes, and I can feel the pull of the magic, and it's leading me this way,” Magnus said pointing to the street on their right.

Despite it being mid-morning the streets where they were, were relatively deserted. The weather was starting to turn, and Alec was sure it was going to rain very soon. He hoped they found Black fast, not that he disliked rain but walking around all day wet and cold was no fun, and he knew that Magnus hated the cold.

They had been walking for a little over an hour when Magnus finally stopped.

“I think this is it.” He said turning to look at the building front on.

They looked up at the building. It was old, the windows were either blacked out or broken, all the doors seemed to be boarded up. The left side of the building looked dark and dirty, and Magnus suspected there’d been a fire at some stage. As far as he could tell it used to be some sort of sweatshop.

Alec and Jace broke through the board on the front door, and they pushed their way in. The ground floor was littered with broken chairs and tables, and there was paper everywhere. They took out their witchlights, there was no power in the building, and it was very dark inside.

“The book is pointing up,” Magnus said before tucking it into his jacket and buttoning it up.

They found the stairs, and they looked relatively safe, so they slowly started their ascent. They were on the second floor when Cat pointed down. The dust had been disturbed very recently, this could be it. They broke into teams, Alec with Magnus and Jace with Cat and fanned out. There were tables everywhere and the remnants of scrap material and what looked like sewing machines. They met up at the back of the large room, before them stood an office. As they stepped forward, Magnus and Cat stopped. Wards. This was definitely it.

“Wards,” Magnus whispered.

Magnus and Cat stood together and Alec and Jace watched as their magic flowed up and around and what looked like a doorway opened up. Mangus motioned for them to move and Alec and Jace slipped in followed by Cat and then Magnus.

“We didn’t want to take the wards down, he’d know we were here, so we just made a little hole for us to sneak through. Hopefully, he wasn’t thinking of that when he put the wards up so we may still have the element of surprise,” Magnus explained.

Jace pulled out his stele and moved to hand it to Alec. They needed to activate some runes before going in. Alec held out his witchlight to Magnus, the light dimmed for a moment but then returned, but this time it was a pink glow not white.

Jace looked at Magnus confused for a moment, Magnus shouldn’t be able to activate the witchlight. You needed angel blood. He wanted to ask how he did it. Obviously it had to be magic. Alec looked at him, knowing what Jace was looking for answers. “Later,” Alec said as he activated runes for Jace and then handed him back the stele for him to activate his.

They needed to go in quiet as possible and catch Black unaware. Magnus and Cat prepared themselves, the sparks of magic lit up the area with a blue glow. They put the witchlights away.

As always Jace took point drawing his seraph blade, Alec readied his bow. Jace nodded to the others and slowly opened the door. The room only had one light on inside. It was a floor lap setup besides a recliner. Axel Black sat in the chair, he looked as if he was sleeping, a book open in his lap.

They stepped forward and all of a sudden the room was filled with movement. Axel had set up traps, and demons poured out of the darkness.

Blue flame shot out from Magnus’ fingers, hitting as many demons as possible. He felt Cat moving beside him, she was a healer, not a fighter, but he knew she could hold her own in a fight. Arrows started to fly, picking off demon after demon that avoided the flames. Magnus could hear the sound of Jace’s blade striking over and over.

Out of the corner of his eye, Magnus could see that Axel had moved. The door behind them was the only exit and Black and made a mistake with his wards, he’d blocked portal formation so he couldn’t portal out. Magnus guessed that Black never thought he’d been found or that anyone stupid enough to come looking could get through the demons.

The demons were thining out, and Alec noticed Black moving, he was trying to make for the door. Alec shot another demon to his right and then started to move behind them towards Axel. Thanks to Magnus and his new quiver he had an endless supply of arrows.

Black noticed Alec moving towards him, and for the first time he raised his hand and sent a bolt of red fire at him. Alec ducked and rolled, the fire missing him. Staying low Alec readied his bow, he couldn’t get a clear shot at Black.

Jace had cleared the demons on his side and noticed that Black’s attention was concentrated on Alec. The last of the demons fell, and Magnus and Cat moved forward.

“I never wanted to believe it, but I guess its true,” Black yelled. “You really are their pet warlock aren’t you.” Black’s eyes rested squarely on Magnus.

“You turned on your own kind, for profit,” Cat yelled at him.

“My people are warlocks, not other downworlder trash.” Black snarled.

“You’re no people of ours,” Magnus said trying to control his anger.

“I’m more your people than you know, brother,” Black said laughing.

“You may be a warlock, but you’re no brother of mine,” Magnus growled.

Black laughed, “Don’t be so sure.” He said dropping his glamour.

Magnus couldn’t help the small gasp that left his lips. Black had eyes almost identical to his, only green instead of golden.

“Our father wouldn’t want us to be at odds,” Black said.

Magnus hadn’t moved, hadn’t blinked since Black dropped the glamour. Could it really be true, were they brothers?

Alec moved closer, he saw Black drop his glamour, and he was at first a little shocked. Did having the same demon father mean warlocks had the same glamour? He wasn’t sure. He looked at Black’s eyes, they looked cat like, they were similar to Magnus’ but the green was different, and to Alec, they looked more reptile than Cat. Alec looked at Magnus, and he knew instantly by the look on his face that Magnus wasn’t sure if Black was telling the truth or not.

“We should work together, together we could rule over it all,” Black said.

Cat moved beside Magnus. Her hand moved to his arm. “Magnus?” She said trying to snap him out of his thoughts.

Jace was moving in close behind Black, and he hadn’t noticed a thing, he was too busy talking. He lifted his blade and moved in to strike. At the last moment, Black turned, grabbing the blade in his hands and flinging Jace across the room, knocking him out cold.

“Stupid Shadowhunters. Think they can best me.” Black moved the seraph blade from hand to hand, playing with it like it was a child's toy.

“Brother, join me,” Black said again.

Magnus was frozen, he had never met another child of Asmodeus. He had always imagined they’d be out there. He didn’t think for a moment that he was his fathers only child.

Alec moved in closer to Magnus and Cat. “Magnus?” he said trying to get his attention.

“Seriously brother, I would have thought you’d have better taste than this one,” Black said pointing the blade at Alec.

Magnus snapped out of his thoughts, no one threatened Alexander.

“Brother or not, we’re taking you in,” Magnus said.

“You’d turn on your own blood?” Black said still trying to play mind games with Magnus.

Cat was building up her magic, Alec could see her fingers sparking wildly. It was then at that moment that realised something, the seraph blade in Black’s hand was not glowing.

“Magnus, look at the blade,” Alec said moving beside him. “Look.”

For a moment Magnus wasn’t sure what Alec meant and then he realised. A smile spread across his face.

“You’re no brother of mine,” Magnus shouted.

Black threw a fireball directly at Magnus which he evaded with little trouble.

“Give up, let us take you in. Cooperate and it may spare your life.”

“So I  can spend the rest of it in a Clave prison, not today brother,” Black said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial. Throwing it, it hit the floor and exploded, sending out a shockwave that knocked Magnus, Cat and Alec to the ground.

Black moved quickly, racing forward, reaching the door of the room and escaping into the second level. He needed to get to the ground floor so he could portal out.

Alec was the first on his feet, and he raced after Black, he saw Black reach the stairs and sprinted off after him. Instead of taking the stairs down, Alec leapt over the edge, falling between the stairwell and reaching the ground floor with little effort. He moved to the stairs and climbed up. Meeting Black halfway between the ground and first floor.

At such close quarters, Alec’s bow was useless, he reached for his blade only to find it was missing, it had probably come loose when they have been knocked to the ground. Moving in Alec raised his fists. Being this close made it hard for Black to use magic too. Alec moved in to punch Black, connecting with his Jaw. Black stumbled and gripped the railing for support. Alec swung his arm again only this time Black was able to block him.

Magnus saw Alec leap and his heart lodged in his throat. He knew that Alec could make the jump easily, they were only two floors up, but it still filled him with dread that he could get hurt. Magnus and Cat raced downwards.

Cat threw a binding spell at Black, but it bounced off him. Magnus and Cat couldn’t risk using anything stronger against him because they could easily hit Alec. To their left they saw a blur and noticed that Jace had joined them, he has lept down exactly as Alec had. He moved to back up Alec.

“It’s over,” Alec said to Black and he punched him hard in the nose and blood started pouring out.

“I will not rot in your Clave prison.” Black spat, he shifted back and pulled another vial from his pocket. At this close range, Magnus knew that the vial would do severe damage to Alec and Jace, so he leapt at Black, grabbing for it.

Black spun around, his eyes had turned blood red. He lifted the vial intending to use it on Magnus. Suddenly he was struck with a ball of blue fire. Ball after ball hit his body, over and over and Black finally fell to his knees. He raised his hand to drop the vial, but another ball of fire hit him, knocking the vial into the air where Magnus caught it easily and Black fell to the ground, motionless.

Cat stood on the stairs stunned. She was a healer, she spent her life saving lives, but she had just taken one. She didn’t need to check Black to know that he was dead. She couldn’t let him hurt Magnus or those brave shadowhunters, she couldn’t let Black get away. He would only move on to harm more innocents. She had no choice.

Alec moved forward checking Black, he was dead. Looking up he saw Cat, she looked to be in shock. Magnus got to his feet and moved to his friend, pulling her in close. It was only when Magnus wrapped his arms around her that she finally allowed her tears to fall.

Cat’s entire body was taken over with mournful sobs.

Jace moved away and pulled out his phone, calling the Institute.

He explained what had happened to Maryse and she dispatched a team for clean up. They need to check the building for further traps and demons.

Jace and Alec moved the body, finding an old tarp they covered it. Magnus sat with Cat on the stairs, holding her close and letting her cry. After about 10 minutes she looked up at Magnus.

Lifting her head, she looked around and took a deep breath. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

“Cat, he left you no choice. Just remember how many lives that man has ruined, that we know of, and all the countless others you have saved from a similar fate.”

Cat sat up and then stood slowly. Moving down the stairs and moving out of the building, the others followed her in silence.

“The book?” Alec said remembering their mission. Alec and Jace moved back into the building leaving Magnus with Cat.

They returned moments later with the knitting book. Magnus reached into his jacket and pulled out the cookbook. As the books were placed together, their bindings began to glow.

“I think they’re happy to see each other,” Alec said smiling at Magnus.

“I think you’re right Alexander.”

Once the team arrived. Alec explained what needed to be done and they left them to it. Magnus and Cat were both low on magic, so the group slowly began the walk back to the Institute.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Black, they return to the Institute. Cat is having a hard time dealing with her actions. Alec and Magnus invite their little group over for pizza and drinks and a little bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Sorry its taken so long to update this, I keep getting sidetracked with other fics, ones I'm writing and ones I'm reading. I promised myself I wouldn't start anything new but I did anyway, naughty me. Anyway, finally finished this chapter and I've only had a chance to read through it quickly, sorry if there are too many mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Oh, and should warn you SMUT at the end of this chapter.

As they walked Magnus called Jane of the Knitting Guild to give her the good news.

“Jane, I have good news for you, we’ve recovered your book and its safe.”

“Magnus we can’t thank you enough,” Jane said excitedly.

“I will need to check the book over and ensure nothings been done to corrupt the magic.”

“Of course, take your time, just knowing you have it and that it's in safe hands is a load off our minds.” Jane paused for a moment, she seemed to be listening to someone in the background.

“Magnus, what of the warlock who took it?” She asked.

“He’s been dealt with, you will not need to worry about him again,” Magnus said not wanting to give too much away.

“Thank goodness,” Jane said.

“I need some time for my magic to recharge but I should have the book back to you by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Thank you, Magnus. Please call first, and we will ensure we’re here to meet you.”

“I will,” Magnus said ending the call.

“She sounded thrilled Alexander,” Magnus said.

“I’m sure she was, I am happy they’ve gotten their book back, they are such a wonderful group of woman,” Alec said smiling.

They walked the rest of the way back to the Institute in silence. Cat tried hard to calm her thoughts. She knew that Axel hadn’t given her a choice, but that didn’t make her feel any better. Magnus had not let her go and never strayed too far from her, she knew he was worried.

They were almost at the Institute when Magnus stopped. Alec stopped and looked at him confused.

“What’s wrong Mags?” He asked concerned.

“Have you explained what happened to anyone yet?” He asked.

“No, I just told mother that Axel was dead. I didn’t give details.”

“I need you to put my name in the report, not Cat’s.”

Cat looked at Magnus. “No, I can’t let you . .” She said, but Magnus cut her off.

“You have no choice in this Cat. I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn my title will protect me.”

“From what? What’s going on?” Jace asked.

“Warlock politics.”

“I don’t understand,” Alec said.

“Unlike other Downworlder races, we can’t increase our numbers by a bite or procreate. So we are hugely outnumbered by all the other races, and too many warlock children die before they can be found, saved and protected. We don’t have strict laws like the Nephilim but we do have them and taking the life of a fellow warlock is one of the strictest.”

“But she had no choice, it was literally him or us,” Jace said.

“I know that, and the report will read that. Black was a disgrace to warlock kind, he broke the accords, he profited off the misery of other downworlders, but he was still a warlock. As a high warlock, it was within my scope to take him down, so the report needs to read that I did and that Cat was no way involved. If she could be left out completely, that would be preferable but it may not be possible considering she was seen at the scene.”

“No one will question my report Magnus, I’ll see to it, Cat will be protected,” Alec said.

“Thank you,” Magnus said.

Cat looked at them with huge eyes. She was unsure as to what to say. “We take care of our friends and family Cat,” Alec said smiling at her.

They continued on to the Institute, and the others allowed Alec to give Maryse his report. Alec explained that He, Jace and Magnus had entered the building. Cat had waited outside as backup. Magnus had fought one on one with Black and Black was killed in self-defence. Maryse was more than happy with the report and insisted that she write the report and send it to the Clave herself.

“I want you all to go home, take the rest of the day off, unwind, sleep, and I expect you back here tomorrow as per usual.”

“Thank you, Maryse,” Magnus said. Cat stood by quietly.

“No thank you. Magnus, Cat, your help was invaluable in this, and I will ensure that everyone knows it.”

Cat smiled at Maryse weakly, exhaustion finally catching up with her.

“You’re staying with us tonight Cat,” Alec said even before Magnus could get a word in.

“I don’t want to impose.” She said weakly.

“You’re family, you could never impose,” Alec said.

“That’s not what you tell me,” Jace said smiling.

“I like Cat better than you,” Alec said laughing. The banter between bothers brought a smile to her face.

“I’d love to stay, you still owe me an explanation about yesterday, I believe Izzy would like in on the story too.” She said smiling.

“What happened yesterday?” Jace asked, and Magnus burst into laughter.

“Come over later, and we’ll tell you, bring Clary and Simon, we’ll grab takeout, and I’ll make cocktails,” Magnus said smiling.

“Sounds like fun.” Jace took off towards his room.

“Give me a sec,” Alec said moving toward his mother.

“You did good Alec.” She said smiling at him.

“We did well.” He said.

“About Cat,” Alec said.

“I recognise PTSD when I see it Alec and Magnus is extra protective of her. I will not place her at the scene.” She said. “Cat is one of the most selfless people I have ever met, I will ensure she’s protected.”

“Thank you, Mother,” Alec said.

“Take care of her, she’ll need someone to talk too,” Maryse said.

“We’ll take care of her.” He turned and was about to leave when he had an idea.

“The others are coming over later for Pizza and Cocktails. If you are free why don’t you join us.” Alec said.

Maryse looked a little shocked at her son’s invitation and then her face broke out into a huge smile.

“Thank you, Alexander. I wish I could, but I have plans tonight. Maybe another time?”

“I’ll hold you to that.” He said. He quickly gave his mother a peck on the cheek and moved to join Magnus and Cat.

They walked outside the building, and Magnus opened a portal to the loft.

Once they arrived. Magnus showed Cat to the guest room.

“I need a shower and some sleep to recharge.” She said smiling weakly.

“If you need anything?” Magnus said.

“I will let you know.”

Magnus and Alec went into their own room, stripping off their dirty clothes and deciding to shower together. They stood under the warm spray holding each other tightly.

“My mother is leaving Cat out of her report. She was concerned about her, she mentioned PTSD.”

“I’m concerned about her too. She had dedicated her life to saving lives, so she went against everything she stood for today when she took Black’s.”

“Do you think Cat will be OK?” Alec asked Magnus concerned.

“She will be, in time. She’ll heal, we all do.”

“I hope so. I’m here for her and you, both.”

“We know Alexander,” Magnus said kissing him sweetly.

They didn’t stay in the shower too long, they wanted to be available if Cat needed anything. They were both dressed in comfy sweats sitting in the lounge when she came out of the room looking refreshed in new clothes.

“I can’t sleep.” She said annoyed.

“Well then sit with us,” Magnus said patting the couch beside them.

“Sorry,” Cat mumbled when she sat down.

“For what?” Magnus asked.

“Intruding on your time together.” She said.

“Cat you’re not intruding,” Alec said smiling at her. “You’re family.”

The three of them cuddled up close and turned on the TV. Magnus flicked channels until he found a mind-numbing comedy and the three of them drifted off to sleep.

Four hours later, Alec woke to the sound of knocking. Getting up he answers the door to find Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon standing there smiling.

“We bought ice cream and cupcakes,” Izzy said excitedly.

The group piled into the lounge area, and Magnus used his magic to bring in another couch and a few chairs.

Alec ordered the Pizza’s and the group sat chatting.

“Seems Simon and I missed a lot of excitement the last day or so,” Clary said.

“You did at that,” Jace said, and they proceeded to explain what had happened. Of course, they left out the part about Cat and Black. It would be a secret only between them.

“So are you going to explain why you two decided to swap bodies?” Izzy said giggling.

“What?” Jace asked confused.

“Alec and Magnus swapped bodies. It was Magnus out on that mission with us, it was Magnus all day actually in Alec’s body.”

“So it was Alec in Magnus’ body when he healed you?”

“Yep, that was me,” Alec said proudly.

“That’s so weird, I couldn’t feel anything odd from our bond.”

“My body was still the same, it's just that Magnus’ consciousness was inside me and I was inside him.”

“Why?” They all asked.

Alec and Magnus laughed.

“Please don’t tell us it was some sexual kink thing because I don’t want to hear it.” Simon Joked.

“Simon!” Clary exclaimed. “Why to go making things weird.”

“Sorry,” Simon said sheepishly.

“The other day Magnus came home in a mood, he’d had a horrible day and my day wasn’t any better, and we argued over who had the worst job and decided we really couldn’t ever say for sure. Then Magnus came up with the idea of a body swap, it was only for 24 hours. It was definitely eye-opening.”

“So who won?” Izzy asked.

“I think it was a draw,” Magnus said. “It's obvious that each of our jobs has good and bad things about them.”

“Like Magic, what a rush,” Alec said remembering the excitement.

“And I’ve never felt anything like the rush after Jace activated my runes,” Magnus said smiling.

“Any interesting observations?” Cat asked.

“I never realised that Magic was so hard to control and how much it was linked to emotions. I almost set our room on fire when . . .” Alec stopped when he realised what he was about to say and just blushed. Everyone laughed because it didn’t take a genius to guess where he was going.

“I knew your job was physically demanding but what’s with all the walking? I really need to teach you all to drive.” Mangus laughed.

“I also never knew how much Magnus gets hit on. Some woman gave me her number.” Alec laughed.

“Like you can talk, don’t forget about Gerald Martin.” Magnus teased. “He was seriously checking you out with me standing right there. Or you standing right there but you know what I mean.” Magnus laughed.

“At least I don’t have to worry about Alec’s new moves, which were seriously sweet by the way Magnus. You really should train with us.”

“I’d love too,” Magnus said smiling.

The Pizza arrived, and they all ate and chatted a little more. Cat was starting to get sleepy, and Alec convinced her to have a laydown and promised to save her some cupcakes.

“Is she OK?” Jace asked concerned.

“She just needs to recharge a little, it has been a few very long days for Cat,” Magnus explained.

“If I can do anything?” He said.

“I know.” Magnus smiled at him.

This little group of Shadowhunters made it hard for Magnus to remember why he had hated Shadowhunters so much in the past. They were so full of compassion and caring for everyone and not just their own. He hoped this was the future of things to come.

“So . .” Izzy said. “When you were swapped did you two?” She said winking.

“Izzy!” Alec said not able to stop the blush from spreading over his cheeks.

“That’s a definite yes!” Jace said laughing.

Magnus just laughed. Alec looked at him, pleading for him to say something.

“Alexander and I are in a loving and committed relationship, of course, we have sex whenever possible,” Magnus said smirking knowing that was not what Alec wanted him to say.

“Mags!” Alec said. “Not helping.”

“Was it weird?” Clary said not able to stop her curiosity.

“It was hot as hell actually,” Alec said smirking. If you can’t beat them join them right, he thought.

Jace groaned. “Hey, you guys asked,” Alec said in his defence.

“Izzy did,” Simon said looking a little uncomfortable. “I don’t really want to know.”

“Can’t stand the idea of your Dad having sex huh?” Jace joked.

“You slip up one time, and no one ever lets you forget it,” Simon said trying to sound annoyed.

“More drinks?” Magnus asked.

“Yes please.” They all said in unison.

“You to son?” Magnus said to Simon teasing him.

Everyone laughed. They spent the rest of the evening teasing each other and telling funny stories, and before they knew it, it was almost 2am.

“We better call it a night,” Jace said. “Maryse will expect us bright and early. You too Magnus since you’re part of the team now.”

Magnus smiled. He really did feel part of the team.

They said goodnight and Magnus opened a portal for Clary, Jace and Izzy to the Institute.

“Simon, did you want to crash here?” Alec asked.

“Nah, I’ll head out.”

“Did you want a portal?” Magnus asked.

“Uhh, No thanks. You know they make me queasy. I’ll walk. Vampire now, its pretty safe out there for me.”

“Good Night Simon.”

“Night Alec, Night Dad.” He said smirking as he left the loft.

Alec and Magnus picked up after the group and Alec stacked the glasses in the dishwasher.

“You know I can just,” Magnus said wriggling his fingers.

“You’ve used enough magic for one day. And you have a perfectly good dishwasher.” Alec said.

Magnus moved behind him and kissed him on the back of the neck.

“I’m going to check in on Cat before we turn in,” Magnus said.

“Ok babe,” Alec said watching him walk towards the guest room. Alec couldn’t help but smile. Despite everything that had happened over the last few days, there had been a lot of good things mixed in with the bad. He’d gained a vast understanding of how hard it was to be Magnus day in and day out. Having all that power and having to keep such tight control over it was exhausting. And what was going on with his mother? The change in her was dramatic, not that he was complaining. This is what he’d always wanted, acceptance from his parents for who he really is and for his relationship with Magnus. It had undoubtedly been a few crazy days.

Alec walked into their bedroom and slowly slipped out of his clothes. He was just about to go and grab some sleep pants when he felt Magnus’ arms wrap around him.

“How’s Cat?” He asked.

“Asleep, she looks exhausted, and I am sure she’s been crying but she’s a strong woman, one of the strongest I’ve ever known, she’ll get through this.”

“We’ll be there for her, she’s not alone,” Alec said turning in Magnus' arms and moving in to kiss him.

Magnus kissed Alec back passionately. It felt like weeks since they’d been alone together in their room when it was really only a day or two.

Alec melted against Magnus. As tired as he was, he couldn’t help the want and need that flared up inside him everytime they touched. It had been like this from the start for them, and Alec had worried that the fire would eventually fade, but in fact, it had grown even more and continued to grow each and every day.

“I know Cat’s next door,” Alec whispered as he kissed his way along Magnus’ jaw.

“Having a house guest has never stopped us before.” Magnus teased.

“I know, but . .” Alec said concern in his voice.

“The soundproofing spell on our room only keeps sounds from travelling out of the room not in. If she needs us, we’ll hear her.” Magnus said.

Alec smiled against Magnus’ neck, nipping his skin gently. “Well, then you’re overdressed Mags.”

With a flick of his fingers, Magnus’ clothes were gone. along with Alec's boxers and they stood wrapped around each other.

“I’m so happy to be back in my own body,” Alec said. “You’re so so much prettier to look at.” He said as he kissed his way down Magnus’ neck and bit and sucked on his collarbone, leaving a large red welt.

“Can’t argue there.” Magnus teased as he pushed Alec back so that they fell onto the bed.

Alec shifted, pulling Magnus entirely on top of him. He cupped his face in his hands. “So beautiful.” He said before kissing him.

“Yes you are,” Magnus mumbled against his lips.

Magnus moved his mouth along Alec jaw, covering it with tiny kisses and moved down the the rune on his neck. Magnus had never considered runes sexy, to be honest, he never considered them before at all, not until Alec. But every rune on Alec’s body screamed out to Magnus, fueling his desire for the man currently under him but the deflect rune on his neck was always his undoing. It was perfectly placed, sinfully so and it was his favourite spot to kiss and lick and bite. Especially when it made Alec moan like it did at this very moment.

Alec wrapped his arms and legs around Magnus holding him tight as Magnus sucked and licked at his neck. Alec never knew how sensitive a spot his neck was until Magnus. He couldn’t help the moans that escaped his mouth as Magnus kissed and nipped at him. At the start of their relationship, Alec had been embarrassed at the sounds that escaped him when he was with Magnus, and he tried hard to keep quiet but slowly over time he realised how much Magnus loved the sounds Alec made as he drove him wild and Alec stopped caring and let go.

Magnus moved his mouth back to Alec’s lips. They kissed until they were breathless.

“Make love to me,” Alec said. His eyes looking deep into Magnus’ as Magnus dropped his glamour.

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, I need you,” Alec said smiled up at him.

Izzy liked to tease Alec, always trying to embarrass him by asking if he was a top or a bottom. Of course, he never answered her question and worked hard to not blush every time she asked. Alec had to admit, he didn’t prefer one over the other, with Magnus everything was amazing and mind-blowing. And Alec was sure that Magnus didn’t have a clear preference either. They had over time developed a code of sorts. If one of them asked ‘Make love to me’ that meant they wanted to bottom if they asked ‘I want to make love to you’ that means they wanted to top. They didn’t take turns as such, some weeks Alec wanted nothing more than Magnus making love to him and sometimes it was the other way around, but it was always thrilling and exhausting and loving.

Magnus flicked his fingers and lube and condom appeared. Alec looked at the condom, picked it up, smiled and flung it across the room.

“I thought we decided we didn’t need those.” He said smiled at Magnus.

“We did, but I didn’t know . .” Magnus sounded unsure.

“I want to feel you, and only you inside me. I love you, Magnus, make love to me please babe.” Alec said clearing any doubts from Magnus’ mind.

“It would be my honour and my pleasure my love,” Magnus said. He shifted against Alec. Grinding down a little as he moved to kiss him slowly. Magnus took his time, sliding his tongue along Alec’s lips before slipping it inside his mouth, tasting him before moving to his jaw, covering it with kisses as he moved lower. He kissed and sucked the spot on Alec’s neck he knew would make him moan and giggled as Alec did just that for him.

“I love the sounds you make.” He said before shifting to capture one of Alec’s nipples in his mouth. He sucked greedily as his fingers raked through his chest hairs and then moved to the other nipple giving it the same treatment.

“Mags, Please,” Alec said his voice sounding hoarse.

“You asked me to make love to you darling, patience. There is a lot of you to love.” Magnus teased.

Alec knew that begging Magnus to move faster would only making he draw it out longer, so he closed his eyes and just let himself feel. Magnus worked his way down Alec’s body, covering his skin with small open-mouthed kisses, his tongue dragging along his skin tasting him. Alec moaned again and let his finger move to Magnus’ hair, sliding them through the soft locks.

Magnus shifted off Alec and spread his legs wider, bending them at the knees and placing his feet flat on the bed. Shifting between his legs, Magnus leant forward and ran his tongue up and down the inside of Alec’s thighs, watching Alec cock twitch and a tiny drop of precum appear. Not able to resist, he flicked his tongue over the tip of his cock licking the drop away, and he smiled as he heard Alec gasp. Another drop appeared, and this time Magnus used his finger to capture it and lifted his finger to Alec’s lips. Alec’s tongue darted out, licked the precum and then he sucked Magnus’ finger into his mouth. Magnus laughed. “Such a naughty boy.”

“Your naughty boy,” Alec moaned as Magnus licked along his cock. Magnus grabbed a pillow and shifted Alec placing it under his hips so that he was tilted upwards a little more, then he proceeded to lick up and down Alec’s cock, over and around his balls and down to his tight little hole.

“Oh by the Angel.” Alec moaned, feeling Magnus’ tongue. Magnus let the tip of his tongue slide inside Alec and Alec couldn’t help buck his hips trying to get more.

“So impatient.” Magnus teased.

“You’re driving me crazy.” Alec panted.

Magnus moved his mouth to Alec’s cock and slowly sucked him inside, as his finger slid around his tight hole before slipping inside him.

“Yes,” Alec moaned and tried to control himself, not wanting to thrust into Magnus’ mouth too hard and hurt him.

Magnus hummed around Alec’s cock and started to suck him, slowly, as he slid his finger in and out of him. Alec heard a click and then felt the coldness of lube on his hole as Magnus added another finger. Alec moaned shamelessly.

Magnus continued to suck Alec as his fingers worked preparing him. He intended to drag the process out as long as possible, but he could tell Alec was getting very impatient.

“Mags Please, enough, I need you.” Alec moaned. “Please babe.”

Magnus could never say no to Alec, he let his cock fall from his mouth with a pop and slowly slid his fingers out of his body. Shifting, he moved between Alec’s legs and leant over him to kiss him passionately. Alec’s arms proceeded to circle around Magnus and pulled him close, as their tongues duelled and they deepened the kiss.

Alec brought his legs up, wrapping them around Magnus, hooking his feet together. “Now babe please,” Alec moaned against his lips.

Magnus thrust into Alec, hard and fast, burying himself deep inside him. The sound that escaped Alec’s mouth was without a doubt one of the sexiest sounds Magnus has ever heard, and he had to stop to compose himself because that coupled with the feel of Alec around him, with no barriers nearly pushed him over the edge. He giggled against Alec’s neck.

“What’s so funny,” Alec said his voice thick with lust.

“That sound you just made and the way you feel, I almost embarrassed myself completely,” Magnus said blushing, and Alec looked him in the eyes amazed at his confession. A huge smiled spread over his face, and he pulled Magnus in for another kiss.

Slowly Magnus began to move, the sensation of Alec around him driving him wild, he wanted nothing more than to thrust hard and fast and fill his beautiful boyfriend with his seed but he also wanted to drag it out as long as possible.  So he used all his willpower to go slow, trusting slowly in and out, grinding against Alec and kissing him passionately over and over. Alec shifted, moving the pillow under him and adjusting the angle and the next thrust hit him where he wanted it most, as Magnus’ hard cock grazed Alec’s bundle of nerves Alec swore he saw stars. The feeling was so intense.

“Harder. Don’t stop. Right there. Please Mags.” Alec chanted over and over urging Magnus on. Magnus began to thrust harder and faster, hitting Alec’s prostate over and over. When Alec screamed out his name and Magnus felt him his warm cum spreading between them, he lost it. His controlled thrusts became more erratic, and he was desperate to join Alec over the edge, a thrust later, Magnus was screaming Alec’s name as he felt Alec squeeze around him and he came deep inside him.

Blue sparks filled the room, and Alec felt his skin tingle all over. Magnus collapsed on top of him, and Alec sighed contently. “I love you, Magnus,” Alec said. “More and more with every breath I take.”

“I love you too Alexander,” Magnus said, his voice barely a whisper as he tried to catch his breath. “Now and forever my angel.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat is still hurting. Alec gets good news. Our boys deliver the books to the Ladies of the Knitting Guild and they go on their first official mission together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> So this was going to be the last chapter but then my imagination got racing and well now it's not. So much for the short little one-off story, this fanfic was supposed to be.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for any mistakes, I've proofread it once but feeling so horrible (who knew adults could catch croup!), that I have no doubt missed a heap of them. Please let me know if I have.
> 
> Also once again thanks for the Kudos and kind comments. Better than any medicine.
> 
> Hugs

Alec awoke warm and content, the little spoon to Magnus’ big spoon. Waking up wrapped in Magnus’ arms was always the best start to any day.

Alec took in a deep breath and sighed, how he wished he could just call into work sick like mundanes got to do and spend the day in bed with his boyfriend.

Alec felt Magnus shift behind him, his arms holding him tighter and then he felt a kiss on the side of his neck. “Good morning Alexander,” Magnus said his voice a little gravelly.

Alec moved to lay on his back and pulled Magnus on top of him. “Good morning Magnus.” He said kissing him sweetly.

“It’s almost 7,” Magnus said sadly knowing that they will have to get up soon. They would be expected at the Institute by 9 am.

“Nothing from Cat?” Alec asked.

“No, she’s still here, she hasn’t left the spare room.”

“Let's get showered and dressed, I’ll start breakfast while you check on her,” Alec said smiling at his boyfriend.

“I wish we could just stay here all day,” Magnus said.

Alec laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Magnus asked.

“I was just thinking how lucky Mundanes are to be able to call in sick when I woke up.”

Magnus smiled. “Seems we’re always on the same wavelength darling.”

Alec and Magnus took a quick shower and got dressed. Alec went into the kitchen to start breakfast, and Magnus knocked on Cat’s door.

“Come in,” Cat said quietly.

The room was still in darkness, but Cat was sitting up, dressed, on the bed. She’d obviously been up for a while.

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asked sitting down next to her.

“All recharged.” She said wriggling her fingers.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Magnus said seriously.

“I know,” Cat tried to smile. “I’m trying to avoid the question.”

“Cat, if you need to talk we’re here for you.”

“I know, I really do appreciate it Magnus, but I think this is something I need to work through on my own at the moment.”

“If you were anyone else I’d say bullshit to that, but I’ll leave it, for now, Cat but not forever. Eventually, we’ll need to talk through this.”

“Thank you.”

“Come have some breakfast,” Magnus said.

“You cooked?” She asked smiling.

“Oh god no, I just did my nails. Alec’s the chef in the family, he does a mean breakfast.”

“You’re a lucky man Magnus. I have to admit I never understood your fascination with mortals but I am starting to see why you like having them around, I don’t just mean having breakfast made.”

Magnus just squeezed her hand and smiled.

They walked towards the kitchen to find Alec humming as he cooked. He had two pans sizzling, one with Bacon and the other with eggs. The coffee was ready, and toast was in the toaster.

“Good morning Cat,” Alec said looking up at them both. “Almost all set here.”

He turned off the pan with the eggs, pulled out the ready toast and put another few slices into the toaster.

“Did you want coffee or juice with breakfast,” Alec asked.

“Coffee please,” Cat said.

Alec prepared 3 mugs. Coffee with milk and sugar for Magnus and two black no sugar for him and Cat. He handed Cat her mug.

“You remembered.” She said surprised.

“Of course,” Alec smiled.

Alec passed Magnus his mug and got busy dishing up breakfast. He added bacon, eggs and toast to each plate and passed them out. Magnus and Cat had already started their breakfast when Alec finally joined them.

“Thank you, Alec, this is yummy. How do you get the eggs so fluffy?”

“I add a little milk.” He said smiling.

“Thank you for letting me stay,” Cat said finishing her breakfast.

“No thanks needed Cat,” Alec said smiling. “You’re always there for us, I think we still owe you.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure you do.” She joked and smiled at them.

“I’m going to head home, I have work tomorrow, and I just want to relax and sort through a few things on my own.”

“You can go, but only if you promise to call if you need anything Cat. And I mean it, anything.”

“I will I promise.” She said.

Magnus moved to pull Cat into a hug. “Take care OK.”

“I will,” she said. “You know me, I’ll be fine.”

“I know, but a friend can still worry.”

Cat gave Alec a hug. “Take care Alec, and take care of him too.”

“Always,” Alec said hugging her back.

Cat opened a portal, and walked through, turned at the last moment to wave goodbye.

“We should head to work,” Alec said smiling.

“”Oh no,” Magnus said.

“What?” Alec asked worriedly.

“We’re turning into one of those couples.”

“Those couples?”

“Who do everything together, work, play, live, sleep etc.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Alec asked.

“Not sure, but it will certainly annoy Raphael to no end.” Magnus laughed.

“Well I am sure we won’t be working together all the time, you still have your own work to do.”

“True,” Magnus said smiling.

Magnus opened a portal, and they walked hand in hand into the Institute. Maryse was in ops, talking to Raj.

She smiled when she noticed Alec and Magnus and dismissed Raj.

“Good Morning,” Maryse said.

“Good Morning Mother,” Alec said happily.

“Good Morning Maryse. Sorry, you couldn’t join us last night.” Magnus said honestly.

“I was too, trust me my meeting with the Clave was not fun, but that’s part of the job. Hopefully, we can catch dinner soon.”

“You should come to the Loft, your son is an excellent cook,” Magnus said.

“So I’ve heard.” She said smiling. “I was never very good at it, I think my dear daughter shares my gift for cooking.” She laughed.

“Well you can’t be good at everything,” Magnus said smiling.

Alec just stood there grinning, this was really happening. His mother and Magnus were getting along, they were friends even, and it made his heart swell in his chest.

“So Magnus, I would like to discuss your role with our little team. I didn’t really see the need to put anything in writing, but as you know the Clave loves paperwork, so they’ve come up with an employment agreement of sorts.”

“The Clave likes everything to be official,” Alec mumbled.

“Let’s go to my office,” Maryse said leading the way.

Magnus started following, and Alec just stood there.

“Alec, are you coming? As head of this Institute, we’ll need your approval on this.”

“Of course.” Alec said moving to join them, then it finally clicked, what did she mean ‘head of this Institute’.

Alec followed them into Maryse’s office looking confused.

“What did you say?” He asked his mother.

“Alec my meeting last night was also to discuss my future, I am needed more and more in Idris, so the Institute is falling to you. It’s not like you don’t already do the job, but from today you’ll also have the official title.” She said trying to sound professional, but her smile was huge, and her eyes glowed with pride. “I’ll be calling a meeting in Operations to let everyone know once we’re finished here.”

Alec fell into the nearest chair. He was Head of the Institute. Oh by the Angel, he was Head of the Institute! Alec couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him.

“I’m so proud of you Alexander,” Magnus said beaming at him.

“As am I,” Maryse said. “I’ve never said it enough, but I will make sure I do from now on.”

“Thank you,” Alec said still a little dazed.

“So your employment agreement,” Maryse said pulling out the document and handing it to Magnus. “The basics are, we require you to be available to our teams whenever possible, we make allowance that your job as High Warlock takes precedence, except in the event of mortal danger to mundanes, shadowhunters or downloaders alike.”

“Sounds fair enough,” Magnus said.

“You will be compensated for your time at your usual rate, which we’d like you to keep confidential as its quite a considerable amount.”

“You know the compensation isn’t necessary.”

“Just take it, they can afford it,” Maryse said smiling.

“Anything you learn while on Shadowhunter time is completely confidential and can not be shared unless authorised by the Head of the Institute.” She said smiling at Alec.

“Of course.”

“The rest of the contract is all clauses etc. Not very exciting but I recommend you read it or get a legal representative to read it thoroughly before signing just in case.”

“I will do that, Thank you Maryse.”

“No, thank you, Magnus, for everything.” She said smiling.

Magnus folded the document and tucked it into his coat. He would definitely get someone to read it before signing. He might ask Luke because he had a lot of experience with these sorts of things.

 “Alec, could you call a meeting please,” Maryse said. Alec realised she wanted to talk to Magnus in private. “Of course.” He said heading out to Ops.

“I spoke to Cat just before you arrived,” Maryse said. “She didn’t quite sound herself which is understandable, we’re going to catch up for dinner later this week. Have a chat.”

“I’m glad she’s talking to someone,” Magnus said. “Cat’s whole life has been about saving lives, the events of yesterday have thrown her.”

“She’s a strong woman, Magnus, with incredible friends, she’ll get through this.”

“She will, I know but I can’t help worrying about her.”

“Of course you can’t, she’s your family,” Maryse said taking Magnus’ hand in hers. “We’re all family. I’ll do everything in my power to help her, I promise you.”

Magnus couldn’t help the emotion that bubbled up in him. “Thank you, Maryse.”

“No need to thank me, I’m just glad you can forgive me, I’ve never treated you well Magnus. I could blame my upbringing, but that would just be making excuses. My children really are my saving grace, I have no idea how I got so lucky to have ended up with such amazing children despite the horrible example their parents gave them to live up too.”

“The world is changing Maryse, and you’re changing with it. I know how hard it can be, but its worth it.” Magnus said smiling at her.

“I think between you and my children, you should be able to keep me on the straight and narrow.” She smiled. ‘We have a meeting to attend.”

Maryse moved to the door, “We still need to have a chat about Alec and your intentions.” She said to Magnus. Magnus looked at her dumbstruck.

Maryse burst into laughter. “You should see your face.” She laughed. “I’m not really going to give you the talk, I trust you not to hurt my son. I see the love in your eyes when you look at him, and he reflects it back at you.”

They started walking towards Ops. “I’m sure Izzy has already given you that talk. And Jace too no doubt.”

“Indeed they did.”

“Good, how scary was my girl?”

“Extremely, not many people can make the High Warlock of Brooklyn shake at the knees, but dear Isabelle put the fear into me.”

“She makes a mother proud.” Maryse laughed.

Everyone was assembled in Ops. Magnus stood beside Alec who was standing with Jace, Izzy and Clary.

“So any idea what this is about?” Jace asked. “Alec won’t say.”

“You’ll find out in a moment,” Magnus said smiling.

Maryse moved to stand on the landing and looked down at the staff assembled and smiled. That alone was enough to cause a few uneasy glances. They weren’t used to this Maryse.

“Thank you all for coming, I’ll try to keep this brief as I know your time is precious.’ Maryse said. “Alec, please join me.” Alec moved to join his mother.

“Firstly I would like to say that The Clave has officially offered Mr Magnus Bane, The High Warlock of Brooklyn a position as a consultant for the New York Institute. I would hope that you all welcome Magnus and treat him with the respect that he deserves.”

There were some quiet whispers and nods all around. Most of the staff were used to having Magnus around, and even though a few weren’t so comfortable with it, most realised that Magnus was indeed one of the good guys.

“As you know, over the last few months I have had to spend much more time in Idris. The Clave has asked me to take a full-time position in Idris and in its wisdom has appointed Alec the new Head of the New York Institute.” Maryse beamed proudly.

“Not much will change as most of you have worked with and for Alec before in his position of caretaker but as I know you’ll all agree this promotion is well deserved and I know you will continue to show Alec your support. Thank you.” Maryse said.

There were cheers and clapping, and Alec stood proudly beside his mother smiling down at everyone.

“So business as usual everyone, any issues let me know, let's get back to work,” Alec said dismissing everyone.

Izzy walked up to her brother and pulled him in for a big hug. “Congrats big brother.” She said. “So proud of you.”

“Congrats,” Jace said, taking Alec’s hand and then pulling him in for a hug too.

“So happy for you Alec,” Clary said smiling.

“Thanks, guys, not that much will change,’ Alec said.

“Except now you get the big bucks.” They all laughed.

“Do Shadowhunters get paid?” Clary asked. “I’ve never quite figured this out.”

Izzy laughed. “You are compensated for your time and you are given funds to live your life, we don’t really call it wages.”

“Ahh, OK.” Clary still seemed confused.

“You get an allowance,” Alec explained to Clary, and she nodded that made sense.

“So Head of the Institute, what’s our first mission?” Magnus asked.

“Well, we need to return those books,” Alec said to Magnus.

“That we do, I still need to check them,” Magnus swirled his fingers, and the books appeared in his hands.

“I love when you do that,” Alec said smiling.

Jace groaned. “Now that you’re the Head of the Institute I hope that means all the sappy love dovey stuff stops.”

“Nope, it will only get worse, but no fear we’ll try to contain it to his new office.” Magnus teased. “Just remember to knock first, just in case we’re in a special meeting.”

“Oh god,” Jace said. “I’m going to train and try to forget I heard that.”

“Magnus,” Alec said. “Don’t tease him like that.”

“I wasn’t teasing darling,” Magnus said, and Alec blushed as Izzy and Clary burst into giggles.

“Remind me not to sit on any of the chairs in Alec’s office,” Izzy said to Clary as they walked away following Jace to the training area.

“Alec,” Maryse said walking back towards them. “I’ll have my things cleared out of the office by tomorrow, then it's all yours.”

“Mother I can take another office,” Alec said.

“No, that’s the Institute Head’s office, and it should be yours. I’ll move my stuff into a smaller one." She said. “Oh, and you might want to get Magnus to soundproof it if you’ll be conducting special meetings.” She teased as she walked away.

Alec glared at Magnus who burst into laughter. “I love your mother,” Magnus said.

Magnus and Alec went into an empty conference room, and Magnus placed the books on the table. He checked the cookbook first to ensure all was OK with it after using it to track the knitting book. Its magic was intact, and nothing seemed amiss. The knitting book was also intact despite Black’s best efforts, it was very obvious to Magnus that Black had been trying to either move or duplicate the magic within the book, but he wasn’t able to break its protections. Marcella had done an incredible job with its wards.

“Both books are OK Alexander.”

“Great, you should call Jane and see if we can drop them off,” Alec said smiling.

Magnus pulled out his phone and called the Knitting Guild. Joyce answered the phone on the second ring.

“NYC Ladies Knitting Guild, Joyce speaking.” She said happily into the phone.

“Good morning Joyce,” Magnus said.

“Magnus,” Joyce said excitedly into the phone, Magnus didn’t even need to state his name.

“The books are all cleared to be returned when would be a good time?” He asked.

“Jane should be back by about 12.30 pm, would that be OK?” Joyce asked.

“That would be fine,” Magnus said.

“Will Alec be coming with you?” Joyce asked.

“Of course.”

“Brilliant, then the two of you can stay for lunch, and we can discuss your payment,” Joyce said happily.

“Sounds great, see you then,” Magnus said.

“Bye, see you soon,” Joyce said hanging up.

“It seems we’re having lunch with the Ladies at the Knitting Guild today,” Magnus said to Alec smiling.

“Sounds like fun,” Alec said honestly.

“You really like these ladies, don’t you?”

“There is just something about them, they do so much for their local community and ask nothing in return. And they kind of remind me of those cute grandmothers from those sitcoms you love.”

“They do, don’t they.”

“I’ve never had a person like that in my life. Both my grandmothers were gone before I was born and well I highly doubt they would have been that sweet.” Alec said.

“I never knew my grandmother either,” Magnus said.

They stood together for a moment both of them lost in their thoughts.

“Why don’t we go train, you can show me some of these moves of yours that have Jace so jealous.”

Magnus laughed.

“I should have some clothes that will fit you, that you can use while training,” Alec said. “We could go change in my room.”

“No need,” Magnus said and snapping his fingers, he had them both dressed in workout gear.

“This never gets old,” Alec said smiling, referring to Magnus’ shortcuts in dressing using magic.

“Handy skill,” Magnus said smirking.

Jace and Izzy were sparing when Alec and Magnus walked into the training area. Clary was sitting on the floor, a little out of breath.

“So what martial arts have you studied?” Alec asked.

“Pretty much everything from Aikido to Tai Chi,” Magnus said.

Alec looked at Magnus a little in awe.

“Well, I’ve had a lot of years to study Alexander.”

“Ok show me what you’ve got,” Alec said pulling off his t-shirt.

Magnus was lost for a moment looking at Alec’s bare chest.

“And I’m back,” Magnus said finally able to take his eyes off Alec’s bare chest. “OK, that gives you an unfair advantage Alexander,” Magnus said, and Alec laughed.

“Well take your shirt off, and we’ll be even.”

Magnus smiled and did as instructed.

Alec’s eyes roamed over Magnus’ broad toned chest and down to his incredible abs.

“Eyes up here Pretty boy.” Magnus teased.

“Who you calling Pretty boy?” Alec said laughing. “Have you looked in the mirror.”

They moved out to the mats beside where Jace and Izzy were sparing and began. At first, they just walked around the mat, staring at each other until Alec made the first move. He moved in to strike, and Magnus blocked him easily. Alec moved back as Magnus attacked, blocking him and moving behind him trying to put off his balance. Magnus spun around, his eyes locking with Alec’s.

Alec moved in to attack again, this time he almost got a strike in, Magnus blocked him at the last moment and pushed back, causing Alec to nearly lose his footing. Magnus attacked while Alec composed himself and before he knew it, Alec was on his back looking up at Magnus.

“Seems I’ve fallen for you,” Alec said laughing.

“That is one of the cheesiest lines ever Alexander,” Magnus said laughing too.

Alec swept Magnus legs out from under him, and he landed on the mat on his back, besides Alec.

“It may be cheesy, but it distracted you enough to get you onto your back.”

“Darling if you want me on my back you only have to ask,” Magnus said winking at him.

Alec blushed, and Magnus watched as the blush ran down his cheeks and over his chest. “You really do blush all over don’t you.” He teased.

Alec moved quickly, and before Magnus knew it, Alec was on top of him, his legs straddling him. Alec’s hands pinning Magnus hands above his head.

“You’re a tease,” Alec said grinding himself against Magnus.

Magnus moaned. “And you love it.” He said a little breathless.

“You’re right, I do, and I love you,” Alec said leaning forward to kiss Magnus.

Magnus’ mind went blank as he kissed Alec back passionately. It wasn’t until he heard someone clearing their throat that he remembered that they were in plain view of everyone.

Alec looked up and saw his mother smiling. He quickly moved off Magnus and helped Magnus to his feet.

“We were just . . . sparing.” Alec said his blush intensifying.

“Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Maryse said smiling.

Magnus laughed, and Alec looked embarrassed. This was not how the Head of the Institute should behave.

“Relax Alec,” Maryse said. “There is nothing wrong with kissing your boyfriend. But you might want to take it somewhere more private next time, not everyone is as comfortable with PDA as I am.”

“Sorry,” Alec said.

“So my plans for dinner have fallen through, would tonight be good to get together, I could use a home-cooked meal,” Maryse said smiling.

“Of course Maryse, tonight would be perfect,” Magnus said.

“Great. I look forward to it.”

“About 7 pm,” Alec said. “Magnus can portal you over if you like.”

“Thank you that would be great, I’ll text you when I’m ready to come over.”

“Great, see you then Maryse,” Magnus said.

“Shall I bring anything?” She asked.

“Just your wonderful self,” Magnus said smiling.

Maryse smiled at them one last time and turned to return to ops.

“What should I cook?” Alec said panicked.

“Don’t stress Alec, I’m sure she’d love anything. What kind of food does your mother prefer?”

“To be honest, I have no clue,” Alec said. “Maybe Izzy would know.”

Alec looked around and noticed that Jace, Izzy and Clary had left.

“Let's go shower and change, and you can text Izzy,” Magnus said.

Alec sent Izzy a text as they walked to his old bedroom. Alec and Magnus showered quickly and separately much to Magnus’ annoyance. They dressed quickly, and Magnus used his magic to redo his hair and makeup.

Izzy had texted Alec back and suggested he make his lasagna because it was wonderful, so Alec decided lasagna it was. They’d pick up the ingredients on their way home.

Grabbing the books, Magnus opened a portal to the Knitting Guild, and within moments they were standing at the front door. It opened even before they had a chance to knock.

“Magnus, Alec, welcome,” Joyce said excitedly, motioning for them to enter. “Let’s go through to the Library shall we?”

They followed Joyce. “Jane and the others are waiting inside. We can’t even begin to tell you how grateful we are to you both.”

They walked into the Library to find about 6 women standing around, including a thrilled Jane. Jane made some quick introductions and then pulled first Magnus and then Alec into a hug.

 “I have no words to tell you how much you recovering our book means to us.”

“Ladies, it was our pleasure. To know that you keep the legacy of Marcella alive by using the books as you do is really thanks enough. She was an incredible woman and a good friend.”

The women all smiled. Jane locked the books away in the display case and slipped the key into her pocket.

“With your permission, I’d like to give you a little extra level of protection for the books,” Magnus said. “Are they ever taken out of the building?”

“No, we only use the books here, if someone wants a recipe or pattern to use elsewhere, they usually write down a copy. We tried photocopying the books once, and it comes out blank.”

“That would be due to the powerful wards on the books. Marcella did an amazing job with them, Black was unable to break through her wards to remove the magic for himself.”

“She was an incredible woman.” Jane smiled.

“I would like to add a little spell to the books, if anyone tries to take the books out of the building, they will be in for a surprise. The spell will make the books return to the display case as soon as they cross the building threshold.”

“Really? That would be wonderful Magnus. No one will ever be able to steal the books.”

“The only downside is that if you ever need to move the books, you will need to contact me to remove the spell or a warlock as equally powerful, but for the removal spell to work, they will need to ask permission from the President of the Guild. A little failsafe if you will, so no warlock will be able to remove the spell without your say so.”

“Sounds perfect to me, Please go ahead.”

“Can you open the display case, no need to move the books, it’s just easier than sending the spell through the glass.”

Jane unlocked the display and stood aside. Magnus lifted both hands, and blue sparks started to form. He started reciting the spell, and the blue sparks grew in intensity and became two blue orbs. The orbs began to float in the air above Magnus' hands, and as he finished reciting the spell, they flew and hit the books, covering them in a blue glow for a moment and then it was gone.

“All done,” Magnus said.

“Oh, can we test it?” Joyce said excitedly.

“Of course.”

“Marge, Lena, if you wouldn’t mind,” Jane said.

Two women stepped forward, each grabbed a book and left the room. A few minutes later first one and then the second book appeared back in the display case.

Marge and Lena walked back into the library together. They both laughed as they saw the books in their place.

“That was so cool,” Lena said excitedly. “One moment the book was in my hands, and as soon as I stepped out the front door, it just disappeared.”

“I tried dropping mine out of the window at the front of the building, it disappeared as it left my fingers,” Marge said.

“Well looks like its working perfectly.”

“Thank you so much, Magnus,” Joyce said happily.

“I hope you’re hungry,” Jane said. “The ladies have outdone themselves today.”

They all moved into a large dining area, and the table was covered in dishes. Everything looked delicious. There was enough food for a small army. They all sat and ate lunch. The women shared stories about Marcella with Magnus and Alec that had Magnus’ grinning from ear to ear. Marcella really had left her mark on these women. The women were also very keen to hear about their adventures, and Magnus had them on their edge of their seats, as he told them stories of his travels.

They asked questions about all the places he’d visited and also asked Alec questions about being a shadowhunter which he happily answered. There was no worry about breaking the accords with these women, each and every one of them had the sight, and they were no strangers to the downworld. It was rare to have such a large group of mundanes that were all gifted with the sight and Alec couldn’t help but comment on it.

“To be honest, I believe it’s the sight that brings us together, we all sort of feel a pull to the Guild. Maybe its another spell but we’re not sure.” Jane explained.

“Whatever it is, we’re grateful for it,” Joyce said

After lunch, Jane motioned to Joyce who ducked out of the room and then returned with a scrapbook.

“We’ve started designing your blanket,” Jane said opening the scrapbook. Inside were notes and detailed drawings of the panels they planned to use. 25 panels in total. 10 of the panels were runes, Bind to Rune, Enkeli, Alliance Rune, Good Luck, Parabatai, Wedding Union, Understanding, Success, Prosperity and Joyous. There were picture panes too, Acorns, an infinity symbol, a portal, blue flames, musical notes, a cat and two hands entwined. The remaining panels were plain colours, they represented family, home and love.

Alec looked at the design, and he was overcome with emotion. They had come up with something that encompassed Magnus and his relationship completely. It was going to be beautiful.

“We tried to capture bits of both of you for the blanket, Joyce drew the runes. She’s really into Shadowhunter history and such.” Jane explained.

“My great great grandmother was a shadowhunter, or so the family rumours go.” She said smiling at Alec.

Magnus looked at the design and was lost for words. Alec had explained that they were going to make them a blanket, but he never realised it was going to be an heirloom marriage quilt.

“This design is amazing, I don’t have the words.” Magnus finally said.

“It’s beautiful,” Alec said smiling at the women. All the ladies in the room smiled happily.

“We’re so happy you like it,” Jane said. “Is there anything you’d like to change or add?”

“I honestly believe that you’ve including much more than I would have even considered,” Alec said. “It’s perfect.”

“Thank you, we were hoping you’d say that. The design was a joint effort, we all planned it out yesterday, and we’re quite proud of it. Each of the ladies here will have a hand in preparing the panels. It should be ready in about a week.”

“Oh please take your time, we don’t expect you to drop everything for this.”

“Pff, this is the most exciting project we’ve had in ages, we’re happy to drop everything for it,” Joyce said smiling.

Alec’s phone sounded, and he looked at the message and frowned. “I’m afraid ladies, duty calls.”

“A mission?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, we need to meet Izzy, Clary and Jace. Your first official mission.” Alec said smiling.

“Thank you again, for everything Magnus. And you too Alec.” Jane said.

“Ladies it was our pleasure. If you ever need anything, please do not hesitate.” Magnus said.

“Oh,” Joyce said before rushing out of the room. She came back holding a cake box.

“We made this for you too,” Joyce said passing the box to Magnus.

Magnus flipped the lid open, and they peered inside. It was an amazingly decorated cake. “It’s lemon and vanilla sponge with jam and cream filling and chocolate frosting.”

“Thank you so much, it looks too good to eat,” Alec said.

“Oh but please do, and its best to share with those you love.”

Magnus looked at the ladies and instantly realised that the cake must have been made from one of the recipes in the cookbook. He wondered how they’d baked it without the cookbook, but then it occurred to him that the women probably knew the recipes off by heart.

“Perfect dessert for dinner with your mother,” Magnus said.

Alec smiled.

“Oh yes, perfect to share with family,” Joyce said.

“Thank you for Lunch, it was delicious,” Alec said.

“Thank you for everything.” The ladies said as they walked towards the front door.

“I’ll call you once the blanket is done,” Jane said smiling.

“We’ll look forward to it,” Magnus said.

They left the Guild and walked toward an area in which Magnus could open a portal. He opened one to the loft so that they could drop off the cake, putting it in the fridge, and then another to where they were meeting Jace and the girls.

“You look happy,” Izzy said.

“We had the most amazing lunch, and the ladies have planned the most incredible quilt for us,” Alec said excitedly.

“Quilt?” Izzy asked.

“The ladies of the NYC Ladies Knitting Guilt also make incredible quilts, as payment they are making us a quilt for our bed,” Magnus explained.

“Like a marriage guilt?” Clary asked

“Exactly like that,” Alec said beaming.

“Is there something we should know?” Clary teased.

“Not yet but one day,” Alec said without hesitation.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jace said confused.

“In some mundane cultures, a quilt is made for a young couple for their marriage bed,” Clary explained. “Its to bless the union. They are said to seal a couples love, bless them with many children and a long happy life together.”

“Many children huh?” Jace smirked.

“I hope so,” Alec said as he walked past Jace.

Jace looked at his parabatai stunned. Alec wanted children? Since when?

“Don’t worry, he constantly amazes me too.” Magnus laughed. “He’ll make an incredible dad.”

Clary and Izzy giggled as they moved off to follow Alec. Jace just stood there for a moment.

“Coming?” Alec motioned to Jace. “We have demon’s to kill, let's make this quick. I have my mother coming to dinner, and I need to get home to straighten up and cook.”

“Did you two swap bodies again or something?” Jace said running to catch up.

“Nope, this is me,” Alec said smirking.

“And I don’t cook.” Magnus laughed.

“Kids, cleaning and cooking? Since when did you become so domestic?” Jace asked.

“Since Magnus.” Alec smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

As they approached the location for the report of the demon activity, Magnus slowed. He could smell demon, and he could feel magic, but it felt odd. Something wasn’t quite right.  

“Demon’s and residual magic but it seems off,” Magnus said.

“Off how?” Alec asked.

“I don’t think the magic was cast by a warlock,” Magnus said trying to get a handle on what was wrong.

It took another few minutes before Isabelle’s necklace started to pulse.

They all looked at Magnus. “How did you know before the necklace?” Jace asked

“I can smell them and the magic in the air.” He said. “Can’t you?”

“Ahh no,” Jace said, and the others nodded too.

“Maybe you need a rune to heighten your sense of smell, though then again it's not all that pleasant, well the demon part, so maybe not.” Magnus joked.

They stopped in front of an abandoned building.

“This is it,” Magnus said turning to look at the building in question. The windows had all been boarded up, and the doors looked sealed and secured, but that didn’t mean that someone hadn’t gotten into the building from another entrance.

“Jace, Izzy, take a look around back,” Alec said.

“Clary with me, Magnus any idea where in the building they are?” Alec asked.

Magnus let his magic flow, and he could sense movement on the first floor.

“I think they are on the first floor but it's not an exact science, we should be ready for anything,” Magnus explained.

Alec and Clary checked the front of the building, and as excepted it was sealed up tight. A moment later Izzy came around the front of the building.

“A side entrance has been forced,” She said nodding to the right of the building. They followed her quietly. Jace stood at the entrance, pacing. As always he was itching for a fight.

“Magnus thinks they could be on the first floor, but we should do this by the book, lets clear the ground floor first and work out way up,” Alec said.

They swept the ground floor quickly, it was mostly a large open space which made things a lot easier. They found the access doors to the basement, but they were locked tight and looked as if they hadn’t been used for years so, for the time being, they left the basement alone.

Using the stairs, they slowly made their way to the first floor. This too was a large open space, off to the left they could see some tables and chairs stacked against the wall, in the other corner there was a large desk, and they could see what looked like a golden box on top of it. Standing in the far corner of the room was what looked like a teenage boy. He was cowering in fear, and no one could really blame him, he was surrounded by Vetis demons but not regular Vetis demons these seemed to be tiny, about the size of a house cat..

Beside him, Alec could have sworn he heard Magnus say ‘Awww’ when he saw the demons.

“Are they Vetis demons?” Clary said confused. “I thought they were supposed to be bigger.”

“They are, I have no idea why they’re so small,” Alec said.

“They look so cute,” Izzy said, and Magnus nodded in agreement.

Slowly the group moved forward. Magnus couldn’t take his eyes off the golden box. He gasped when he realised exactly what it was.

“It’s a Pyrix box.” He said excitedly. “I’ve never seen one before except in books.”

“A what?” Jace asked.

Alec gave Jace a look. “Really? You should know this Jace.”

“It’s used to trap and store demon energy,” Magnus said.

“I thought they didn’t exist anymore,” Jace said.

“They do exist but very rare as they aren’t used anymore, too dangerous. This one looks real enough, but I will need to take a closer look.”

“Demon’s first,” Alec said.

The demons were circling the mundane now. Alec counted 12 Vetis demons. He nocked an arrow and let it fly at the demon closest to the mundane, it burst into dust. The demons turned and hissed at the newcomers turning to move towards them.

Magnus let his magic fly and took out 3 Vetis in one shot. Alec took out another two with arrows and Clary, Jace and Izzy moved in the dispatch the remaining demons.

“So much easier than full-sized demons,” Izzy said amused. “Can I order tiny demons from now on?”

“I might be able to come up with a spell for that.” Magnus joked.

The teenager in the corner of the building watched them with glassy eyes, it was apparent he was in shock. Clary made her way over to him.

“Are you hurt?” She asked.

The teen just nodded his head, unable to speak.

“What were you doing in here?” Jace demanded.

The teen looked at him and fainted.

“Nice work Jace,” Clary said moving to check the teen out.

Magnus was standing at the desk, he gently picked up the Pyrix box and turned it over in his hands examining it.

“This is definitely a Pyrix,” Magnus said and then walked over to where the teen was slumped on the floor. He looked like a mundane, but something wasn’t right.

“Can I have a seraph blade?” Magnus asked.

Alec didn’t hesitate, he passed a blade to Magnus. The blade lit up red as Magnus held it in his hand and the others looked at him confused. Only shadowhunters could activate seraph blades.

“Magnus’ father is a fallen angel,” Alec explained.

“Your dad is a prince of hell?” Clary said not thinking.

“Yes, and yours is a psychopath, we can’t choose our parents,” Magnus voice was full of hurt.

“Sorry,” Clary said. “I didn’t mean anything by it, I just didn’t know.”

Magnus ignored her and placed the blade in the teen's hand, the blade lit up.

“This kid has shadowhunter blood,” Magnus said. “It’s the only way he could have opened the Pyrix.”

Izzy knelt down and took a look at the still unconscious teen, she lifted his t-shirt.

“No runes.” She said.

“He probably has no clue,” Clary said her voice full of sadness. She knew what it was like to find out your life is not what you believe it to be.

The teen started to move and was started by Izzy being so close.

“Who are you people?” He demanded.

“Since we just saved your ass, I think we get to ask the questions,” Alec said. “What were you doing with the Pyrix and why did you open it?”

“What’s a Pyrix?” He asked.

“This,” Magnus said holding up the box.

“Oh, that’s just some old junk box that belonged to my grandfather, it was supposed to contain great power, but all it had was that crazy dragon like creatures.”

“Demons.” Izzy corrected him.

“Seriously?” The teen said.

“Yes,” Izzy answered.

“Cool.” He smiled.

“Not so cool, they almost had you for dinner,” Jace said annoyed.

“I had it handled.” The teen said rolling his eyes.

“What’s your name?” Alec asked.

“Josh, Josh Firestone.”

Alec and Jace exchanged a look. As far as they were knew the line of Firestone had died out over 60 years ago.

“I don’t remember anything about a Firestone leaving the Clave,” Alec said.

“Maryse would know,” Jace said.

“You need to come with us,” Alec said.

“No way, I don’t even know who you are.”

“You don’t have a choice,” Jace said.

“Like hell, I don’t.” The teen got up to move away and instantly fell to the ground again.

Everyone turned to Magnus. “What?” Magnus said. “This is so much easier than trying to talk him around.”

“True,” Jace said moving to lift the teen.

Magnus opened a portal, and they walked through it and into the Institute.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our team takes Josh Firestone back to the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I had a few technology issues (my internet sucks) so I lost the first version of this chapter, took me a while to re-write it and I'm not sure if it's as good as my first draft but oh well.
> 
> This is a very short chapter because I am posting Chapter 12 directly after it, because my OCD will not allow me to end my story at Chapter 11, lol. 
> 
> Enjoy.

They walked into the Institute, Jace still carrying the unconscious teen.

“I’ll go find mother,” Alec said. “Maybe its best to take him to the infirmary.”

Jace nodded, and the others followed him as Alec went in search of Maryse. He found her boxing up items in his new office.

“Alec,” Maryse said smiling. “How did the mission go?”

“Yeah about that, I think you need to come and see for yourself.” He said cryptically.

“What happened?” She asked.

“Let’s get to the infirmary, and I’ll explain everything.”

“Is someone hurt?” She asked concerned.

“No no, everyone’s fine.”

They took off to the infirmary.

“OK, what’s going on?” Maryse asked confused as she looked at everyone standing around, then her eyes fell on the teen on the bed.

“Who is that?”

“Let me start from the beginning,” Alec said. “The reports we received led us to an abandoned building. Inside the building, we found a Pyrix.”

“A Pyrix? They haven’t been used for decades, too dangerous.” Maryse said.

“Maybe so but this is definitely a Pyrix,” Magnus said holding up the box to her.

Maryse stepped closer and looked at it. “I’ve never seen a real one.” She said turning the box around in her hands. She passed it back to Magnus.

“It had been opened, and there were a dozen Vetis demons, but they weren’t exactly normal, they were cat sized.”

“Cat sized? That’s beyond strange, could it have been a side effect of being trapped in a Pyrix for too long?” Maryse asked turning to Magnus.

“To be honest I don’t know, I have never seen anything like them, and I don’t know much about Pyrix’s, but I’d like to do a little investigating if that’s OK?”

“Of course Magnus.” Maryse smiled at him.

“Only a shadowhunter can open a Pyrix,” Maryse said.

“Exactly.” Alec turned to teen, and Jace placed a blade in his hand. Maryse’s eyes widen with shock as it lit up.

“He told us his name is Josh Firestone,” Alec explained.

“Firestone?” Maryse looked confused. She stepped closer to the teen who seemed to be sleeping.

She smiled and closed her eyes for a brief moment as if she remembered something.

“The Truebloods and the Firestones were good friends. My grandfather Edward was parabatai with Patrick Firestone. Patrick fell in love with a mundane. He was going to leave the Clave, but before he could, he was killed in a demon attack. Or so the official story goes. He was the last of the Firestones. My grandfather never spoke of him after that, but when I was a child, I noticed that his parabatai rune was still there, it had never faded. If Patrick really had died, that rune would have disappeared. When I asked him about it, he told me that sometimes you have to choose between the law and love.”

“So Patrick ran instead of being stripped of his runes?” Jace asked.

“I think so and my grandfather covered for him.”

“We’ll need to talk to him,” Maryse said.

“Of course,” Magnus said clicking his fingers and sending a pulse of magic through the boy.

The boy gasped and sat upright, clutching his chest.

“What the fuck is going on?” He demanded.

“Watch your mouth kid,” Jace said.

“You kidnapped me.” He yelled. “Who are you people?”

“Josh, My name is Maryse Lightwood. We are Nephilim, and you’re at the New York Institute.”

“Nephilim? Bullshit, that’s stuff of fairytales.”

“So demon’s are cool, but Nephilim can’t be real?” Izzy asked.

“My grandfather used to go on and go about them, telling me wild stories, he used to tell me I came from angels but its all crap.”

“Why would it be crap?”

“Because it can’t be true, can it?”

“Your grandfather was a Nephilim, a shadowhunter, which makes you part shadowhunter,” Maryse said.

Josh closed his eyes trying to take everything in. “So my dad is too?” he asked.

“If he’s your grandfather’s son, then yes I believe so.”

“So he’s not crazy, he does see demon’s everywhere?”

“Yes,” Maryse said. Evidently, the mundane world had deemed his father crazy, it happened a lot to those who had the sight.

“I knew it,” Josh said.

“Josh, I would like to contact The Silent Brothers, have them come and talk to you, let us try to work things out,” Marys said calmly.

“Would they be able to help my dad?” he asked.

“I believe so.”

“OK then,” Josh said after a moment.

“Great, I’ll contact them. Now The Silent brothers can be a little scary, their appearance is a little unnerving.”

“Lady I see demon’s, pretty sure I’ve seen fairies since I was a kid and I can tell you they are nothing like Tinkerbell. I can deal.”

“Tinkerbell?” Maryse asked, Alec, Izzy and Jace also seemed to be confused.

“Tinkerbell is a fairy in the novel Peter Pan. She’s cute and sweet.” Clary explained.

“Mundanes,” Jace said shaking his head.

“OK, well for the time being, why don’t we find you a room for the night. Is there someone we need to contact?”

“No, dad’s been taken into care again, and mum left a long time ago, it’s just been me on my own since my grandfather died.”

“Alec can you assign someone to take care of our guest for the night,” Maryse said smiling.

“Of course.” Alec left the room and came back moments later followed by Raj.

“Josh, this is Raj. He’ll take you to grab some dinner and then show you to a room for the night, anything you need he’ll be able to help you with.”

“Thanks,” Josh said.

Raj leads Josh away, and Maryse turned to Alec.

“Another lost Shadowhunter under your belt, it’s starting to become a habit.” She said smiling.

Magnus laughed. “Not sure you can call Blackwell lost. He was in hiding really, but not a bad weeks work.”

The others were dismissed and Alec, Magnus and Maryse went back to the office.

“I’m almost done here.” She said.

“No rush mum,” Alec said smiling.

“We’re still on for dinner?” She asked.

“Absolutely, and we really should be going Alexander, you still need to cook,” Magnus said looking at the time on his phone.

“Great,” Maryse said.

“We better get moving,” Alec said smiling. “Mother, call or text me when you’re ready to come over and Magnus will open you a portal.”

“Will do.” She said smiling at her son.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Maryse and Alec and Magnus spending some alone time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Here we are the last chapter of this fic. I have to say when I started it, I never expected it to end up with 12 chapters. It was supposed to be a chapter, two at the most but it really did get a life of its own and I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Thank you all so very much for all the Kudos and comments, it really does make my day to get them and it makes me want to write more and more. 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this fic and you like the ending, its a little rushed but I like it! :) I should give a Smut warning as there is smut at the end of the chapter but if you've been with me this long then you know I like to throw the smut in when I can! hehe.
> 
> Big hugs to you all!

Magnus opened a portal, and they stepped into the apartment.

“I still need to go shopping Magnus,” Alec said confused.

“No, you don’t. Everything you need is in the kitchen, just let me know if there is anything else you require. I’ll straighten up the apartment while you cook.”

“You’re amazing, thanks, Mags.” Alec kissed him sweetly.

Alec had just finished making the garlic bread when his mother sent him a text message. He walked into the dining area to see that Magnus had set the table with the good china that they kept for special occasions. He had flowers in a vase and candles all set out.

“This looks wonderful Magnus,” Alec said pointing to the table.

“Thank you, darling, I wanted to make a little effort tonight.” He said smiling.

“Can you open a portal please,” Alec said. “I need to finish up in the kitchen.”

Magnus smiled and did just that, within a moment a smiling Maryse was stepping into their living room. The living room was decorated with flowers too, the lamps were on, and the fireplace lit giving the room a warm, cosy glow.

“Welcome, Maryse,” Magnus said as she stepped closer.

“Thank you so much for having me over.” Maryse looked around the apartment. “You’ve redecorated?”

“We have. I wanted Alexander to feel at home here, so we redecorated together. Despite his horrible taste in clothing, your son has quite an eye for decorating.” Magnus explained.

“It looks wonderful, not that it didn’t before, you have an amazing home, so warm and inviting.” Maryse couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh, I brought wine. I believe the last time I brought you alcohol I ended up insulting you, I am sorry for that.” She said holding out the bottle to him.

“Maryse, the past is the past, we’ve moved on from that, let's look toward the future,” Magnus said cheerfully.

“I would like that very much, thank you, Magnus, not everyone would be as forgiving.”

Magnus just smiled at her, “Alec is in the kitchen, this way.” Magnus led her towards the kitchen, and they found Alec, humming to himself as he tossed the salad.

“You look very at home in the kitchen Alec,” Maryse said watching her son.

“Cookings become a passion of mine,” Alec said smiling. “Thankfully Magnus doesn’t mind being my guinea pig.”

“To be honest I don’t think he’s ever cooked a horrible meal, he’s even found ways to make me enjoy vegetables.” Magnus laughed.

“Alec always loved his vegetables as a child,” Maryse said. “He was such a good eater, not fussy like his siblings.”

“Maryse can I get you a drink?” Magnus asked.

“Wine would be lovely.”

“Alexander?”

“Yes please babe,” Alec said as he mixed his own dressing.

Magnus went back into the lounge area to get their drinks.

“So what are we having tonight, it smells incredible.”

“Lasagna, salad and garlic bread.”

“Mmmm yummy. I love Lasagna.” Maryse said smiling.

“I like what you’ve done with the apartment, it looks wonderful.”

“Thank you, I liked it before, but Magnus wanted to make it more ‘ours’, it was actually fun redecorating.”

Maryse got a little teary and Alec looked at her concerned. “Mother are you OK?” He asked.

“Oh yes, sorry, I’m just . . . I’m just so happy that you’re happy.” She said tears falling.

Alec moved out of the kitchen and towards his mother.

“It’s OK.” He said pulling her in for a hug.

“No, it’s not,” Maryse said. “You deserved better than what your father and I gave you. You were always the most perfect child, and we let you down.”

“Mother you didn’t let me down.”

“Oh we most certainly did, I’m so ashamed at the way we treated you, at all the pressure we put on you to restore the family name that we had destroyed,” Maryse said sobbing. “You deserved so much better. I thank the Angel that you found Magnus.”

Alec held his mother tightly, and he saw Magnus standing behind her, eyes glistening with tears.

“Enough of that,” Magnus said walking closer.

Alec let go of his mother and wiped her tears away with his finger.

“Maryse, tonight is about spending time with family. The past needs to stay in the past, only moving forward from here. Can you do that?” Magnus asked.

“I will try,” Maryse said. “I truly don’t deserve you two.”

They sat down to dinner, and Maryse told Magnus stories of Alec as a child.

“He was such a serious little boy, and he’s was always so handsome, he had all the young girls that would visit the Institute chasing after him and he never once paid them any attention. I always thought it was because he was so focused on his training and studies, but now, of course, it makes sense.”

“They were always chasing after Jace,” Alec corrected.

“Yes, only after you ignored them,” Maryse said. “He really has no idea how much of a catch he is.”

“I know,” Magnus said smiling. “He’s quite oblivious to all the attention. It’s quite funny to watch him get hit on and not even realise it.”

“I don’t get hit on if anyone gets hit on constantly it's you Mags.”

“Well Alec, of course he does the man’s beautiful,” Maryse said matter of factly.

Magnus blushed, and Alec smiled widely.

“He most certainly is,” Alec said, leaning forward to take Magnus’ hand into his.

Maryse’s eyes were swimming with tears again, and Alec was about to ask if something was wrong when she waved him off.

“Nothing is wrong, I just get a little emotional at seeing you two so much in love,” Maryse confessed. “I have to admit I’m a little jealous. I’ve never had what you have.”

“Mum?” Alec said confused.

“I loved your father but not like you two love each other. He was my way of restoring my honour after my brother left the Clave for a mundane, I was an outcast. Robert cared for me, but I don’t think we were ever truly deeply in love.” She admitted.

“True love is hard to find, only took me about 400 years,” Magnus said squeezing Alec’s hand. “You never know what the future may hold Maryse.”

Maryse blushed a little and smiled shyly. “Or do you?” Magnus asked.

Maryse laughed.

“So we’re waiting,” Magnus teased.

“It’s nothing really, just connecting with an old friend,” Maryse said.

“With a certain ex shadowhunter?” Magnus asked.

“How did you . . .” Maryse said.

“I’m not blind, and I’ve noticed Luke’s a lot more comfortable at the Institute these days, and he wore a suit to the last meeting,” Magnus explained.

Maryse giggled.

“Luke?” Alec said finally catching on with the conversation. “You’re dating Luke?”

“I wouldn’t say dating, we’ve been talking, we went out to dinner,” Maryse said.

Alec smiled. “I’m pretty sure that’s called dating, but I’m no expert.”

They all laughed.

“I’d appreciate if you’d keep this between us, for the moment, your sister tends to go a little overboard.”

“Tell me about it, she practically proposed to Magnus for me.” Alec laughed.

“Oh . . . you’re . . .” Maryse asked confused.

“No, no, well not yet anyway,” Alec said. “But one day.” He said smiling widely at Magnus.

“We’re still getting to know each other, and yes neither of us can imagine a life without the other but marriage is a little way off,” Magnus said.

“How about dessert?” Alec said. “We have an amazing cake the ladies of the New York Knitting Guild baked for us.”

“Sounds good, you know I can’t say no to cake.”

They carried their plates into the the kitchen and Alec took the cake out of the fridge.

“Why don’t you two go out into the lounge and I’ll serve up the cake,” Magnus said.

“Sounds good, another drink?” Alec asked.

“I wouldn’t mind a top up,” Magnus said.

Alec was topping up their drinks, and he noticed his mother removing something from around her neck.

“Alec, I want you to have this,” She said holding out her hand.

Alec looked at the ring in her palm.

“Is this your father’s ring?” he asked.

“Yes, the last Trueblood ring. It was meant to be my brothers, but of course, when he left the Clave my father couldn’t pass it along. He gave it to me, and I always meant to give it to you. I know one day you’ll have the Lightwood ring, but I thought maybe you could give this to Magnus. When you finally get to that proposal.”

“Mother I don’t know what to say,” Alec said his voice full of emotion. “Thank you, this means so much to me.”

Alec hugged his mother tightly.

“I missed out on the hugging again I see,” Magnus said walking into the room juggling three plates of cake.

Magnus saw Alec discretely slip something into his pocket and looked at him curiously. Alec just smiled at him. He will have to remember to ask Alexander about it later.

They all sat and chatting while eating their dessert.

“This cake is incredible,” Maryse said.

“I’ll have to remember to thank the ladies for it,” Alec said.

“I assume they were happy to get their book back?”

“Over the moon, they are an amazing group of women,” Magnus said.

“I can’t wait for them to finish our quilt.” Alec beamed.

“Quilt?” Maryse asked.

“As payment for my services the ladies are making us a quilt, the design they’ve come up with is amazing,” Magnus explained.

“Sounds wonderful. I would love to see it once it's done.” Maryse remembered something a pulled a piece of paper from her bag, she handed it to Alec.

“What’s this?”

“It’s a change of residence form, you should complete it and return it to the Clave. Now that you’re the head of the Institute you should officially inform them that you’re living outside the Institute.”

“I never knew we had to do that,” Alec said.

“Usually we don’t bother but being the Head of the Institute, its best to be forthcoming with these things. And the Clave love their forms, you’ll find out soon enough.” Maryse laughed.

“I haven’t had a chance to look at my contract yet, I was going to ask Luke to take a look for me,” Magnus told her.

“That’s an excellent idea, Magnus,” Maryse said smiling. “Take your time, but they may not pay you until they have a signed contract.”

“Looks like you’ll have to support me until then my dear.” Magnus joked to Alec.

“I may need a second job,” Alec joked. “Your wardrobe alone could bankrupt me.”

“It’s not cheap to look this good Alexander.” Magnus teased.

“You’d look good in a sack, and you know it,” Alec said shifting close and kissing him. When he pulled away, he remembers his mother was sitting right there with them and blushed fiercely.

“And here I thought Isabelle was exaggerating,” Maryse laughed. “My son is a sappy romantic.”

Chairman chose that moment to make an appearance, he looked at the three of them and decided to jump up and make himself comfortable in Maryse’s lap.

“And who is this cute little guy?” She said tickling Chairman behind the ears.

“That’s Chairman Meow.” Magnus smiled widely. “He’s usually wary of strangers, and he doesn’t like many people. You’re the only person besides Alexander that he’s ever taken an instant shine too. Alexander is one of his favourite people, it seems you’ve met his approval.”

“Well, I am honoured,” Maryse said smiling widely.

“Chairman hates Jace, it's quite funny to watch, I think Jace is a little scared of him,” Alec explained.

“Your brother isn’t very good with animals, I still have no idea why he’s so terrified of ducks.”

“Ducks? Really?” Magnus laughed. “I’ll have to remember that the next time he gets on my nerves.”

“A grown man, who takes down demons for a living and he’s terrified of a bird.” Maryse laughed.

“Well, I know another grown man that’s terrified of tiny little . .” Magnus was cut off by Alec.

“More cake?” Alec said standing abruptly.

“I wouldn’t mind another slice, I can work it off tomorrow,” Maryse said.

“Like you’d have too, Maryse you’re in incredible shape,” Magnus said. “I’ll have another small slice to Alexander.”

Alec rushed off to the kitchen.

“He’s still scared of spiders then?” Maryse laughed.

“He screamed like a girl once because there was a spider in the shower. I had to create a spell to get rid of all the spiders in the building and then added spiders to the do not enter list on my wards.”

“He’s always been scared of spiders, when they were kids, Isabelle would kill them for him.”

Maryse and Magnus giggled. “I’ve done the same to the Institute, but don’t tell Alexander.”

“You’re a good boyfriend, Magnus.”

“I try,” Magnus said smiling.

 “Thank you for loving my son and making him so happy. It really is what every parent wants for their child, to be loved and happy.”

When Alec returned to the lounge, he found Magnus and his mother hugging and crying together.

“Hugging without me now?” He said, and they broke apart and giggled. It made Alec’s heart soar to see the two of them like that together.

“We were having a moment Alexander,” Magnus explained

“Would you like another drink or maybe a coffee?” Alec asked his mother.

“Coffee would be wonderful,” Maryse said.

“Great, be right back, Magnus got me an incredible coffee machine, and he gets my coffee beans from Brazil.”

“You spoil him,” Maryse said smiling.

“He’s worth it and more.”

They sat in silence for a few moments and then Magnus asked. “Are you sure going back to Idris is the right move for you Maryse?”

“Professionally it is the right thing to do, but personally I'm not so sure. I won’t be spending all my time in Idris, I plan to divide my time between there and New York as much as I can,” She explained. “It’s going to be hard having to work with Robert, but I don’t make much choice in the matter.”

“If you ever need someone to talk to, my door is always open.”

“Thank you, Magnus. Sometimes I think it would be easier if we were mundanes, I could just get a divorce and move on with my life, but of course, we don’t really do divorce.”

“Yes, well the Clave has always been a little behind the times when it comes to these sorts of things.”

“It’s just so very rare I guess, for us, when we fall in love it's for life, there is a reason for the rune on the hand, a rune on the heart. It’s a bond, a connection between souls. I think deep down I always knew that it wasn’t true love between us, but I chose to ignore it in favour of restoring my family honour. I thank the Angel my son dared to not let himself be pushed into that same mistake.”

Maryse was quiet for a moment and then she looked at Magnus her face serious. “My son has chosen you as his one true love Magnus, and you may not be able to share the runes, but that would not make your union any less.”

Alec returned with their coffees and sat down looking at the two, their faces serious for a moment.

“Everything ok?” Alec asked a little concerned.

“Yes, of course, Alec. We were just discussing my returning to Idris.”

“I’m going to miss you,” Alec said honestly.

“You won’t be completely rid of me, I plan to come back often, I want to spend as much time as I can with my children and someday hopefully grandchildren.” She said smirking.

Magnus almost choked on his coffee, and Maryse laughed.

“No rush on that but it would be nice sooner rather than later.”

Magnus gave Alec a look, and Alec laughed.

They chatted for a little while longer, sharing stories and laughing.

“It’s getting late, I should get going and let you two spend a little time alone together,” Maryse said. Magnus could have sworn she winked at him.

“We need to do this again soon,” Magnus said trying to compose himself. “Maybe next time invite the rest of the family.”

“I would love that,” Maryse said.

Magnus opened a portal for Maryse, and they said their goodbyes, hugs and kisses all around. Maryse waved one last time and walked through the portal.

“She was joking about Grandkids wasn’t she?” Magnus asked Alec.

“To be honest, I’m not sure,” Alec said smiling.

“Oh,” Magnus said lost of words.

Alec laughed and pulled Magnus in close. “I’m sure she was teasing.” He said before leaning in to kiss him.

Magnus couldn’t get Maryse’s comments out of his head, it wasn’t that he didn’t want kids, he did. In fact, he wanted them more than he’d care to admit, and he knew that Alec wanted them too but they were still figuring out this whole relationship thing and it was definitely too soon to start thinking of starting a family.

“My mum’s comment is still swirling around in your head isn’t it?” Alec said slightly amused.

“Maybe,” Magnus said. “It’s not that I don’t want children, I do, with you, I think you’d be an amazing dad but . . .”

“Magnus,” Alec said interrupting him. “Neither of us is ready for that sort of responsibility, and we’re still working on us.”

“Exactly.”

“Plus as you’ve said before, I’m an old-fashioned sort of guy, I’d like to be married before kids.” Alec teased.

“Oh really now?” Magnus said. “Is that a proposal?”

“Not even close, trust me you’ll know it when I propose.” Alec kissed him.

“Let’s go spend some of that alone time together shall we?” Magnus said. “You know your mother winked at me when she said that.”

“I know, I saw, took all my willpower not to blush.” Alec laughed.

“I’m quite sure your mother knows we sleep together.”

“I know, but I’d rather not think about my mother knowing what we get up to in our bedroom Mags.”

Magnus burst into laughter and dragged Alec into their bedroom.

Clothes were quickly discarded, and they fell naked together onto the bed.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Alec said.

“I believe you have, but maybe you should refresh my memory.” Magnus giggled.

Alec shifted, pushing Magnus onto his back and straddled him.

“I love you, Magnus Bane,” Alec said kissing along his jaw.

“I love your beautiful caramel skin.” He kissed down his neck.

“I love your incredible body.” He kissed along his chest, teasing each of his nipples with his tongue.

“I love your amazing eyes,” Alec said looking up to see his glamour gone.

“I love your wonderful mind,” Alec said kissing down his tummy to the inside of his thighs.

“I love your kind and generous heart.” He kissed along down his thighs to his feet.

“Most of all, I love the way you love me back just as much as I love you,” Alec said before pressing his lips to Magnus’ hardening cock.

Alec flicked his tongue over the head of Magnus’ cock before sucking it into his mouth. Magnus moaned, his hands moving to Alec’s hair, fingers moving slowly through the locks.

“I love you so much, Alexander,” Magnus said almost breathless.

Alec hummer around his cock as he sucked him deeper into his mouth. He sucked slowly for a few moments, up and down, enjoying the feel of Magnus’ hard cock sliding between his lips and the sounds coming out of Magnus’ mouth.

He slid a hand back and let a finger brush over Magnus’ tight hole. Letting Magnus’ cock fall from his mouth for a moment, he looked up at Magnus. “Can you reach the side table?” Alec asked, and Magnus knew precisely what he wanted, he clicked his fingers, and the tube of lube appeared.

“Thank you,” Alec said. “I miss the magic,” he laughed before taking Magnus back into his mouth.

As Alec sucked him slowly, he coated his fingers with lube and slowly began to tease Magnus. He ran a finger around his tight hole and slipped the tip inside me. He kept up the slow pace, sucking slowly, sliding only the tip of his finger inside him, until Magnus was growling at him.

“Alexander, please. Stop teasing.”

Alec laughed around his cock.

“Just remember I’ll get you back,” Magnus said, and Alec looked up at Magnus and smiled.

He slid his finger entirely inside Magnus and started to suck a little harder. Magnus moaned an threw his head back when Alec slipped in a second finger and curved them to stroke against the bundle of nerves that sent Magnus wild.

“More Alexander,” Magnus panted. “Please.”

Alec scissored his fingers and added a third, stretching Magnus even wider. He sucked Magnus’ cock deep into his mouth and let his tongue swirl around him.

“Please,” Magnus begged, and Alec let go of his cock with a pop and shifted up. He applied a generous amount of lube to his cock and positioned himself between Magnus’ legs. He ground down against him as he took his lips in a searing kiss.

“I love you so much,” Alec said as he positioned his cock against Magnus’ opening and pushed forward gently.

Magnus moaned loudly, the sweet string of Alec stretching felt amazing and to feel Alec inside him without a condom almost had him falling over the edge. It took all his willpower not to come right away.

Alec moaned against Magnus’ lips, felling Magnus around him with no barriers felt amazing, he never imagined it could feel so good. He stopped for a moment, enjoying the feel of Magnus tightly around him before he started to move, slowly out before thrust back hard, making Magnus gasp.

“Yes, Alexander.” Magnus moaned. “More.”

Alec thrust into Magnus, a little harder and a bit faster, he kissed his lips and along his jaw and down his neck where he bit and sucked the sensitive skin marking him.

“Mine,” Alec whispered as his thrust became faster.

“Always and forever,” Magnus said between moans.

Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec, thrust up and Alec thrust into him, over and over, brushing against his prostate making him moan Alec’s name.

“Alexander, Alexander,” Magnus chanted over and over as they moved together. Magnus was so very close. “So close,” Magnus said, and Alec thrust harder and faster. Magnus pulled him in for another passionate kiss. Sliding his tongue into Alec’s mouth.

Alec was lost when he felt Magnus’ warm cum between them, Magnus had come untouched. He thrust hard and fast, this thrusts becoming erratic, and he came hard, thrusting one last time against Magnus’ sweet spot, making Magnus scream his name.

They held each other tight as they recovered from their high. Alec shifted his weight off Magnus and slipped out of him. Magnus instantly missed the warmth of his body. Laying on their sides, Magnus pressed against him and kissed Alec sweetly.

“That was . . . Beyond words my love.” Magnus said.

Alec smiled at Magnus, trying to catch his breath. “I almost lost it the moment I slid inside you, I never imagined it would feel so much different.”

Magnus giggled. “I need to clean up a little,” Magnus said moving slowly off the bed and going into the bathroom. He came back with a face washer and towel and cleaned Alec.

“I know I can use magic, but this is more fun.” He laughed.

Magnus took the towel and face washer back into the bathroom and put them in the hamper, When he came back into the room, he picked up their clothes and something fell out of Alec’s pants pocket.

Alec watched Magnus picking up their clothes and thought nothing of it until he heard a soft sound and realise the ring had fallen from his pocket.

Alec scrambled off the bed and knelt down looking for the ring.

“Looking for this?” Magnus said sheepishly holding out the ring to Alec.

“Yes, thank you.”

Magnus looked at him waiting for him to explain. Alec sighed and decided he couldn’t really not tell Magnus what the ring was.

“My mother gave me her father’s ring, it’s the last Trueblood ring,” Alec said hold up the ring.

Magnus looked at the ring confused. “Won’t you get your father’s ring?” He asked.

“I will,” Alec confirmed.

“So why do you need a second ring?” Magnus asked.

“Why do you think?” Alec smiled.

Magnus looked at him confused, and then it clicked. “Oh,’ Magnus said blushing.

Alec was still kneeling, and Magnus was standing, and Alec’s eyes twinkled as the thought jumped into his head.

“Magnus Bane, you are my world, I’m nothing without you, I can’t live without you, I want to spend the rest of my life telling and showing you how much I love you. Will you do me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood the honour of becoming my husband?” Alec looked up at Magnus, his eyes full of hope and a little fear. He knew it was too soon, but it felt so right.

“Alexander you are the light of my life, my one true love, my soul mate, I would be honoured to be your husband and to take you as my own,” Magnus said tears falling down his cheeks. Alec slipped the ring onto Magnus' finger and stood up holding him tightly. They kissed, slowly and seductively, for what seemed like hours.

“I know this is probably too soon, but we can have a long engagement,” Alec said smiling.

“I’m starting to think does it matter? We want to be together, so why wait.” Magnus said.

“I like the way you think Magnus Lightwood-Bane,” Alec said testing out their hyphenated name.

“I love you Alexander Lightwood-Bane,” Magnus said. “Lightwood-Bane does sound good doesn’t it?”

“It sounds perfect.” They moved back onto the bed and laid down facing each other.

“My mother is really going to put the grandchild pressure on now.” Alec joked.

“One step at a time Alexander, one step at a time,” Magnus said before kissing him senseless.

 


End file.
